Serena, Las Chicas y Los Three Lights
by Seshyiak
Summary: Cap. 14 up! Universo Alterno, Serena, Minak, Raye, Lita y Amy llevan una vida normal hasta que conocen al famoso grupo Three Lights. Contendra SeiyaSerena (SeiyaUsagi), quedan advertidos. Los que lean dejen review please
1. Chap 1 Sorpresa

**Nota: Me enteré hace poco que el formato que estaba usando no debe ser por esa razón el capitulo no. 14 que acabo de subir es con el otro formato, por favor no reporten mis fics, no sabia de esto y la verdad es difícil luego estar subiendo historias y todo eso, ademas de que se pierden todos los reviews y se siente muy feo, así que pido de la manera mas atenta no lo hagan, de mi cap14 en adelante tanto en este fic como en otros que haga sera con el formato que debe ser. Gracias.**

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 1: Sorpresa_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**: lo que esta aqui:** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak**Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_En casa de Amy…._**

Serena: Apúrate Amy, ya vámonos a desayunar! (en la sala)

Amy: ya voy chicas, solo termino de peinarme

Raye: quien diría que Amy se tarda más que Serena y Minak

Lita: si eh

Serena: chicas!

Minak: no le hagas caso Serena, es que nuestra belleza no se compara con la de ellas, así que no tenemos que tardar tanto en arreglarnos

Raye: oigan! Hoy es el gran día

Minak. Es cierto! Chicas apúrense! Amy!

Lita: tranquila Minak

Minak: pero Lita no tardan en llegar

Raye: es cierto, Serena nosotras nos vamos aparte verdad Minak?

Serena: de quien hablan eh?

Raye: pues como que de quien Serena tonta, de los Three Lights

Serena: ah.. ellos (con indiferencia)

Minak: como que a ellos Sere?

Raye: si si explícate

Lita: si Sere, por que lo dices con es indiferencia?

Amy: listo chicas, vámonos

Minak y Raye: espérate Amy

Amy: ay perdón no me regañen

Raye: contesta Serena

Serena: ay pues gran cosa, que tienen de wow Seiya, Yaten y Taiki eh? (con toda naturalidad)

Minak: pues que están guapísimos, y son súper ídolos, ricos, famosos, elegantes.. (con corazones en los ojos)

Raye: si Serena tonta, Minak tiene razón

Lita: Raye ya deja de insultar a Sere, pero Serena es verdad, los chicos están guapísimos, bueno aunque mi querido John no se queda atrás

Amy: uyyy Lita, no dejas de pensar en tu novio

Lita: jeje, es que lo quiero mucho

Minak: bueno entonces que, vamos a verlos?

Serena. No no no, Lita, Amy nos vamos a desayunar nosotras, es que yo no quiero ver a Seiya

Lita: si vamos

Amy: este… yo quisiera ir con las chicas Serena

Raye: si si váyanse… un momento como esta eso de que no quieres ver a Seiya, acaso lo conoces?

Minak: Serena Tsukino, conoces a Seiya y no se lo habías dicho a tu mejor amiga!

Serena: pues si lo conozco, y a Taiki y Yaten también, gran cosa

Lita: en serio Serena, de donde?

Serena: ah pues íbamos juntos a la primaria, pero Seiya se la pasaba molestándome siempre, pero el buen Taiki me defendía a veces, y Yaten luego se unía con Seiya y nos hacían la vida imposible

Chicas: Serena?

Serena. Que?

Amy: es verdad eso, los conoces muy bien no?

Serena: los conocía, se cambiaron de ciudad y nunca supe de ellos, bueno hasta ahora que son famosos

Raye: quien lo diría, bueno aunque no creo que se acuerden de ti

Serena: claro que se han de acordar de mi, y si no, no me importa

Raye: jajaja no te creo Serena, es mas por que no vamos, a ver si es cierto, o que tienes miedo de perder?

Serena: si lo que digas Raye

Lita: anda Sere vamos, es mas a donde van a llegar Minak?

Minak: ah pues al Starlights' Hotel

Lita: Sere, el restaurante de ahí es uno de los mejores del país, por que no vamos a desayunar ahí, es que ya me entro curiosidad a mi también de verlos

Serena: tu también Lita?

Amy: vamos Sere no pierdes nada

Serena: ok vámonos

Minak: siiii, mi linda, queridísima, mejor amiga, casi hermana, nos vamos?

Serena: que melodramática, jajaja vámonos

**_Y así se fueron las chicas al hotel para ver a los Three Lights, bueno en caso de Serena ha desayunar porque moría de hambre…._**

Minak: wow, cuanta multitud

Raye: si es increíble

Lita: si pero ya saben que a la mera hora no se les acercan

Amy: no creo que esta vez sea as

Serena: bueno bueno, ya entramos a desayunar?

Lita: si Sere, además creo que van a tardar en llegar

Minak: si, yo también tengo hambre, además de que los ídolos siempre llegan tarde

Hombre1: si que se les ofrece?

Amy: buenos días, venimos al restaurante

Hombre1: si pasen

Raye: uyy cuanta seguridad, jajaja (entrando todas al hotel)

**_Mientras afuera…._**

Yaten: que horror, cuanta gente

Taiki: si, tendremos que apurarnos

Seiya: yo muero de hambre (bajándose de la limusina)

Yaten: cuando no tienes hambre eh?

Taiki: bueno entonces desayunamos primero (ya afuera los tres)

Seiya: excelente

Yaten: si, ahora que lo pienso yo también tengo hambre, ojalá adentro no haya niñas escandalosas

Fans: Taiki, Seiya, te amooo Yaten eres lo máximo! etc. etc. etc.

Yaten: apúrense quieren (entrando al hotel)

Taiki: ya ya no te sulfures

Seiya: si enano, un momento esa chica no es… (viendo a Serena) Bombón! (y yendo hacia ella)

Serena: y ya estábamos por entrar a desayunar (resignada)

Seiya: Bombón, que gusto verte! (abrazándola ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas)

Serena: hola Seiya, tantos años y me sigues diciendo así wow que guapo se puso

Seiya: pues a ti tampoco se te ha olvidado mi nombre eh?

Serena: por desgracia no

Seiya: que fría eres

Taiki: hola muñeca

Yaten: hola Sere

Serena: Tai que gusto hola Yaten

Seiya: oye Taiki, no le digas muñeca a Bombón ehhh

Taiki: ups lo siento

Yaten: y que haces por aquí Sere, nos vienes a ver? (en tono malicioso)

Serena: pues no, para tu información vengo a desayunar

Seiya: oye enano, el único que puede fastidiar a Bombón soy yo

Taiki: jaja ya van a empezar a pelear, ya extrañaba eso

Seiya: bueno y vienes sola Bombón? (ninguno se había fijado en las 4 chicas junto a Serena)

Serena: no, vengo con mis amigas, ya íbamos a entra hasta que llegaron

Taiki: y de casualidad son…

Serena: ah si, las 4 estatuas que están a la izquierda

Chicas: Serena!

Serena: vengan chicas, les presento a mis amigas, Amy, Lita, Raye y Minak

Chicas: hola

Taiki, Seiya y Yaten: Hola

Seiya: bueno, las podemos acompañar a desayunar?

Minak: claro que si, entramos? (tomando del brazo a Yaten)

Yaten: oye yo puedo ir solo

Minak: no seas pesado, anda vamos (ya entrando al restaurante)

Taiki: pasen muchachas

Lita, Raye y Amy: gracias (también entrando)

Seiya: yo ahorita los alcanzo

Serena: ok nos vemos

Seiya: espera (tomándola del brazo)

Serena: que paso?

Seiya: en serio me da muchísimo gusto verte Bombón

Serena: y a mi (sonriéndole)

Seiya: si ya se que soy irresistible

Serena: ya vas a empezar (empezando a caminar)

Seiya: no espera

Serena: que?

Seiya: sabes… nunca te pude olvidar

Serena: ah que dices? (sonrojándose tantito)

Seiya: te extrañe mucho

Serena: si, yo también…

Seiya: fuiste mi única amiga sabes?

Serena: Seiya… pues como no si era a la única que fastidiabas!

Seiya: ya Bombón, es que era porque me gustaba mucho estar contigo (con una sonrisa muy sexy)

Serena: si si lo que digas, ya podemos entrar, tengo hambre

Seiya: si, vamos, (agarrándole la mano y entrando)

Serena: oye!

Minak: vaya hasta que aparecieron

Serena: pues es que Seiya no me dejaba entrar

Seiya: Bombón mejor diles la verdad, querías que tu y yo nos fuéramos a comer solitos (cerrándole el ojo)

Raye: Serena!

Minak: que pillina ehhh

Serena: eso no es cierto, Seiya!

Taiki: yo te creo Sere

Serena: gracias Tai tu siempre tan lindo

Yaten: bueno muchachas yo me retiro

Minak: pero si no te han traído tu orden

Yaten: estoy cansado del viaje, pediré que me lo suban, encantado de verte Serena no hagas enojar a Seiya eh (cerrándole el ojo)

Serena: pero si el es el que me hace enojar a mi,

Yaten: jajaja, ok ok, nos vemos, hasta luego muchachas

Chicas: byee

Taiki: Seiya Serena nosotros ya ordenamos así que pidan de una vez

Seiya y Serena: si

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno eses es la introducción, espero les haya gustado comentarios, sugerencias a

**_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	2. Chap 2 Sentimientos Encontrados

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 2: _****_Sentimientos Encontrados_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye **Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Desayunaron tranquilamente, la verdad la habían pasado muy bien, las chicas no creían aun que estuvieran desayunando con Los Three Lights, bueno aunque por el momento solo estaban dos, bueno aunque Seiya solo miraba a Serena…_**

Taiki: bueno chicas, y en que escuela estudian ustedes?

Lita: ah pues nosotras estudiamos en Juuban High solo Raye es la que estudia en Tokyo High que es para señoritas

Raye: así es, es que así lo decidió mi abuelo

Minak: y ustedes tienen pensado quedarse mucho tiempo?

Taiki: así es, hemos decidido quedarnos un tiempo aquí, pero haremos de vez en cuando uno que otro concierto fuera de la ciudad, ya saben para seguir manteniéndonos vigentes, lo que pasa es que queremos darnos un tiempo

Amy: suena interesante… piensan estudiar?

Taiki: claro, aunque no decidimos aun donde, pero bueno chicas tenemos que retirarnos, hay muchas cosas que hay que hacer, no es así Seiya?

Seiya: entonces así fue como por culpa de Yaten termine huyendo de abejas creerás? (Seiya estaba animosamente hablando con Serena y no había escuchado a Taiki)

Serena: que bueno que no te hicieron daño

Seiya: si así es, pero después…

Taiki: Seiya!

Seiya: que?!?!?!

Taiki: nos tenemos que ir

Seiya: cierto…

Taiki: nos vemos luego muchachas, mucho gusto en conocerlas

Chicas: si, hasta luego

Taiki: Sere me saludas a tus padres, ok?

Serena: si Taiki gracias

Seiya: hasta luego chicas

Chicas: adiós Si todas en corito u.u

Seiya: Bombón?

Serena: si?

Seiya: misma casa, mismo teléfono?

Serena: si por que?

Seiya: nada mas, solo para saber si puedo seguir fastidiándote donde siempre

Serena: no cambias verdad? (en un tonito medio sexy, que sacó de onda a Seiya pues no se lo esperaba)

Seiya: no, no cambio, es que tú me pones así y me es imposible no tratar de estar contigo (siguiéndole el juego)

Serena: jaja ok, por cierto no que ya te ibas?

Seiya: ahh si, te veo luego Bomboncito (dándole un beso en la mejilla y retirándose)

Minak: Serena!!! En verdad los conocías!!!!

Lita: siii!!!! Y Seiya te dio un beso!!!!

Amy: quien lo diría

Serena: se los dije, lo notaste Raye?

Raye: si, lo noté

Serena: se me olvidaba

Amy: que paso Serena?

Serena: es que hoy me pidió mi mamá que llegara temprano

Lita: pues vámonos, solo pedimos la cuenta y listo, Mesero la cuenta por favor

Mesero: (se acerca a la mesa) Ah señoritas, el joven Kou pago la cuenta

Amy: ah gracias

Mesero: hasta luego señoritas

Serena: ese fue Seiya

Raye: y cómo sabes?

Serena: porque siempre que estaba con él, pagaba todo tanto lo suyo como lo mío

Amy: siempre??

Serena: si, nunca me dejó pagar nada

Minak: que lindo!!!! (con corazones en los ojos)

Lita: bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, pues Serena se tiene que ir

Amy: por cierto Serena, porque el joven Seiya te dice Bombón?

Serena: pues desde que me vio me dijo así, me imagino que por mis coletas

Raye: pues yo diría que más bien parecen bolas de carne

Minak: oye Raye, no te cansas de molestar a Serena?, más que tu amiga parece que la odiaras

Serena: si Raye

Raye: ay no sean tan lunáticas, Serena sabe que la quiero no es así Sere?

Serena: pues últimamente lo estoy dudando eh

Raye: que sentida eres

Serena: bueno chicas, las veo mañana en la escuela

Minak: vete con cuidado ok?

Serena: si no te preocupes Minak

Lita: márcanos cuando llegues a tu casa para saber que llegaste bien

Serena: si, la veo luego.. (yéndose)

Minak: que creen que tenga, la sentí medio rara

Amy: tal vez le cayó mal la comida

Lita: o tal vez tenia ganas de estar sola no creen

Raye: si porque creo que ninguna de nosotras le creyó que su mamá la quería temprano verdad?

Minak: bueno vámonos

**_Mientras Serena iba de regreso a casa…_**

Serena: que guapo se pusieron los muchachos, en especial Seiya, aunque no ha dejado de ser un coqueto, mas bien medio creído, lo extrañaba (pensando)

Seiya: que haces tan solita? (poniéndose enfrente de Serena)

Serena: ahhhh!!!!, Seiya que susto me diste!!!!

Seiya: tan feo estoy?

Serena: sabes que no me refería a eso

Seiya: jejeje, así que no me ves feo

Serena: o sea…

Seiya: ya ya, lo que pasa es que iba para tu casa y te vi entonces aquí estoy, así no te vas solita

Serena: ohh, pues bueno vámonos, y a que ibas a mi casa?

Seiya: a reparar la tubería… pues como que a que pues a verte

Serena: y eso?

Seiya: ya sabes que me gusta estar contigo y ahora que regresé pues no pierdo la oportunidad

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: así que no te dejaré ni un minuto sola, así que espero no sea celoso tu novio

Serena: novio?

Seiya: no tienes novio?

Serena: pues no, me gustaba un chico pero yo a él no

Seiya: pues que tonto

Serena: si verdad? (sonriéndole)

Seiya: así que tengo todavía oportunidad contigo

Serena: Seiya que dices… (sonrojándose)

Seiya: mira ya llegamos a tu casa

Serena: ah si…

Seiya: me invitas a pasar?, quisiera saludar a tu mam

Serena: si claro, pasa (entrado a la casa) Mamá ya llegué!!

Ikuko: (saliendo de la cocina) Hijita, tan temprano?

Serena: si un poco temprano

Seiya: hola suegrita!

Ikuko: suegrita?, disculpe jovencito…

Serena: jajajaja Seiya! No molestes a mi mamá, no te acuerdas de él?

Seiya: un gusto de verla de nuevo señora, igualita a como la recordaba, no pasan los años por usted verdad?

Ikuko. Jajaja si ya me acorde, pero que lindo y que guapo te has puesto, como has estado hijo, y tus hermanos?

Seiya: gracias señora, mis hermanos están algo ocupados, pero yo me escapé, ya sabe quería ver a su hija

Ikuko: pues ya sabes que esta es tu casa, bueno si quieren hay pastel

Seiya: no gracias señora acabamos de desayunar, además solo venia a dejar a su hija y a saludarla a usted

Ikuko: pues muchas gracias por pasar a saludar, pues bueno los dejo para que platiquen, espero verte seguido por aquí Seiya (mientras entraba de nuevo a la cocina)

Seiya: bueno Bombón, me retiro

Serena: vete con cuidado ok?

Seiya: sí, mira aquí tienes mi celular, mi dirección y el teléfono del departamento

Serena: ya tienen departamento?

Seiya: si, ves cuando se fue Yaten, ah pues se encargó de todo, para no tener que estar en el hotel, ya sabes como es de pesado

Serena: ya veo

Seiya: así que ya sabes donde encontrarme, no importa la hora ok?

Serena: ok gracias, vendrás a visitarme?, o eres muy famoso para eso?

Seiya: pues tú que crees?, por algo estoy aquí ahora no?, además yo iría hasta el fin del mundo solo para verte

Serena: jajaja ok ok (tratando de ocultar lo sonrojada que estaba)

Seiya: ya verás, me vas a tener más cerca de lo que te imaginas

Serena: ah si? (dedicándole una sexy mirada)

Seiya: ya verás (en el mismo tono que Serena)

Serena: jajaja ok, entonces te veo pronto, no es así?

Seiya: sí, te marco llegando a mi casa

Serena: ok, como en los viejos tiempos

Seiya: así es, bueno me despides de tu mam

Serena: ok… Seiya?

Seiya: dime

Serena: tienes que hacer algo para que te perdone

Seiya: para que me perdones?, por qué? Qué te hice?

Serena: cómo que qué hiciste? Se te hace poco marcharte sin siquiera decir a donde te ibas, sin decir adiós, sin un teléfono o dirección para poder seguir en contacto

Seiya: Bombón… discúlpame… yo…

Serena: te extrañe mucho Seiya (abrazándolo)

Seiya: yo también te extrañe muchísimo no tienes ni idea de cuanto (respondiéndole el abrazo), pero ya estoy aquí no?

Serena: me vas a volver a dejar?

Seiya: Claro que no Bombón (separándose de ella) verás que voy a estar cerca de ti

Serena: esta bien, te creeré (sonriéndole), bueno será mejor que te vayas o no me imagino a Yaten molestándome diciendo que te quito el tiempo

Seiya: jajaja, ignora al enano, ya sabes que me vale lo que me diga

Serena: no se te olvide marcarme

Seiya: esta bien, nos vemos (yéndose)

Serena se quedó en la puerta un poco confundida, hace años se había enojado de sobremanera con Seiya, por irse sin despedirse, recordando lo horrible que fue llegar un día a la escuela y darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba ahí, estar casi toda la semana sola puesto que sus únicos amigos eran Seiya, Yaten y Taiki; sobretodo Seiya que nunca la dejaba sola, fue algo duro, puesto que estaba demasiado acostumbrada a él, y a pesar de ser niños era un sentimiento tan triste el no tenerlo a su lado, pero ahora Seiya había regresado y todo el coraje que creía que sentía por haberse ido de esa manera ahora se daba cuenta que no era sino unas enormes ganas de volverlo a ver.

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola a todos, pues ya esta el segundo capítulo, díganme que tal les pareció, va bien???

**Marina**, amiga pues ya sabes porque me tardé, pero bueno espero me digas que tal este sale???

**Neo-Gaby**, que bueno que te guste pues este fue en su mayoría dialogo entre Serena y Seiya, cómo lo viste?? Gracias por seguir leyendo

**Elizabeth**, pues aquí está el siguiente, te gusto??? Gracias por el apoyo

**Jeannette**, gracias por tu review y claro que te aviso cuando actualice

**-SailorChibiUsa-** gracias por tu review (toda rojita) pues seguiré dando lata con historias Serena y Seiya ojala sigas leyendo

**Aisha-ladimoon**, sii aquí esta otro de Serena y Seiya, es que me encantan espero te haya gustado

**Andrea,** gracias!, que bueno que te gustó mi otro fic y al parecer este espero sigas leyendo

**Calixta**, hola! Pues aquí esta y trataré de hacerlo larguito sale? Besos

**Buffy**, pues haber que te parecio este, ojala te guste

Por cierto, las personas que quieren que les avice cuando actualizo, solo dejenme su e-mail y con mucho gusto lo hago ok? Besitos a todos (dejen review siiii???)

**_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	3. Chap 3 Ellos aqui?

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 3: Ellos aquí????_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya****/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak**Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Al día siguiente en casa de Serena…_**

Minak: Serena!!!!!! Apúrate!!!! Se nos hace tarde y todavía tenemos que pasar por Lita!!!!!

Serena: (desde su balcón) Ya voy Minak!!!!!!!!! (bajando las escaleras), bye mamá, papá, Shingo!

Ikuko: Serena no olvides tu almuerzo

Serena: ahh se me olvidaba, gracias, nos vemos luego

Ikuko: salúdame a Seiya si lo ves ok?

Serena: ah si, bye (cerrando la puerta de la casa)

Ikuko: la sorpresa que se va a llevar

Kenji: y eso?, por qué?, qué Seiya?

Ikuko: ahh se me había olvidado comentarte, los chicos Kou regresaron a Tokio y ayer vino Seiya a dejar a Serena a la casa, paso a saludar

Kenji: ya recuerdo, que bien me caían esos niños, y por qué se va a llevar una sorpresa mi princesa?

Ikuko: ah porque mas tarde habló Seiya y antes de pasarle a Serena, me preguntó que en que salón estaba y que clases tomaba, para inscribirse a las mismas que Serena, ya sabes para no sentirse raro

Kenji: ya veo, pues que bueno, ahora estaré tranquilo puesto que sé que la cuidar

Shingo: de que tanto dicen que no entiendo nada, de quien estamos hablando?

Ikuko: de los amigos de infancia de Serena

Kenji: si, Seiya, Yaten y Taiki Kou

Shingo: se refieren a los three lights?!?!?!?!

Ikuko: si creo que tienen un grupo musical

Shingo: no es tan solo una banda mamá, son los super ídolos de todo Japón!!!

Ikuko: algo as

Shingo: y son amigos de el monstruo ese

Ikuko: si son amigos de tu hermana y no le digas monstruo

Shingo: no cabe duda que la tonta de Serena me sigue sorprendiendo

Kenji: Shingo respeta a tu hermana,

Shingo: si papa

**_Mientras en el coche de Minak…_**

Minak: que??????????????????? Te acompañó a tu casa??????

Serena: si no es para tanto

Lita: pero Sere, no cualquier ídolo acompaña a alguien a su casa

Serena: en primera no soy cualquiera y en segunda, yo lo conocí antes de que fuera nadie, así que no tiene nada de malo, que un amigo acompañe a su amiga a su casa, y a saludar a sus suegros (con toda naturalidad)

Minak: haber haber haber cómo esta eso de suegritos???, explícate!!!

Serena: jajaja, es que Seiya a pesar de que éramos chiquitos le decía suegrita a mi mamá y suegrito a mi papá, les decía que él siempre iba a estar conmigo y que en la tele oyó que un "amigo" de una chava que se la vivía con ella les decía así a los papás de esta, pues empezó a decirles así, jajaja es que estábamos chicos así que ni siquiera le prestábamos atención a eso y a mis papás les daba mucha gracia (contenta al contarles), aunque no cumplió su promesa (cambiando de contenta a un poco triste)

Minak: Wow Serena, que romántico!!!! Es Seiya, que suerte tienes

Lita: pero a que te refieres con que no cumplió su promesa

Serena: pues dijo que siempre iba a estar conmigo, y se fue, así que no la cumpli

Lita: pero regreso no?

Minak: si Serena, por cierto cuando vio a tu mamá le dijo suegrita?

Serena: si, jajaja, vieras la cara que puso mi mamá al principio pues no lo había reconocido, pero una vez que se acordó quien era, todo estuvo normal

Minak: ya veo, por fin llegamos a la escuela, hay que apurarnos o el profesor nos mandará a detención (en el estacionamiento)

Lita: sí, ya luego seguimos platicando ok?

Serena: ok… donde estarás Seiya?, tengo ganas de verte…, pero que me pasa? Hey chicas espérenme!!!!

Amy: hola chicas!

Serena: hola Amy que haces aquí afuera?

Amy: pues las estaba esperando

Lita: y eso???

Amy: pues vi que no estaba el coche de Minak, y me imagine que venían las 3 juntas

Minak: ay Amy, será mejor que pase también por ti, para que lleguemos juntas las tres!!! Que te parece?

Amy: pero luego llegan tarde… (en voz bajita)

Serena: decidido desde mañana nos venimos las 4 juntas!!!

Minak: siiii

Lita y Amy: estas niñas…

Amy: bueno vamos a clases que no quiero que me manden a detención

Lita: si, apúrense niñas!

Serena: si ya vamos, anda Minak

Minak: ya voy

**_Las chicas iban corriendo al salón y tenían escasos minutos, pero al momento de entrar a su salón estas se quedan en shock principalmente Serena…_**

Seiya: hola Bombón! (parándose a saludar a Serena)

Serena: Seiya???

Taiki y Yaten: hola Serena, chicas

Chicas: hola!

Serena: hola tai, Yaten, pero díganme que hacen aquí?

Yaten: ah tan rápido y ya nos corres, mmm sigues siendo la misma niña maleducada de hace años

Serena: mira Kou no te metas conmigo!!!

Seiya: si enano, deja en paz a mi Bombón

Yaten y Serena: (esta última apenada) tu Bombón?

Seiya: pues claro, solo yo te puedo molestar

Serena: ay Seiya…

Minak: mhm pero no nos han dicho, por que están aquí?

Yaten: que ruda Minak, no sabia que te caíamos tan mal (bromeando)

Minak: no no no, no es eso, pero es extraño que unos ídolos estudien con nosotras

Taiki: no somos unos ídolos Minak, somos personas normales como t

Lita: por cierto, donde esta Serena…?

Minak: y Seiya???

Yaten: jajaja, ya vez Taiki te dije que Seiya estaría sobre de ella

Amy: a que te refieres Yaten?

Yaten: Amy verdad?

Amy: si…

Taiki: lo que pasa Amy es que Sere fue, es y será la mejor amiga de Seiya, es más nunca la olvido aunque eran chiquitos se querían de sobremanera y pues ahora que sabia que regresábamos a Tokio pues era obvio que no iba a perder la oportunidad de estar con ella, esa es una de las razones por la cual estamos en este colegio estudiando

Amy. Ya veo

Minak: que romántico!! (con corazoncitos en los ojos)

Yaten: y a esta que le pasa?

Lita: jajaja, discúlpenla, es algo loquita

Yaten: por cierto aquí los profesores llegan tarde?

Amy: es verdad, el profesor nunca tarda tanto en llegar

**_Mientras que afuera del salón…_**

Serena: me sorprendes

Seiya: por qué?

Serena: no es casualidad que hayas escogido la misma escuela y el mismo salón en el que estudio verdad?

Seiya: la verdad?.... no, sabes las ventajas de ser famoso es que en primera y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo famoso es que conozco a tu mamá y me proporcionó en que escuela y salón estabas, y ahora si con lo de famoso pues fue que convencimos al director que nos pusiera en este salón, porque teníamos amigos aquí y así no nos íbamos a sentir raros, y por consiguiente estaríamos mas cómodos

Serena: entonces solo era por comodidad…

Seiya: sabes que eso no es cierto Bombón (dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa y acercándose mucho)

Serena: ah no?, entonces por qué? (preguntándole con cara inocente pero con un tono sexy)

Seiya: por que eres mi mejor amiga (ya estando a unos milímetros de el rostro de Serena)

Serena: ah si?

Seiya: si… ((ya muuuuuuyyy cerca de la boca de Serena)

Serena: ok te creo (cambiando el tono de voz por uno alegre, dándose media vuelta caminando hacia el salón)

Seiya: que??? (confundido por la actitud de Serena) Hey Bombón espérame!!!! (alcanzándola) que mala eres

Serena: yo???, por qué??? Qué hice??? (con carita inocente)

Seiya: olvídalo…, oye el profesor ya tardo, es normal?

Serena: pues no quien sabe lo que haya pasado

Seiya: (abriendo la puerta del salón) Después de usted _my lady_

Serena: gracias (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Seiya: de nada (un poco rojito por la acción de Serena)

Minak: ustedes dos, dónde andaban ehhh???? Serena???? (con cara maliciosa)

Seiya: ahh es que Bombón y yo teníamos asuntos que arreglar, verdad Bomboncito?

Serena: estee sí… por qué tan interesada Minak?

Minak: no por nada, luego hablamos sale?

Yaten: mi querida Minak, por qué extraño?, que tiene que Seiya y Serena pasen tiempo juntos, ya sabes que la conocemos desde que éramos niños

Taiki: eso si, además ya les dijimos que Seiya y Serena eran inseparables, verdad chicos?

Seiya y Serena: si… (apenados)

Taiki: cambiando de tema, Amy?

Amy: si?

Taiki: quería ver si terminando las clases me enseñas las instalaciones de la escuela, es que las desconozco

Amy: si claro

Minak: pero yo la iba a llevar a su casa

Taiki: no te preocupes Minak, Seiya y yo trajimos nuestros coches. Así que Yaten te regresas con Seiya

Seiya: pero si yo voy a dejar a Bombón a su casa, pues ayer no vi a mi suegrito

Serena: Seiya!!

Seiya: jajaja, lo siento enano, pide ray, o acompáñanos (con mirada asesina para Yaten)

Yaten: este… no gracias Seiya, luego paso a visitar a los papás de Sere

Minak: pues con mucho gusto yo te llevo Yaten

Yaten: gracias, me agradaría,

Minak: si así, Lita y yo te enseñamos un poco de lo nuevo de Tokio

Yaten: gracias, entonces así quedamos

Lita: creo que yo les voy a fallar Minak, es que hoy tengo que ir a recoger aun amigo al aeropuerto

Serena: ahhh con que un "amigo", de casualidad es ese "amigo" del que me hablaste el otro día???

Lita: si…, ese mismo Serena (sonrojada)

Seiya: que amigo Bombón? (preguntándole al oído)

Serena: luego te cuento (también al oído)

Minak: oye Lita, qué amigo?

Lita: un chico que conozco desde hace 5 años

Minak: ok, luego me cuentas sale? (en eso entra el director)

Director: tomen asiento por favor, sus profesores no pudieron asistir hoy a clases y también van a faltar mañana debido a un congreso no previsto, lamento que no les hayamos podido avisar antes de esto, pero bueno, eso es todo, ah aprovechando que estoy aquí, ya veo que los jóvenes Kou encontraron a sus amigas, deberían aprovechar y enseñarles las instalaciones

Minak: si director, las señoritas Tsukino y Mizuno junto conmigo les enseñaremos la escuela

Director: muy bien, bueno a los demás no quiero que hostiguen a los muchachos ok

Resto del salón: si Director

Director: muy bien, ahora pueden retirarse todos, los veo hasta el miércoles (saliendo del salón)

Lita: chicos nos vemos luego, adiós!!! (yéndose)

Todos: adiós!

Serena: Hey Minak!, yo no dije que iba a…

Seiya: que linda Bombón, (abrazándola por la cintura) me encantaría que me mostrarás tu escuela

Serena: dirás nuestra escuela (sonrojada)

Yaten: no pierdes el tiempo Seiya, cuidado Serena

Seiya: oye!, tenía muchos años de ni ver a MI Bombón, ups (sonrojado)

Serena: este Seiya, ya me puedes dejar de abrazar

Seiya: este…, si verdad?

Serena: y otra vez con lo de tu Bombón?

Seiya: qué, acaso no es cierto?

Serena: pues…

Taiki: Amy nos vamos?, no creo que te interese ver pelearse a esos dos

Yaten: como en los viejos tiempos

Amy: pues vámonos

Minak: Yaten, te quedas?

Yaten: Hey Minak espérame!!!! (yendo tras ella)

Amy: así es Yaten?

Taiki: no, pero le dan pánico las fans, sobretodo si son escandalosas y empalagosas, así que no se quiere ir solo

Amy: ya veo, bueno vámonos

Taiki: si (dejando solos a Serena y Seiya que seguían dándose indirectas)

Seiya: bueno ya, tengo hambre, te invito a desayunar, que dices?

Serena: siiii, vamos….

Continuará…..

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola a todos, pues ya esta el tercer capítulo, díganme que tal les pareció, va bien??? Alguna queja????

**Marina**, hola amiga de alma!!!, pues ya esta aquí el tercero, que tal eh???, por cierto te manda saludos Eddy

**Neo-Gaby**, hola!!!, bueno aunque no hay review tuyo, pues me llegaron tus e-mails, gracias por seguir apoyándome!!!, que tal viste este?

**Sailor-ChibiUsa,** gracias por tu review ya aquí esta el siguiente!! Que te pareció?

**Silver Moonlight-81**, Hola!!!, que bueno que también te esa gustando este , y claro yo te aviso cada que actualice

**Elizabeth**, hola!!!!, siii arriba Serena y Seiya!!! Jejeje es que me emociono gracias por tus e-mail, estamos en contacto sale???

**Chicamar1**, gracias por tu review!! y siiii Seiya es un amor (cara babeando por él) jejejeje, es que me derrite, espero sigas leyendo, gracias!

**Andrea,** hola!, que bueno que te siga gustando, que te pareció este??, y siii hartaré a todos de SeiyaSerena fics!!! Jajaja, creo que me emocione, gracias por tu review!

**Sakura Rika**, que bueno que te encantó!, gracias por el apoyo!!! Espero te haya gustado este

**Aisha-ladimoon**, hola!!, yaaa oo no es excelente jejeje espero te siga gustando este nuevo chapie

**July**, hola!, gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste, espero sigas leyéndola, besitos

Bueno, saludos a Jeannette, Calixta y Buffy (acuérdense de mi T.T ) eso es todo por ahora no se olviden de los reviews!!

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por cierto, los que quieran que les avise cuando actualizo, solo déjenme su e-mail y con mucho gusto lo hago ok? Besitos a todos (dejen review siiii???)

**_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	4. Chap 4 Qué siento?

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 4: Qué siento?…_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya****/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak**Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Seiya había decidido llevar a Serena a su casa, y en el camino…_**

Seiya: por que tan pensativa Bombón?

Serena: yo… no por nada,

Seiya: sabes no importa que me haya ido tanto tiempo, ni tampoco importa que cuando nos conocimos éramos pequeños, te conozco mas que nadie y se que me estas mintiendo, dime que te molesta?

Serena: si… se ve que me conoces bien, pues nada… lo que pasa es que es incomodo ver como todas las chicas de la escuela te ven como tontas y a mí me ven como si fuera una bruja o algo por el estilo

Seiya: jajaja, eso es porque están celosas de que andas conmigo, ya sabes soy un ídolo

Serena: se me olvidaba que ahora eres famoso

Seiya: y eso te molesta?

Serena: no, pero porque me ven feo (algo triste)

Seiya: no te pongas así Bombón, me regalas una sonrisa? (volteando a ver a Serena) así me gusta, te ves mas bonita cuando estas alegre

Serena: gracias

Seiya: Bombón?

Serena: que paso?

Seiya: me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al concierto que vamos a dar el sábado?

Serena: Claro!!!, me encantaría ir a un concierto de ustedes, aunque no sabía que iban a dar uno

Seiya: si, hoy salen a la venta los boletos

Serena: entonces tendré que ir a comprar uno

Seiya: pero que dices, no necesitas comprar nada, yo te voy a dar tu boleto por eso te estoy invitando, además no quiero que tengas cualquier lugar, quiero que estés en primera fila y en medio, para poder verte todo el concierto solo a ti, ahh y también te daré un pase para que puedas entrar a vernos

Serena: (sonrojada) gracias… y dime solo me vas a ver a mi?

Seiya: pues si, es mas ese concierto es dedicado para ti

Serena: y eso?

Seiya: porque yo te quiero mucho… y mis hermanos también, y pues eres la primera amiga que tuve, diría la única realmente que he tenido

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: ahhh y si quieres podemos invitar a tus amigas

Serena: si eso me gustaría, así no iría sola

Seiya: ok, entonces ya sabes para el sábado no hagas planes, iría por ti a las 9 AM y nos vamos todo el día te parece?

Serena: todo el día?

Seiya: no te gustaría salir conmigo el sábado? (aparentando decepción)

Serena: no no, no es eso, pero me sacaste de onda

Seiya: entonces es un si?

Serena: si, Seiya?...

Seiya: si?

Serena: nada…

Seiya: ok, por cierto Bombón, tenemos todo el día de mañana libre verdad?

Serena: si, por que?

Seiya: te gustaría que pasara temprano por ti, y paseamos por esta hermosa ciudad?

Serena: claro, es mas desayunas en mi casa, que te parece?

Seiya: perfecto, así aprovecho y saludo a mi suegrito

Serena: sigues con eso… (sonrojada)

Seiya: ahh mi suegro me adora, o no?

Serena: si, se me había olvidado lo bien que le caías

Seiya: pues con un chico tan encantador como yo

Serena: ya vas a empezar

Seiya: ah se me olvidaba, tengo una sorpresa para ti

Serena: ah si???, qué es???

Seiya: ah pues es para que me disculpes por haber desaparecido sin decirte nada

Serena: ok ok, pero que es???

Seiya: jajaja vas a tener que esperar hasta el sábado

Serena: por que?????

Seiya: ya verás… por cierto se me antojo un helado

Serena: pero si acabamos de desayunar

Seiya: quieres uno?

Serena: siiii

Seiya: jajaja, a donde vamos?

Serena: pues vamos al Crown Center, te acuerdas donde queda no?

Seiya: como olvidarme de ese lugar, si cada vez que salíamos de la escuela íbamos ahí.

Serena: como le estará yendo a Minak con el odioso de Yaten

Seiya: no se…, le hablamos?

Serena: si deja le marco al celular (marcándole a Minak)

Minak: si diga?, Hey Yaten no vayas tan rápido!!!

Serena: hola soy yo Minak, todo bien con ese gruñón?

Minak: hola Sere! Pues mas o menos, Yaten esta manejando

Serena: le dejaste manejar tu coche nuevo y a mí no me dejas????

Minak: ay Sere, es que tu ni siquiera sabes

Serena: eres mala Minak

Seiya: oye dile que me pase a Yaten

Serena: oye Minak, pásame a Yaten, Seiya le quiere hablar

Minak: si claro, Yaten te habla Seiya

Yaten: (tomando el celular) si que paso?

Seiya: oye enano, cuidado con el coche de Minak eh!, por cierto, voy a tardar hoy así que no me esperen temprano, avísale al John ****su representanteque no voy a la sesión de fotos sale?

Yaten: pero Seiya…

Seiya: anda enano, no ves que voy a ver a mi suegrita

Yaten: no pierdes el tiempo verdad?

Seiya: pero que dices, no te entiendo nada?

Yaten: ah con que no me entiendes ehhh?, pues bueno mándale un beso muy fuerte de mi parte a Serena si?

Seiya: mira Yaten!!!

Yaten: jajaja, ya entendiste o no?

Seiya: no juegues con eso o vas a ver!!, bueno ya me voy, nos vemos luego

Yaten: sale, bye, no se te olvide el bes… (colgó Seiya), jajajaja, que enojón

Minak: de que te ríes Yaten? (medio celosa por oír que le estaba mandando besos a su mejor amiga)

Yaten: yo de nada

Minak: te gusta Serena verdad?

Yaten: jajaja, no inventes Minak, para nada, la quiero como a una hermana, por eso me reía, porque a Seiya le gusta, pero cuando le dices directamente algo con respecto a eso se hace el tonto

Minak: ya veo… bueno y a donde vamos?

**_De regreso con Serena y Seiya_**

Serena: Seiya?????? (llevaba rato hablándole y no reaccionaba) Seiya!!!!!!!

Seiya: ah que paso?? (ya estacionándose)

Serena: que paso?, que te dijo Yaten, que te pusiste tan serio? (entrando al Crown)

Seiya: nada, ese enano esta loco

Serena: ni que lo digas, te parece bien esta mesa?

Seiya: si claro

Serena: pero que te dijo?

Seiya: tanto te interesa saber lo que él dijo? (muy serio)

Serena: pues si, me interesa saber que dijo para que te pusieras así, no me gusta verte serio Seiya, y si te dijo algo malo, vas a ver la paliza que le doy!

Seiya: ok, pero no le pegues muy fuerte ok? (sonriendo ante la respuesta de Serena), Bombón?

Serena: si?

Seiya: (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla, un beso muy suave pero muy tierno) listo!

Serena: (sonrojada) y eso a que se debe?

Seiya: eso fue lo que me dijo Yaten

Serena: O.o no entiendo

Seiya: me dijo que te diera un beso de parte de el, solo para molestarme

Serena: ah entonces te pusiste celoso ehhh???? (fastidiándolo)

Seiya: (sonrojado), no no me puse celoso, además a ti no te gusta verdad?

Serena: ya sabes que no (se acerca la mesera)

Mesera: que desean?

Serena: ah yo quiero un helado doble de chocolate con crema batida y una cereza!

Mesera: y usted joven?

Seiya: lo mismo

Mesera: en un momento se los traigo, ahhh pero si eres Seiya Kou!!!

Seiya: el mismo

Mesera: seria mucha molestia si me das tu autógrafo???

Seiya: no para nada, donde te firmo

Mesera: aquí por favor (dándole una hoja y pluma)

Seiya: como te llamas?

Mesera: Nadyko

Seiya: ok Nadyko aquí tienes

Nadyko: gracias, ahorita les traigo su orden

Seiya: (volteando a ver a Serena) que?

Serena: nada, no me acostumbro a que seas famoso

Seiya: ya te acostumbraras, por cierto, y dime como fue eso de que me contaste del chico que te gustaba?

Serena: ahh, pues era amigo de un amigo, jejeje, pero ya te dije que solo me ve como una niña, es que era mas grande que yo

Seiya: ya veo, pero te gustaba o lo querías? (un poco triste)

Serena: nada mas me llamaba la atención, ya sabes algo pasajero, además ya tiene mas de dos años de todo eso

Seiya: y que fue de el

Serena: no se, ni me interesa

Seiya: entonces nadie ocupa tu corazón?

Serena: en el plano amoroso no, porque mi corazón lo ocupan mis papas, mis amigas, mi hermano

Seiya: ahh así que tengo altas posibilidades?

Serena: de que?

Seiya: olvídalo…, espera dijiste hermano?

Serena. Si

Seiya: pero si tu no tienes hermanos

Serena: si, pero mi mamá tuvo a mí hermanito poco tiempo después de que ustedes se fueron

Seiya: ya veo, pues tengo que conocerlo (llego Nadyko con las bebidas)

Nadyko: aquí tienen

Serena y Seiya: gracias

Serena: y cuéntame como fue tu vida todo el tiempo que estuviste lejos de casa

Seiya: todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de casa? (viéndola tiernamente) pues estuve extrañándote infinitamente…

Serena: anda dime!!!

**_Mientras que con Taiki y Amy_**

Taiki: que bien me la he pasado contigo Amy

Amy: gracias Taiki

Taiki: que puedo hacer para pagar el favor de que me ayudaras con el recorrido de la escuela y ponerme al corriente de las actividades de la escuela, eh?

Amy: no fue nada, además de que eres muy inteligente y no fue ninguna molestia

Taiki: ya se!, el sábado vamos a dar un concierto te gustaría ir?

Amy: si claro, pero iría yo sola?

Taiki: , Seiya me había dicho que iba a invitar a Serena al concierto, y conociendo a Serena lo mas probable es que tampoco le gustaría ir sola, así que se pueden acompañar que dices?

Amy: pues claro, aunque como dices tu, conociendo a Serena, capaz y ya convenció a Seiya para que nos inviten a todas

Taiki: tienes razón, y Seiya no se resiste a lo que su Bombón dice

Amy: le gusta mucho verdad?

Taiki: si, es mas todavía guarda una foto de cuando éramos pequeños, la foto esta impecable, la cuida de sobremanera, esta muy chistosa, fue en un festival, vieras las cara de Yaten, el pobre está en el suelo tirado, porque molestaba a Serena y llego Seiya y entre él y Serena lo vencieron y quedo en el suelo, entonces la foto quedó así, Serena sentada en el estomago de Yaten, Seiya sentado en las piernas de Yaten, y yo atrás de ellos parado. Pero esa foto es su favorita, los dos se están viendo y están agarrados de la mano, realmente es muy tierna, si quitas a Yaten y a mi

Amy: ya veo, me imagino que esta feliz de estar aqu

Taiki: si, así es, aunque a mi también me agradó regresar, sobretodo porque conocí a una personita muy inteligente y con un lindo cabello color azul

Amy: (sonrojada) si?, pues a mi también me dio gusto conocerte

Taiki: bueno, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, ya es tarde y no vayan a pensar tus papás que te paso algo

Amy: solo mi mama

Taiki: y eso?

Amy. Ah es que mi papá falleció cuando yo era pequeña

Taiki: disculpa Amy

Amy: no te preocupes, anda vámonos (sonriéndole)

**_De regreso con Serena y Seiya, ya iban de regreso a casa de Serena_**

Seiya: ya llegamos

Serena: gracias por traerme (tomando su mochila, aunque no se dió cuenta que una hoja accidentalmente había entrado a su mochila)

Seiya: no fue nada, mi dulce y hermoso Bombón

Serena: Seiya!, ya deja de flirtear conmigo (sonrojada)

Seiya: si solo digo lo que pienso (acercándose a Serena, tomó su cara y le dio otro beso en la mejilla) gracias

Serena: por qué?

Seiya: por ser tan linda conmigo y aguantarme

Serena: en ese caso (dándole ahora un beso ella en la mejilla) gracias a ti por ser tan lindo conmigo

Seiya: ok, bueno será mejor que me vaya, vengo a desayunar mañana?

Serena: si claro, ahorita le aviso a mi mam

Seiya: ok, te hablo cuando llegue a mi casa (subiéndose al coche)

Serena: si, byee

Seiya: adiós preciosa (yéndose)

Serena: ay Seiya, que me haces que solo quiero estar contigo?, mmm que es esto (viendo la hoja), es la letra de Seiya…

Continuará…..

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola a todos, pues ya esta el cuarto capítulo, díganme que tal les pareció, va bien??? Alguna queja???? Gracias por leer!!!!!

**Silver**** Moonlight-81**, que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, espero este sea de tu agrado alguna sugerencia?

**Neo-Gaby**, Hola!, gracias por tu review, me alegra que te siga gustando, que te pareció este?

**Marina**, siii, Seiya va con todo con Serena, haber que pasa…

**Andrea,** siii arriba Serena y Seiya!!!, pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero te guste gracias por tu review

**Aisha****-ladimoon**, hola! Gracias por tu review y siii las parejas ya las empiezo a armar pero bueno haber que pasa… te va gustando, alguna sugerencia o algo??

**Mary**, hola!, gracias por tu review! pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero te guste por cierto trate de mandarte mail, pero me mandaron que tu correo esta descontinuado, mandame de nuevo tu e-mail para poder avisarte si?

**Reiko**, gracias por tu review!, y claro veras que hago muchos fics de Seiya y Serena, espero sigas leyendo

**Jeannete** gracias por tu review!!! Sigues aquí !!!! pues aquí esta el siguiente chapie!

**Serenity**** Kou**, Gracias!!!, a mi también me gusta mucho tu fic!, es muy bueno, gracias por dejar review

Bueno saludos a **Sailor Chibi-Usa**, **Elizabeth**,** Chicamar1**, **Sakura Rika** y **July**, **Calixta** y **Buffy** , donde están????, bueno… eso es todo por ahora no se olviden de los reviews!! Siii???? Que si no, no se si les va gustando o no?,

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Por cierto, los que quieran que les avise cuando actualizo, solo déjenme su e-mail y con mucho gusto lo hago ok? Besitos a todos (**dejen review siiii???)**

**_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	5. Chap 5 Quienes serán?

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 5: Quienes serán?…_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya****/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak**Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena: veamos que dice…

Ikuko: Serena hija, ya llegaste!

Serena. Hola ma! (olvidándose un momento de la hoja y yendo a saludar a su mama)

Ikuko: hoy te veniste sola?

Serena: no, me trajo Seiya

Ikuko: me lo imaginaba, y donde esta?

Serena: se tuvo que ir pero mañana viene a desayunar, no hay problema verdad?

Ikuko: para nada (ya en la cocina)

Serena: y como esta eso de que te lo imaginabas?

Ikuko: que cosa?

Serena: no te hagas mama, cuando te dije que Seiya me había venido a dejar, dijiste me lo imaginaba, además de que seguro sabes que Seiya esta en mi escuela y en mi salón verdad?

Ikuko: este…

Serena: mam

Ikuko: ay hija, pues es que ayer que te hablo Seiya antes de pasártelo me interrogo y no sabes lo suspicaz que es

Serena: Mmm, y por que no me lo dijiste?

Ikuko: porque me dijo que quería darte una sorpresa

Serena: esta bien, jejeje, yo también interrogué a Seiya y me dijo todo, pero solo por eso, me vas a tener que hacer un rico pastel de chocolate!!!

Ikuko: jajaja, ok, ve a tu habitación y al rato te hablo cuando este listo, te parece?

Serena: siiiii (yendo a su cuarto)

Ikuko: esa niña…

****

**_En el cuarto de Serena…_**

Serena: haber en que estaba…. Ahh si, la hoja, veamos dice: Siempre he sentido algo por ti, algo muy especial desde el momento en que te vi, no entendía que clase de sentimiento había en mi corazón, hasta ahora me he dado cuenta que lo que siento es amor. Te ame desde el momento en que te vi, te amo ahora y te amaré por siempre, porque esto que siento hacia ti, ya rebasa gran parte de mi. Si hasta ahora no te lo he dicho, es por que no se como hacerlo, pues el infinito amor que siento es demasiado para tener dimensión.

Seiya: veo que te gusta (diciéndole al oído)

Serena: ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! Seiya!!!!!!!!!!! Que susto me diste! Que mal educado!

Seiya: jajajaja, ya Bombón no seas exagerada, además quería ver si de casualidad te habías quedado con algo mío

Serena: este, si lo estaba leyendo

Seiya: y dices que el mal educado soy yo, y dime no se supone que uno no debe leer cosas que no son suyas?

Serena: no seas exagerado, jejeje, lo puedo terminar de leer

Seiya: no (quitándole la hoja)

Serena: pero…

Seiya: te lo termino de leer yo, si? además no quiero que leas el final

Serena: ok, escucho

Seiya: veamos dice: Tengo miedo a tu reacción, tengo miedo a un rechazo, ya que no quiero que mi corazón se rompa en mil pedazos, me he conformado con ser tu amigo y estar siempre contigo; que, al confesarte mis sentimientos desaparezca toda la magia que existe entre los dos. No te imaginas cuanto te amo mi dulce amor ****mi dulce y tierno Bombón, no podía dejar que leyeras que era para ti este pensamientorecuerden que lo que esta entre ****son pensamientos****

Serena: Seiya que lindo…

Seiya: si, se que soy lindo

Serena: no seas tonto, me refiero a que esta muy lindo lo que escribiste

Seiya: ah si, fue un momento de inspiración

Serena: ya veo, y dime pensabas en alguien cuando lo escribiste?

Seiya: pues la verdad no, pensaba solo en el amor

Serena: ah me hubiese gustado que fuera para mi, pero que digo…

Seiya: oye que lindo pusiste tu cuarto

Serena: ya lo sé, pensé que nunca ibas a entrar de nuevo por el balcón

Seiya: ya ves, pero si quieres no lo vuelvo a hacer

Serena: no quise decir eso, solo que cuando me cambie tendré la precaución de ponerle seguro al ventanal, para evitar accidentes

Seiya: jajaja, si cuando este cerrado tendré que entrar a la antigüita

Serena: me parece bien

Seiya: bueno ya que leíste mi pensamiento me voy

Serena: me lo regalas?

Seiya: que cosa?

Serena: tu pensamiento

Seiya: Mmm, ok pero te lo doy mañana

Serena: por que?

Seiya: lo paso a una hoja mas bonita y te lo dedico, que te parece?

Serena: ok! Gracias

Seiya: no es nada, bueno será mejor que me vaya

Serena: te vas con cuidado, ok?

Seiya: nos vemos Bomboncito!

Serena: ya sabes, me marcas cuando llegues!

Seiya: si, adiós preciosa! (subiéndose de nuevo a su coche y yéndose) ay Bombón a punto estuviste de ver que era para ti

****

**_En el departamento Kou_**

Taiki: ya se tardo Seiya no?

Yaten: ya sabes que esta con Sere, así que de que te preocupas

Taiki: se ve feliz no?

Yaten: creo que todos la extrañábamos

Taiki: si, ella es la única que nos conoció antes de que fuéramos nada y es una amistad pura y sincera

Yaten: si, y hasta la fecha no le importa que seamos famosos, nos sigue tratando igual

Taiki: si, por cierto como te fue con Minak?

Yaten: estuvo genial, ya se que auto me quiero comprar

Taiki: que tiene que ver Minak con un auto?

Yaten: ah es que la convencí de que me dejara manejar su coche y me encanto

Taiki: y que coche tiene?

Yaten: un peugeot 206 cc, pero bueno y dime que tal la amiga de Serena, Amy no?

Taiki: es una niña muy linda, y muuuy inteligente

Yaten: vaya hasta que encuentras a alguien digno para competir contigo no?

Taiki. Ay Yaten no todo es competición y lo sabes

Yaten: ay ya cálmate lo decía en broma, ahora solo falta que me digas que te gusto Amy no?

Taiki: este.. (sonrojado)

Yaten: jajajaja, no es cierto, jajaja, Taiki es verdad?

Taiki: ay déjame en paz

Yaten: no tiene nada de malo Tai expresa tus sentimientos

Taiki: ya bájale Yaten

Seiya: hoooola

Taiki: vaya al fin llegas

Yaten: llegaste justo a tiempo Seiya, Taiki estaba por contarme como es que se volvió loquito por Amy

Seiya: ahh si??, voy por palomitas

Yaten: si no tardes

Taiki: que chistosito andan eh

Seiya: no que va

Taiki: por cierto, John quiere que nos reunamos mañana en la tarde para una sesión de fotos, y Seiya no faltes ok?

Seiya: pero quería pasar la tarde con Bombón

Yaten: mira Seiya no nos vamos a tardar mucho así que porque no llevas a Sere, así no faltas a la sesión y también estas con ella que te parece

Seiya: buena idea enano

Taiki: bueno yo me voy a dormir

Seiya: que sueñes con Amy…

Taiki: y tu con Serena

Seiya: eso siempre!

Yaten: vaya mínimo no nos lanzó nada

Seiya: crees que al fin al serio de Taiki le guste alguien?

Yaten: ni idea, pero como tú no estabas tenia que fastidiar a alguien

Seiya: ah yo que pensé que era en serio

Taiki: que pesados esos dos (cerrando levemente la puerta de su cuarto)

Seiya: yo también me voy, mañana voy a desayunar con Bombón

Yaten: si si si, pero déjala respirar no, Bombón por aquí, Bombón por allá, bueno dime y donde la vas a llevar?

Seiya: a ningún lugar, voy a desayunar a su casa

Yaten: ya veo, bueno me saludas a sus papas, sale

Seiya: si, a que hora es la sesión?

Yaten: a las 4

Seiya: ok

**_Al día siguiente en la residencia Tsukino_**

Seiya: que rico le quedo el desayuno suegrita

Ikuko: ah pero déjame decirte que me ayudo Serena

Seiya: Bombón cocina?

Kenji: si hijo, pero solo cuando ella quiere, que es casi nunca, pero cuando lo hace le sale muy bien

Serena: papá!

Kenji: y dime cómo están tus hermanos, todo bien?

Seiya: si suegrito, precisamente hoy tenemos una sesión de fotos, por cierto quería pedirles permiso de llevarme hoy a Bombón para que me acompañe, si no hay algún problema

Ikuko: claro que no, que dices Kenji

Kenji: no veo ningún problema, ya se que puedo contar contigo para que la cuides verdad?

Seiya: ya sabe que si

Kenji: bueno estas en tu casa hijo, yo me tengo que ir a trabajar, princesa no te portes mal con Seiya, eh?

Serena: oye se supone que me debes defender a mi y no a Seiya

Kenji: jajaja, ok, se divierten (saliendo de la cocina)

Ikuko: te acompaño a la salida (yéndose con su esposo)

Seiya: bien, así ya pedimos permiso y no va a haber problema de que salgas conmigo

Serena: si ya sabes que no hay problema

Seiya: si pero me gusta que sepan que te voy a cuidar

Serena: ok ok

Seiya: mira, ahorita voy a mi departamento a cambiarme y regreso por ti, que te parece si vamos a comer?

Serena: esta bien, a donde vamos a ir?

Seiya: Mmm, no se

Serena: para saber como vestirme para verme linda

Seiya: Bombón, te pongas lo que te pongas te ves hermosa, hasta en pijama podrías ir

Serena: (sonrojada) ya Seiya, que mira ya me puse rojita

Seiya: y así también te ves muy linda

Serena: gracias

Seiya: anda ponte cualquier cosa, que te vas a ver linda

Serena: ok, a que hora vienes?

Seiya: pues nada mas voy a cambiarme y regreso, es mas vete a cambiar y yo te espero aquí, y pues de ahí nos vamos que dices?

Serena: ok, le dices a mi mamá?

Seiya: si ahorita le digo

Serena: bueno, no tardo (yendo a su cuarto)

Seiya: ok

Ikuko: y Serena? (entrando a la cocina)

Seiya: subió a cambiarse

Ikuko: y eso?

Seiya: le dije que mejor se cambiara de una vez, y ya nos vamos a comer y después a la sesión de fotos, para no llegar tarde, no hay problema?

Ikuko: para nada, y ahora cuéntame, que cara puso cuando los vio ayer en la escuela

Seiya: no sabe, estuvo cómico, pero mas la cara de sus amigas

Ikuko: no me digas, Minak fue la mas alborotada

Seiya: como supo?

Ikuko: pues las conozco y ya se como reaccionan

Seiya. Ya veo

Ikuko: bueno voy a ver porque se tarda tanto esa niña (yendo para con Serena)

Seiya: si suegrita

Shingo: Mamá!! Ya llegué!!!!, Salí temprano!!!

Seiya: (yendo al recibidor) ahh con que tu eres el pequeño hermano de Bombón

Shingo: ahh!!, era verdad!

Seiya: que paso?

Shingo: era verdad que mi hermana es amiga tuya

Seiya: así es

Shingo: me podrías dar tu autógrafo

Seiya: claro

Shingo: seré la envidia de mis amigos

Seiya: jajaja, está bien, dime donde quieres que te firme

Shingo: aquí, me acabo de comprar su CD

Seiya: ok, haber tienes una pluma?

Shingo: si toma

Seiya: gracias, veamos para Shingo de su cuñado Seiya Kou

Shingo: Wow!!! Oye oye oye, a mi me dijeron que eras amigo de mi hermana, no su novio

Seiya: jaja, que no te han dicho que a tus papas les digo suegritos?

Shingo: no, jajaja pero no importa, soy el cuñado de Seiya Kou!!!

Seiya: jaja, ok

Shingo: y dónde esta mi hermana?

Seiya: se esta cambiando porque la invite a comer y de ahí me va a acompañar a una sesión de fotos

Shingo: pues voy por ella (dejándolo solo)

Seiya: jeje, que simpático niño

Shingo: Hey cabeza de chorlito apúrate que te están esperando!

Serena: de cuando acá te preocupas por eso

Shingo: no hagas esperar a un ídolo

Serena: Mmm ya voy! Nos vemos mamá, regreso al rato!

Ikuko: que te vaya bien hija

Serena: ya estoy lista! (bajando las escaleras)

Seiya: Bombón…

Serena: que?

Seiya: te ves muy linda (Serena llevaba una faldita color rosa unos 10 cm. arriba de la rodilla, un top largo blanco, una bolsita blanca y sandalias del mismo color)

Serena: gracias

Seiya: seré la envidia de todos!

Serena: jajaja, creo que yo seré la envidia de todas con eso de que eres un ídolo

Seiya: Mmm, pues ya veremos, vámonos

Serena: si.. (saliendo de la casa)

Seiya: sube Bomboncito (abriendo la puerta del coche)

Serena: gracias

Seiya: bueno ahora vamos a mi departamento a cambiarme

Serena: si!

Seiya: haber que están haciendo esos dos

Serena. Jajaja, si están dormidos me dejas despertarlos???

Seiya: a los dos, o a uno?

Serena: solo a Yaten, para vengarme de lo mal que se porta conmigo

Seiya: ok, ya casi llegamos

Serena: tan rápido

Seiya: que no leíste donde te deje mi dirección

Serena: ups, no, no lo le

Seiya: ahh pues Yaten consiguió un departamento muy cerca de aqu

Serena: ohhh

Seiya: además, que abajo del departamento esta una discoteca nadie creería que vivimos ahí, así que si nos ven, solo dirán que la frecuentamos mucho, pero ya sabes que vivimos ah

Serena: y de quien es la disco

Seiya: de nosotros, ya sabes dinero extra

Serena: ya veo, pues cuanto dinero tienen, ups, disculpa no quise preguntar eso

Seiya: jajaja, ay Bombón pues no nos quejamos, mira ya llegamos

Serena: no sabía que eran dueños de esta disco!, es de las más exclusivas que hay

Seiya: si…, pero en si somos dueños de todo el edificio entero Bombón

Serena: que???

Seiya: si, el piso de abajo es la disco, el 2 piso es el estudio de grabación, el 3 piso el penthouse, y ya hasta arriba hay una palapa y un alberca

Serena: Seiya son unos ostentosos

Seiya: jajaja, Bombón!, mira en primera la disco es para tener mas fuentes de ingreso, el estudio de grabación que mejor si lo tenemos ahí, para practicar y todo el rollo

Serena: si tu dices, FRESAAAA

Seiya: eres una payasita!!!

Serena: y tu eres un sangrón!

Seiya: jajaja

Serena: bueno que vamos a estar parados aquí afuera, o me vas a invitar a entrar y conocer tu departamento?

Seiya. Ah si, ven, te voy a dar el tour

Serena: ok, (y así recorrieron la disco, y el estudio, cuando se dirigían al departamento)

Seiya: y que te parece, hizo buena elección Yaten?

Serena: pues si, la verdad esta muy padre, y dime algo por lo visto tienen planeado estar mucho tiempo aquí verdad?

Seiya: algo así, porque lo dices?

Serena: porque si no, no hubieran gastado tanto dinero en comprar todo esto

Seiya: tienes razón

Serena: bueno ahora a ver si están despiertos! (se abre el ascensor)

Seiya: veamos (abre la puerta del depto)

Serena: que lindo!

Seiya: quieres algo de tomar?

Serena: no gracias!

Yaten: (saliendo de la cocina) ahh!!! Que hacen ustedes aquí???

Serena: jajaja, no se me hizo

Seiya: nada, pues vengo a cambiarme para ir a pasear con Bombón y de ahí a comer

Yaten: pudiste haber avisado que venían no?, imagínate si hubiese estado indecente

Serena: ay Yaten, si tú siempre eres tan especial con el cuidado de tu persona y siempre andas impecable, eso te lo creería de Seiya no de ti

Yaten: jajaja, es cierto

Seiya: oye!!!

Serena: (cerrándole el ojo), anda vete a cambiar

Seiya: Mmm, no tardo (fingiendo estar enojado)

Serena: ok

Yaten: que linda te ves Sere

Serena: ya lo sé

Yaten: uyy que modesta

Serena: ya ves

Seiya: (desde su cuarto) cuidadito enano!!!

Yaten: jajaja quieres que vayamos a ver a Taiki

Serena: ok (yendo al cuarto de Taiki)

Yaten: aquí es

Serena: (tocando la puerta semiabierta) se puede?

Taiki: hola Sere!, que linda sorpresa

Serena: hola Tai (abrazándolo)

Taiki: como estas?, veniste sola?

Serena: no, vine con Seiya

Taiki: y donde esta?

Serena: se esta cambiando

Yaten: si, la invito a comer

Taiki: ya veo, oye te quería preguntar, me imagino que Seiya ya te invito al concierto que vamos a dar verdad?

Serena: si porque?

Taiki: y solo te invito a ti?

Serena: al principio si, pero le dije que no quería ir sola, así que tenia que llevar a mis amigas

Taiki: y que te dijo?

Serena: pues que si, por que ehhh????

Taiki: es que invite a Amy al concierto, pero me había dicho lo mismo que tú, que no le gustaría ir sola, así que quería asegurarme que iban a ir

Yaten: lo sabia si te gusta Amy!

Taiki: no es eso Yaten, pero se porto muy linda conmigo y pues se me hizo un buen gesto invitarla

Serena: si Yaten, no seas pesado

Seiya: de que pelean

Serena: de de nada… (sonrojada, Seiya se había puesto una camisa blanca y se había dejado desabrochado los primeros botones de la camisa, así que lucia un bien formado pecho, unos blue jeans, y unos zapatos de meter azul marino que combinaban a la perfección con el cinturón del mismo color)

Seiya: bueno si no pelean, vámonos

Serena: si, nos vemos chicos

Seiya: (tomando de la mano a Serena) nos vemos a las 4

Yaten: si!, llegas puntual!

Seiya: claro (saliendo del departamento)

Yaten: Taiki, fui yo, o Serena se quedó embobada con Seiya

Taiki: no fuiste tú, jaja, quien diría que esos dos se traen el uno al otro tontito

Yaten: se ven bien juntos

Taiki: la verdad que si, hacen una bonita pareja, oye ayúdame con unas líneas, es que no puedo terminar esta canción

Yaten: haber como va….

****

**_Ya en el coche_**

Seiya: que tienes?

Serena: nada, te ves muy guapo ups lo dije en voz alta

Seiya: gracias (sonrojado)

Serena: jajaja, estas todo color rojito

Seiya: Bombón!

Serena: así también te ves lindo

Seiya: si, búrlate, bueno dime son las 12 tenemos 4 horas que hacemos?

Serena: que te parece si vamos a "Plaza Américas" es un nuevo mall que abrieron hace poco, y me dijeron que tienen la mejor tienda de helados y que están riquísimos, que dices?

Seiya: ok, vamos ahí!

Serena: ok

Seiya: por donde es?

Serena: mira te vas por…. (Explicándole por donde irse)

Seiya: ok ok, ya entendí, por cierto ya esta lista la sorpresa que te tengo

Serena: ya???, ya me vas a decir que es?

Seiya: no, pero esta hecha especialmente para ti

Serena: y para que me dices eso, si todavía no me vas a decir

Seiya: solo espera un poquito mas y verás

Serena: esta bien

Seiya: oye esa de allá no es tu amiga Lita?

Serena: si! Ahh con que ese es su novio

Seiya: no que un amigo?

Serena: pues en si es su amigo, pero nosotras la fastidiamos diciéndole que es su novio

Seiya: entonces porque Minak le pregunto ayer que, qué amigo, no se suponía que lo conocían?

Serena: no, no lo conocemos, pero parece ser que a mi ya se me hizo

Seiya: quieres ir a saludarlos?

Serena: si vamos! oye y quienes serán esas personas que están con ellos?

Seiya: quienes?

Serena: mira hay un chico de cabello rubio y una chica de cabello agua marina

Seiya: pero si es….

Continuar

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno, espero les haya gustado… disculpa por la demora, prometo que con el otro n ome tardare tanto (solo si fuerzas mayores que yo no lo permiten)

**Elizabeth**, hola!!!, que bueno que ya me dejaste reviewcito que te pareció este???

**Silver**** Moonlight-81**, gracias! Espero este tan bien sea de tu agrado

**Sakura Rika**, Gracias por tu review pues aqui está el cap.5 que tal?

**Asahi****-chan**, hola!!! Pues gracias! Que bueno que te guste, (no por hacerme promoción, peros i te gustan los fics de Seiya y Serena, tengo otro que se llama Cómo me enamoré de ti, te lo recomiendo )

**Calixta,** hola!!!! hola!, si la verdad, no queri ahcer tanto lio con que saliera darien y eso, así que mejor no lo pongo y ya al chico que se referia Serena no era darien, sino Andrew ya ves que al principio del anime, ella está enamorada de él, con Seiya siiii le va a dedicar el concierto a Serena, ya en el proximo capi veras ****

**Serenity Kou**, que bueno que te gustó pues la hoja no decía mucho, solo pensamientos de Seiya jejeje, bueno gracias por tu review por cierto, tu fic esta genial!!!

**July**, hola! Claro que me acuerdo de ti gracias por tu review espero este tan bien te haya parecido interesante n.n

**Sailor**** Chibi-Usa**, de nada, y gracias a ti, por seguir leyendo en serio que por ustedes sigo escribiendo****

**Marina**, hola fea! Ayyy pues ya esta el siguiente!, yo le mando tus saludos a mi niño, bueno como viste este?

**Jeannete** gracias!!! Pues sigo escribiendo, como ves este? Espero te guste

**Aisha****-ladimoon**, jajaja, no de ultima, pues ya esta aquí el siguiente, haber que opinas

Bueno saludos a **Andrea**, **Neo-Gaby**, **Mary**, **Reiko****, Chicamar1** y **Buffy** , espero que les haya gustado, dejenme review siiii??? **(Mary, no se porque no se quieren mandar los mensajes a tu correo, trato de avisarte pero me los regresa el correo .)**

Porfis no se olviden de los reviewsitos que si no, no sé que les parece.

Los quiero mucho a todos!!!!

Por cierto, los que quieran que les avise cuando actualizo, solo déjenme su e-mail y con mucho gusto lo hago ok? Besitos a todos (**dejen review siiii???)**

comentarios, sugerencias a o (tengo Messenger en Hotmail, por si quieren agregarme)

**_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	6. Chap 6 Viejos amigos

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 6: Viejos amigos_ **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya****/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak**Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena: los conoces?

Seiya: no esto muy seguro, deja estacionar el coche y vamos a saludar a Lita

Serena: s

Seiya: listo!, vamos (tomando de la mano a Serena)

Serena: y me tienes que tomar de la mano?

Seiya: pues claro, no quiero que me vayan a robar a este ángel que va conmigo (sonriéndole)

Serena: Seiya… (sonrojándose)

Seiya: mira allá están

Serena: si

Seiya: si es Haruka!

Serena: quien? (a unos pasos de ellos)

Haruka: (volteando a ver a las personas que se acercaban) Seiya?

Seiya: hola! (dándose un fuerte apretón de mano)

Haruka: amigo, que haces aquí?

Seiya: pues lo mismo digo, que haces tú aquí, mis hermanos y vamos a vivir un tiempo aquí, y pues ya vez

Haruka: pues mira que coincidencia, yo también me vine a vivir par acá, pero dime quien es la preciosa niña que no sueltas? (haciendo sonrojar a Serena)

Seiya: ah pues mira te presento a Serena Tsukino

Haruka: ella es?, viejo con toda razón no dejabas de hablar de ella, (dirigiéndose a Serena) hola gusto en conocerte Serena, yo soy Haruka Tenoh un viejo amigo de Seiya, bueno aunque no lo conozco de tanto tiempo como t

Serena: hola, mucho gusto!

Haruka: ahora yo les presento a la personita por la cual me vine a vivir aquí, Michiru Kaioh

Michiru: hola!, encantada de conocerlos

Serena: hola mucho gusto

Seiya: lo mismo digo mucho gusto

Haruka: se me olvidaba también les presento a John y a su amiga Lita

John: hola, mucho gusto

Serena: hola John, jeje a Lita ya la conocemos Haruka, es amiga mía

Seiya: hola Lita, mucho gusto John, y bueno que hacen por aquí?

Michiru: ah pues Lita iba a salir con John y John tenia que ir a recoger a Haruka y pues yo venia con Haruka del aeropuerto así que decidimos dar un paseo

Seiya: ya veo, traen coche?

Haruka: claro que si, ya sabes mi bebé amarillo no lo dejo

Seiya: no que acabas de llegar de un vuelo?

Haruka: si pero le pedí a John que lo recogiera

Seiya: ya veo

Haruka: y a donde iban ustedes

Serena: íbamos a comer helado a Plaza Américas

Lita: que rico, son los mejores helados que he probado

Serena: pero no se comparan a los que haces tú Lita

Lita: no seas exagerada Sere

Serena: no soy exagerada, sabes Lita es la mejor chef que hay

John: tiene razón Serena, tu comida es de lo mejor

Seiya: entonces Lita un día de estos nos tienes que invitar a comer

Haruka: yo te apoyo Seiya

Michiru: lo siento Lita, creo que nos vas a tener que invitar a comer

Lita: jejeje, creo que si, pero Serena tu me ayudas, ok?, (diciéndole al oído a Serena) ya luego hablamos de Seiya y tu agarrados de la mano eh

Serena: si… (sonrojada)

Seiya: y ahora que te paso Bombón?

Serena: no nada, bueno nos vamos???

Haruka: claro, John y Lita se van con nosotros, no vemos en la heladería, Lita tú sabes cual es no?

Lita: si claro!

Seiya: bueno, nos vemos allá (jalando a Serena)

Michiru: que hermosa pareja hacen Serena y Seiya, hace cuanto son novios? (yéndose con Haruka, Lita y John al estacionamiento)

Lita: jajaja, no son novios Michiru

Michiru: ah es que se ven…

Haruka: si se ven como si lo fueran, tomados de la mano, y tienen una química increíble, pero en si, se conocen desde chiquitos, y Seiya la adora, en si desde que lo conocí no paraba de hablar de su Bombón

Michiru: Bombón?

Haruka: si, es el nick que le puso Seiya, y no sabes nunca dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que la quería y extrañaba

John: entonces para ahorita debe quererla ya en otro aspecto y no precisamente de amigos verdad?

Haruka: ni idea, pero me imagino, yo tenia un ratito de no verlo a él y a sus hermanos, porque estaban dando unos conciertos fuera de Londres, y ya vez que yo estaba en Alemania en una carrera, así que ni siquiera sabia que se venia para acá, pero ya me había comentado que tenia ganas de verla, así que por lo visto, terminando sus giras se vinieron para ac

John: ya veo… YA VEO!

Lita: que te pasa?

John: él era Seiya Kou, del grupo Three Lights!

Michiru: si, que no lo reconociste?

John: no lo ubiqué, jeje tendré que pedirle su autógrafo para mi hermanita

Michiru: tienes una hermanita?

John: si, lo mas probable es que en unos días llegue, ya ven que ahora mi papá viene a trabajar aquí y pues nos mudamos de nuevo, mi pobre hermana ya está harta de estarse mudando, se ha vuelto una niña muy seria y reservada

Lita: pobrecita…

Haruka: y que dice tu papá, ya por fin se va a quedar aquí, o solo van a vivir un tiempo y después se cambian?

John: pues no sé, pero yo ya hablé con él y le dije que yo ya me quedaba aquí y no me iba a estar cambiando nada mas por que al señor se le antoja ir de lado en lado, así que si piensa cambiarse, le dije que me comprara un departamento y listo me quedo aquí, y si mi hermanita quiere pues también que se quede.

Haruka: ya veo, bueno ya llegamos, (estacionándose) Lita ahora tú eres la guía

Lita: si, por aquí (bajándose del coche y yendo hacia la heladería)

**_Mientras que en la heladería_**

Seiya: ya te dije que te ves muy linda?

Serena: si… (sonrojada) creo que es la sexta vez que me lo dices Seiya

Seiya: ah… es que… que linda te ves!!!

Serena: ok ok, oye y de donde conoces a es muchacho tan guapo?

Seiya: con que te gusto eh?? (medio sentido)

Serena: sabes que no, pero debes de reconocer que esta lindo, y tan bien su novia

Seiya: mmm, Haruka lindo, si tu lo dices, pues lo conocí al poco tiempo de que nos fuimos, pues al cambiarnos a la escuela en Londres pues éramos algo reservados, pero un día estábamos Taiki, Yaten y yo en el receso hablando entre nosotros y se acercó a saludarnos, y nos hicimos amigos.

Serena: ya veo, así que el fue el que me reemplazo

Seiya: jajaja, mi Bomboncito, nadie te puede remplazar, sino ahorita que llegue Haruka le puedes preguntar

Haruka: que me puede preguntar?

Seiya: vaya, hasta que llegaron, Bombón y yo ya pedimos

Michiru: ya pidieron? No nos hubiésemos tardado tanto si Lita y John no hubieran venido noviando

John y Lita: no es cierto!

Haruka: jajaja, bueno vamos a pedir, ahorita regresamos

Seiya: si claro (se fueron por sus helados y regresaron)

Haruka: bueno que me iba a preguntar Serena, Seiya?

Seiya: ah que le dijeras si yo hablaba de ella, cuando nos conocimos

Haruka: no tienes ni la mas remota idea, Bombón por aquí, Bombón por allá, que si íbamos a comer tal cosa Seiya decía, no es que a Bombón le gusta lo mismo que a mi, y si nos burlábamos de la manera exagerada de comer, nos respondía que tú no te burlarías, no sabes a mi me tenia mareado

Serena: es verdad Seiya???

Seiya: este.. (sonrojado), solo tenias que haberle dicho que sí, que hablaba mucho de ella

Serena: ay Seiya que lindo!

Seiya: bueno... eso no necesitas decírmelo…

Haruka: ya vas de pesado

Michiru: jajaja, si solo tiene sentido del humor Ruka

Haruka: mmm (medio celoso porque Michiru lo estaba defendiendo)

Lita: por cierto ya el sábado es su concierto no?

Seiya: así es

Lita: que bien!, es que cantan muy bien

Seiya: gracias!

Serena: siii y nos va a dar boletos para todos!!!, verdad Seiya???

Seiya: jeje, si, John, Michiru, Haruka, ustedes quieren ir?

Haruka: si claro, ya sabes que no falto

Michiru: pues si va Haruka yo también

Seiya: y tu John?

John: si claro

Serena: siii

Seiya: Haruka aquí tienes el número de mi celular, háblame para saber donde estas y eso, y pues para los boletos ok?,

Haruka: me parece bien

Seiya: bueno viejo, nos vemos, es que todavía tenemos unos compromisos Bombón y yo, Michiru, John, gusto en conocerlos, los veo el sábado ok?

John: igualmente y gracias por lo de los boletos

Seiya: no hay problema, te lo mando con Lita, sale?

Michiru: gracias Seiya, nos vemos el sábado

Seiya: ok

Serena: bueno gusto en conocerlos muchachos, nos vemos

Haruka: adiós preciosa (cerrándole el ojo)

Serena: adiós Haruka

Seiya: me hablas ehhhh (mirando medio celosito a Haruka y yéndose de la mano con Serena)

Michiru: oye… no molestes a Seiya

Haruka: uyy cuanto amor le tomaste

Michiru: sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, deberías confiar un poquito mas en mí, como yo confío en ti, que cualquier otra chava te hubiese mandado a volar, por estarle coqueteando a Serena, aunque yo sé que solo lo hacías por molestar a Seiya

Haruka: lo siento Michi, me disculpas????? (poniéndole ojitos de cachorrito)

John: ay pero que empalagosos son ustedes

Lita: si si, mejor los dejamos

Haruka: jajaja, no busquen pretextos para estar solitos, si quieren estarlo nadie los obliga ehhh

John: Haruka…

**_Mientras que con Seiya y Serena_**

Serena: es muy agradable ese Haruka

Seiya: es un fastidioso, pero buen amigo

Serena: oye tengo hambre

Seiya: si yo también, que se te antoja comer?

Serena: no se… lo que sea, pero que sea rápido, pues muero de hambre!!!

Seiya: pues son las dos, vamos a un bonito restaurante a comer?, total tenemos dos horas

Serena: siii

Seiya: pues no se diga mas, a donde quiere ir mi Bomboncito?

Serena: donde tu quieras

Seiya: mmm, pues que te parece si vamos a… (suena su celular) ahhh ahora que quieren (contestando el cel) que paso?

Yaten: hola!, que hacen?

Seiya: pues pasándola muy bien, hasta que hablaste

Yaten: uyyy que agresivo

Seiya: jajaja, ya ves, que paso enano?

Yaten: ah pues Taiki y yo nos preguntábamos si querían venir a comer con nosotros, es que nos sentimos solitos

Seiya: uyy pobrecitos, deja le pregunto a Bombón

Yaten: si claro, aquí espero…

Seiya: Bombón dice Yaten que si no te molestaría que comiéramos con ellos dos

Serena: no para nada

Seiya: ok, sigues ahí?

Yaten: si que paso?

Seiya: pues que si, donde están?

Yaten: ah pues estamos en el Benigans

Seiya: ah ok, jejeje ahí saben buenas las hamburguesas

Yaten: no inventes, tú y tus hamburguesas, bueno entonces vienen?

Seiya: si en 5 minutos llegamos

Yaten: sale, byee (colgando el teléfono)

Serena: que paso?

Seiya: nada, que nos esperan en el Benigans

Serena: ah ok

Seiya: si de seguro Yaten quiere que vayamos a comer con ellos para asegurarse de que vaya a la sesión de fotos

Serena: que, pensabas faltar?

Seiya: jejeje, pues si nos la pasábamos bien, pues si

Serena: eres todo un caso

Seiya: pero solo cuando estoy contigo

Serena: jajaja, bueno…

**_En el crown center…_**

Amy: pues si chicas, Taiki es un chico adorable

Minak: y Yaten también, aunque se emociona manejando

Raye: y Seiya?

Minak: ah él es cosa aparte, verdad Amy

Amy: definitivo

Raye: por qué lo dicen?

Minak: por que Seiya se muere por Serena

Raye: cómo creen?

Amy: en serio Raye, Taiki me lo dijo

Minak: y a mí Yaten

Lita: y a mí Haruka

Raye, Amy y Minak: Lita????

Raye: cuando llegaste?

Lita: pues ahorita, que no me notan

Minak: y quién es ese lindo muchacho que viene contigo?

Lita: ah pues le s quería presentar a John, John ellas son Raye, Minak y Amy

John: hola chicas, mucho gusto

Amy: mucho gusto John

Raye: si es un placer

Minak: vaya hasta que te dejas ver!!!, vieras lo mucho que habla Lita de ti,

Lita: Minak!!!!

Minak: que????

John: jajaja, nos podemos sentar?

Minak: si claro, haber haber cuéntanos de ti

Raye: no le hagas caso a Minak, esta medio zafadita

Amy: discúlpalas a las dos

John: jajaja, no hay problema

Raye: en que estábamos, ah si en Serena

Lita: a la acabo de ver

Raye: si??, en donde???

John: la vimos con Seiya

Raye: que???

Minak: ves te lo dije

Lita: si, se veían muy lindos, y Seiya la llevaba de la mano

Minak: al rato le saco todo

Lita: y saben que es lo mejor de todo?

Amy: que Lita?

Lita: que Sere hizo que Seiya nos invitara a todas al concierto del sábado!

Raye: en serio?????????????

Minak: siii????????

Amy: si, Taiki ya me había comentado algo

Minak: uyyyy, ahí hay amor!

Amy: ay Minak (sonrojada)

John: por cierto no saben donde venden los boletos?

Lita: por que?, a ti también te invitaron

John: si, pero me gustaría llevar a mi hermana, pues le fascina como cantan

Lita: pues mejor dile a Haruka, porque si nos dan ellos los boletos, y sobretodo porque va Serena, van a ser en primera fila, así que si lo compras aparte puede que no le toque con nosotros, así que mejor háblale y que le pida uno extra, no?

John: pero ya son muchos

Raye: pues no pierdes nada con intentarlo, por cierto quien es Haruka?

Lita: un amigo de John

Minak: y esta guapo?????

Raye: no pierdes la oportunidad eh???

Minak: jajaja, no solo decía, además yo tengo a Yaten

Raye: ah si?

Minak: si, solo que el no lo sabe

Lita: jajaja, ay Minak

**_De regreso con Serena y los Three Lights _**

Yaten: ahh entonces te encontraste con Haruka

Seiya: así es, y se vino a vivir aquí también

Taiki: que simpático, nuestro viejo amigo también lo vamos a tener aqu

Seiya: si, pero no sé a donde se vaya a inscribir, ya ves que es medio especial

Taiki: pues dices que te dijo que se había venido por su novia no?

Yaten: y estaba linda?

Serena: si, estaba muy bonita, y se veía muy elegante

Yaten: ya veo, y que paso Sere, como te ha tratado Seiya

Serena: pues muy bien

Taiki: ya sabes, si te hace cualquier cosa nos dices y…

Seiya: Hey yo sería incapaz de lastimar a Bomboncito

Serena: jajaja, ya cálmense muchachos, y dime Yaten, porque se sentían tan solitos?

Yaten: no era por eso, pero quería asegurarme de que Seiya llegara porque sino después solo me habla y Yaten dile a fulano que no voy y pues no, es un profesional y tiene que actuar como tal

Serena: si si claro

Taiki: por cierto Sere, terminando la sesión me regalarías unos minutos

Serena: claro que no Tai, no hay problema

Seiya: oye pero si ella venía conmigo (bromeando)

Taiki: no seas pesado Seiya, además ella también es mi amiga verdad?

Serena: claro que si

Taiki: además no me tardo nada Seiya

Seiya: ok ok,

Taiki: además Seiya, yo cuido bien de tu Bombón

Serena: Tai yo no soy propiedad de nadie

Taiki: ya, que no ves que solo así se tranquiliza

Serena: ok

Seiya: bueno bueno, ya vámonos que queda lejos

Serena: que emoción, jajaja, Minak se va a morir de envidia

Yaten: por que?

Serena: es que no la conoces, le encanta este medio donde se desenvuelven

Taiki: por que no la invitaste Yaten?

Yaten: chistoso…

Seiya: bueno nos vemos allá, nos vamos Bombón?

Serena: si, ahorita los veo (dirigiéndose a Yaten y Taiki)

Seiya: Bombón?

Serena: que se traen Taiki y tu?

Serena: nada Seiya, de seguro me quiere pedir consejo de algo

Seiya: pero yo quería pasar la tarde contigo (abriéndole la puerta del coche)

Serena: no seas exagerado Seiya, además no voy a ningún lado, y además me puedes ver todos los días

Seiya: si pero es que todos estos años que no estuve te extrañe mucho, y ahora que estoy aquí, no me quiero separar de ti (ya manejando)

Serena: que lindo eres (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Seiya: (sonrojado) si, por cierto saliendo del concierto del sábado te parece bien si vamos a cenar?

Serena: claro que si

**_En el auto de Taiki…_**

Yaten: y para que quieres a Serena Taiki?

Taiki: nada importante, algunos consejitos

Yaten: acerca de que?

Taiki: nada en particular

Yaten: que tramas eh?

Taiki: yo??, nada

Yaten: ok ok (suena el celular de Taiki)

Taiki: es John

Yaten: que querrá?

Taiki: que paso?

John: Taiki. tengo que hablar con ustedes

Taiki: pues ahorita vamos a las fotos

John: ok los alcanzo ah

Taiki: algún problema?

John: no, bueno ahorita hablamos, estoy cerca los espero ah

Taiki: esta bien, nos vemos ah

Yaten: que quería?

Taiki: ni idea, pero dijo que tenia que hablar con nosotros

Yaten: pues quien sabe

Taiki: bueno y cuando te compras tu coche?

Yaten: mmm no sé, me acompañarías?

Taiki: pues tengo varios programas de radio esta semana

Yaten: es cierto, le diré a Seiya

Taiki: dudo que te quiera acompañar, no creo que suelte a Serena en un tiempo

Yaten: si, no quiero ir solo

Taiki: y por qué no le dices a Minak que te acompañe?

Yaten: si verdad, haber si le hablo al rato

Taiki: bueno ya llegamos, ahí esta el coche de Seiya

Yaten: sale

**_Adentro del Stralights' Hotel …_**

Reportero: mira ahí esta Seiya Kou… y viene con una jovencita, será su novia???, haber Jimmy tómales unas fotos (acercándose a Seiya)

Seiya: no creo que nos tardemos mucho, espero no te vayas a aburrir

Serena: no creo, además nunca había estado en algo as

Reportero: hola mucho gusto, soy Micke de la revista "Bright"

Seiya: ah hola

Micke: nos podría dar una pequeña entrevista?

Seiya: si claro

Micke: muy bien, y ya están listos para el concierto del sábado

Seiya: por supuesto, hemos estado ensayando y todo marcha a la perfección, va a ser un muy buen show

Micke: que bien, por cierto hoy tienen una sesión de fotos aquí, no es así?

Seiya: si, no han de tardar en llegar mis hermanos para iniciar

Micke: y cuanto tiempo tienen pensado estar en la ciudad

Seiya: pues aun no sabemos

Micke: una semana, dos semanas?

Seiya: la verdad no sabemos

Micke: ok ok y quien es esta hermosa jovencita que lo acompaña?

Seiya: ella es Serena Tsukino

Micke: mucho gusto señorita (ya venían entrando Taiki y Yaten)

Serena: hola mucho gusto (sonrojada)

Yaten: ahhh, como dan lata esos reporteros, Taiki adelántate, yo voy por Seiya y Serena

Micke: y dime Seiya, ella es tu novia?

Yaten: disculpe tenemos trabajo y se nos hace tarde, hasta luego, por acá Sere

Seiya: si hasta luego! Gracias! (tomando a Serena de la mano y siguiendo a Yaten)

Micke: tómales fotos Jimmy, perfecto Serena Tsukino la joven novia de Seiya Kou, investiguemos más acerca de ella para hacer una nota, para la revista

Yaten: y ahora que querían los reporteros?

Seiya: ya sabes que cuanto tiempo vamos a estar y eso?, por cierto Bombón lamento lo del reportero, no es cómodo que estén siempre preguntando

Serena: no hubo ningún problema

Yaten: si, y ya quería ver si eras su novia no?

Seiya: si ya iba para all

Yaten: lo bueno que llegue a tiempo si no al rato van a estar acosando a Sere tanto reporteros como tus fans

Serena: y eso por que?

Yaten: la mayoría son iguales, en Londres vieras hubo un fotógrafo que me tomó una foto con una chavita que me estaba ayudando con una tarea de la escuela y después inventaron que era mi novia y la pobre la empezaron a fastidiar en la escuela y para que te cuento

Seiya: si pobrecita, tuvo que desmentir Yaten a la revista donde había salido, y ya dejaron en paz, a como se llamaba?

Yaten: Katya…

Serena: ya veo, así que ser amiga de ustedes tiene sus riesgos

Yaten: que a Seiya no le importaría que…

Seiya: Yaten…

Yaten: mira ahí esta John, quería hablar con nosotros (entrando a un salón lleno de escenografías por aquí y por allá, para tomarle fotos a los chicos con varios fondos)

Seiya: y eso por qué? (acercándose a Taiki que estaba platicando con su representante)

John: hola que bueno que ya están aquí los tres

Seiya: mira John, te presento a Serena Tsukino

John: hola mucho gusto yo soy John Walkye

Serena: mucho gusto,

Taiki: bueno, John nos tiene que dar una mala noticia

John: así es, muchachos, ya no los voy a poder representar, tengo que resolver unos asuntos…

Seiya: pero… y entonces?

John: pues les puedo recomendar a alguien

Yaten: pero John… tú eres el que empezaste con nosotros, en ti confiamos

John: lo sé, chicos, yo… lo siento

Seiya: mira John, haremos esto, resuelve tus problemas, y en cuanto tengas todo resuelto regresas y seguimos contigo, esta bien?

Taiki: Seiya tiene razón, resuelve lo que tengas que resolver y aquí te estaremos esperando

John: gracias muchachos, bueno ahorita me pongo en contacto con Hitoshi y le digo que me suplante en lo que no estoy, sale?, de todas maneras, cualquier duda, me marcan y veo en que les puedo ayudar si?

Yaten: gracias John, estamos en contacto

John: bueno, me voy, mi vuelo sale en unas horas, gracias por todo muchachos, gusto en conocerla señorita (saliendo del salón)

Serena: igualmente

Seiya: bueno Bombón, mira espéranos aquí, de aquí puedes ver todo y no nos tardamos nada, sale? (acomodándola en una banquita que había cerca de donde estaban los escenografías)

Serena: si

Seiya: cualquier cosa, me haces una seña y vengo si?

Serena: suerte!

**_Mientras con John…_**

John: hola princesita, como estas?

Voz: bien, hermanito, oye te hablaba por que llego en la noche, me puedes ir a recoger, mamá y papá me dejaron irme antes

John: esta bien, a que hora llegas?

Voz: a las 10 pm, en el vuelo 286

John: bueno, te veo al ratito, besos

Voz: nos vemos hermano

Lita: que paso?

John: viene mi hermana, parece ser que convenció a mis papás de llegar antes

Minak: oye y como se llama tu hermanita?

John: ella se llama …

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ok, aquí esta la continuación… espero sea de su agrado. **Dejen reviewcitos siiii????????**

Por cierto les tengo **UNA PREGUNTITA**, hasta ahorita he manejado a **Haruka **como hombre, pero no sé si dejarlo así o como siempre, que es una mujer pero que se viste de hombre y después se averigua, así que diganme que prefieren que se quede _como_ **hombre** o _como_ **mujer**? Porfa me dicen!!!

**Silver**** Moonlight-81**, hola!, pues si, eran Haruka y Michiru, gracias por seguir leyendoy por dejar review, en seerio que me anima mucho, que te parecio este?

**Serenity Kou**, Hola!!!, jejeje, pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero te sigas gustando gracias por el review

**Calixta,** hola pues si, ahí tan, Haruka y Michiru, espero te encuentres bien, gracias por seguir apoyandome Besos.****

**Neo-Gaby**, hola!, gracias por tu reviewcito, pues bueno que te pareció este?

**Marina**, que paso???? Me dejaste plantada!!!!, vas a ver le voy a reclamar a tu novio ehhhh, bueno amiguchis que tal este?

**Andrea**, hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gracias por el reviewcito, pues aqui esta el siguiente, gracias por el apoyo!

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**, hola que bueno que te guste, si no salen ni chibiusa ni mamoru jejeje, pues bueno espero te sigas gustando, que opinas de este capi?

**Aisha****-ladimoon**, jajaja ya vez, esta vez no fuiste la última, gracias por el apoyo, te gusto este? .

**Elizabeth**, pues ya esta aquí el siguiente, que tal?, muy malo??? . espero te haya gustado y SIII Serena y Seiya 4 ever!!!!

**Namy****-Shiwa**, Hola si, Seiya es una amor, aunque aquí no hubo mucha miel, pero bueno espero sigas leyendo, gracias por tu review

**Sakura Rika**, **Asahi****-chan**, **July**, **Sailor Chibi-Usa**, **Jeannette**,** Mary**, **Reiko****, Chicamar1** y **Buffy** , las extrañe!!!! Donde estan??? T.T ****

**_Los quiero mucho a todos!!!!_**

Por cierto, los que quieran que les avise cuando actualizo, solo déjenme su e-mail y con mucho gusto lo hago ok? Besitos a todos (**dejen review siiii???)**

**No se olviden de votar!!!, Haruka: _Hombre_ o _Mujer_???**

♥ **_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	7. Chap 7 Quiero mi auto!

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 7: Quiero mi auto!..._ **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jonh: ella se llama Horatu

Lita: que lindo nombre

Jonh: si

Lita: y cuando llega?

Jonh: hoy a las 10 de la noche

Lita: te puedo acompañar?

Jonh: claro que si, además de que te le dará mucho gusto conocerte

Lita: si?

Jonh: es que no dejo de hablar de ti (algo sonrojado)

Lita: Jonhy…

Jonh: mmm ahora tengo que comprar un boleto para el concierto

Lita: no te preocupes hablamos con Serena y que ella te lo consiga

Jonh: mmm veremos, no quiero abusar de ella

Lita: pues se lo pagas, pero de todas maneras hablamos con ella para que sea junto a los boletos que ya nos consigui

Jonh: ok ok

**_Mientras que con los chicos…_**__

Seiya: cómo estuvimos?

Serena: muy bien, se veían muy guapos

Yaten: no necesitas decirlo, eso ya lo se

Taiki: que pesado

Serena: si que pesado

Yaten: ya monstrua

Seiya: oye mas respeto para mi Bombón

Taiki: no le prestes atención muñequita

Seiya: Taiki

Taiki: jejeje, perdón

Seiya: que te parece si nos vamos al cine?

Serena: siiii

Seiya: bueno chicos nos vemos!

Serena: nos vemos Tai, Yaten

Yaten: bye monstrua (volteando Serena y Seiya con cara amenazadora), no es cierto, adiós preciosa

Taiki: byee, oye Yaten no seas así con Sere (en lo que caminaban al coche)

Yaten: así como?

Taiki: no te hagas el inocente

Yaten: no seas amargado Taiki, que no ves que solo juego

Taiki: si? (ya adentro del coche)

Yaten: si, Serena es como la hermanita que siempre quise tener

Taiki: Yaten Kou quiso tener una hermanita??????

Yaten: si que tiene de extraño, dime si no sería lindo alguien que proteger, que no se le acerquen tipos molestos porque sino los amenazamos o que en las mañanas nos despertara con un buenos días hermanito y que nos hiciera el desayuno (con cara soñadora)

Taiki: me empiezas a asustar

Yaten: te hablo en serio

Taiki: pues sí, sería lindo, esa faceta tuya no te la conocía

Yaten: pues eres el único, así que cuidadito y le dices a alguien lo que te acabo de decir eh

Taiki: ves, ese es el Yaten que conozco

Yaten: mmm

Taiki: y dime que tal te va con la señorita Aino

Yaten: ah Minak, pues me gusta mucho su carro

Taiki: y ella?

Yaten: que tiene ella?

Taiki: que si te gusta ella?

Yaten: no, no es mi tipo, además que tiene muchas cosas que a mi nunca me han gustado algunas hasta las odio

Taiki: no seas exagerado, haber que no te gusta

Yaten: que sea tan empalagosa y que siempre quiera ser el centro de atención, además como que es muy superficial, te aseguro que si yo no fuera famoso ni siquiera le caería bien

Taiki: no creo que sea así, pero bueno

Yaten: oye por cierto llévame a comprar mi coche

Taiki: ya te dije que tengo cosas que hacer… demonios ya se fue Seiya

Yaten: y para que lo quieres

Taiki: para hablar con Serena

Yaten: ahhh, bueno y mi coche

Taiki: lo siento tengo cosas que hacer

Yaten: pero…

Taiki: no

Yaten: Taiki… (Poniendo pucheros)

Taiki: ya te dije que no, mmm tengo una idea, háblale a Minak y que ella te acompañe

Yaten: pero…

**_En el Crown Center_**__

Minak: estoy ansiosa por el concierto

Amy: no puedes dejar de hablar de pensar en eso verdad?

Raye: uyyy Amy, pues como a ti te había invitado Taiki…

Amy: ya Raye (sonrojada)

Lita: Hola

Chicas: Lita?!?!

Lita: hola chicas!,

Jonh: hola muchachas

Raye: hola

Amy: hola Jonh

Minak: Hola Jonh, que guapo

Raye: Minak!

Amy: no les prestes atención

Jonh: si (algo apenado por el comentario de Minak)

Minak: bueno y conseguiste el boleto?

Lita: pues estamos esperando a que nos hable Haruka

Jonh: si, le pedi de favor que hablara con Seiya

Amy: yo pensé que le iban a pedir a Serena que se los consiguiera

Lita: pues mejor asi, ya no cargamos la mano a Serena con los chicos

Minak: Si, que por cierto quiero ver a Yatensito…

Raye: Yatensito??

Minak: así es

Raye: ah y por que le dices asi

Minak: porque yo sé que esta locamente enamorado de mi

Raye: no será al revés?

Minak: no ya verás te lo demostrar

Amy: no les hagas caso de nuevo Jonh

Lita: si Jonhy, están algo zafaditas de la cabeza

Jonh: jejeje, son divertidas

Raye: no me digas, haber demuéstramelo (suena el celular de Minak)

Minak: espera me hablan, (contestando) si quien habla?

Yaten: hola Minak, soy yo

Minak: hola Yaten, donde estás?

Yaten: aquí con Taiki, mira te hablaba para ver si no tenías planes

Minak: no, no tengo planes (mirando retadoramente a Raye) que, me querías pedir una cita?

Raye: no es cierto (sacándole la lengua)

Yaten: de hecho sí, que te parece si me acompañas a comprar mi auto, espero que no te moleste

Minak: en serio?

Yaten: si si, me acompañas o no? Bueno pero… nos iríamos en tu carro

Minak: pues claro que si

Yaten: ok, donde estas?, para que te alcance y de ahí nos vamos

Minak: estoy en el crown center

Yaten: perfecto no tardo, estoy muy cerca de ahí, no te vayas ehh!

Minak: aquí te espero

Yaten: sale, bye (colgando el teléfono)

Minak: (viendo a Raye) si yo también te mando un beso, bye! (cerrando el teléfono)

Raye: no me digas casualmente te habló Yaten no?

Minak: así es

Raye: y te pidió una cita?

Minak: aja

Raye: y viene a buscarte y te manda un beso no?

Minak: ay pero si eres toda una adivina, te hace bien estar en el templo eh

Raye: si Minak, lo que tú digas

**_En el coche de Taiki…_**__

Yaten: me las pagas Taiki

Taiki: mira yo no te puedo llevar, te dejo ahí y te vas con Minak, que hay de malo en eso, además de que te puede ayudar pues quieres el mismo coche que ella no?

Yaten: mmm, solo porque ya quiero tener mi propio auto

Taiki: ya llegamos

Yaten: tan rápido?

Taiki: estábamos a dos cuadras que querías

Yaten: si pero… nada

Taiki: por cierto ya que te va a hacer un favor regálale una rosa o algo así Yaten

Yaten: si si si, es más mira ahí hay una señora que vende flores, bueno me voy, nos vemos al rato

Taiki: ok

Yaten: si veo a Amy le mando tus besos, jajaja (bajándose del coche)

Taiki: Yaten! No seas pesado (yéndose)

Yaten: que amargado, buenas tardes señora me podría vender tres rosas ámbar

Señora: aquí están

Yaten: tome, quédese con el cambio

Señora: gracias joven

Yaten: si si, (entrando al crown center) dónde estará?, lo que hago por un coche…

Minak: ahí esta Raye, Yaten hola!! (Agitando la mano para que la viera)

Raye: no lo puedo creer

Minak: hola, no tardaste nada

Yaten: ya vez, buenas tardes chicas, Amy te manda saludos Taiki

Amy: gracias, si lo ves dile que igual (sonrojada)

Yaten: claro!, por cierto Minak te traje esto (dándole las rosas)

Minak: pero que lindas están, gracias

Yaten: bueno si estas lista, vámonos

Minak: si claro, nos vemos chicas, adiós Raye

Raye: que les vaya bien (con una sonrisa fingida)

Yaten: nos vemos en la escuela muchachas (saliendo con Minak del crown)

Raye: que suerte tienen ese par de rubias

Amy: no seas así Raye, además Serena los conoce desde hace siglos

Lita: si Raye, además esta Nicolás

Raye: pero es que a mí me gustaban Seiya y Yaten

Lita: ay Raye…

Jonh: jejeje, pobre…

**_Mientras que con Seiya y Serena…_**__

Serena: ya tienes los boletos?

Seiya: si, nada mas alcanzamos a esta hora la película de Van Helsing espero no te moleste

Serena: de que es?

Seiya: pues de vampiros y hombres lobos

Serena: pero Seiya (abrazándolo) sabes que me da pánico todo eso

Seiya: es una película Bombón, además me tienes a mí (ya acomodándose en la sala,)

Serena: ok, pero si sales aruñado o entumido del brazo de tanto que lo apriete no te quejes ehhhh

Seiya: jajaja, ok, mira ya va a comenzar

Los asientos de esas salas de cine tienen el descansabrazos movible, para que si van en parejas puedan quitarlo y estar más cómodos (como los de la cadena de cines: Cinepolis en México), claro Serena no lo había quitado.

Seiya: Bombón quieres algo de la dulcería?, un refresco, un helado, lo que quieras

Serena: mmm nada mas un frapuccino con pana de chocolate si?

Seiya: ok, voy por él no tardo

Serena: no tardes cosita

Seiya: si no tardo me dijo cosita (saliendo de la sala) mmm haber, es un frapuccino con pana de chocolate y yo un refresco jumbo por favor (ya en la barra)

Señorita: si que sabor el refresco?

Seiya: coca-cola por favor

Señorita: ok, aquí tiene

Seiya: y aquí tiene usted (pegándole) quédese con el cambio

Señorita: pero…

Seiya: bye.

Voz: hola tu

Seiya: que paso bro?

Haruka: hasta aquí te tengo que encontrar

Seiya: si yo también te quiero

Haruka: jajaja

Michiru: no seas grosero Ruka

Seiya: hola Michiru

Michiru: hola Seiya

Haruka: y donde dejaste a Kitten?

Seiya y Michiru: Kitten?

Haruka: bueno tu Bombón

Seiya: me esta esperando, así que los veo luego

Haruka: oyes espera, bueno quería pedirte un boleto extra para la hermanita de Jonh, solo dime cuanto es y te lo paso

Seiya: uy si me voy a volver rico por un boleto, jajaja, mira aquí tienes (sacando una tarjeta) si no estoy estudiando, estoy ensayando o tratando de conquistar a Bombón así que por cualquier cosa que no me llegues a encontrar, o mas seguridad pasa ahí y te entregan los boletos ok?

Haruka: me parece bien

Seiya: así que tú cuantos necesitas, porque a Lita la veo en la escuela

Haruka: pues yo nada más 2

Seiya: okay bro, pasa por ellos mañana en la tarde, nos vemos, gusto de verte Michiru

Michiru: bye

Haruka: lo trae loquito kitten

Michiru: si que eres raro

Haruka: por que?

Michiru: ya le pusiste apodo a Serena

Haruka: ya vez, pero no sé como que la sentí como si fuera mi hermanita, además nos parecemos no?

Michiru: si tú lo dices

Haruka: es mas la voy a adoptar, jajajaja

Michiru: estás loco, anda vámonos

Seiya: (ya en la sala) oye bomb….

Serena: ahhhhh (quitando en 1 segundo el descansabrazo y acurrucándose en Seiya) mmm me da miedo

Seiya: ven acá, solo es un hombre lobo

Serena: pero se la va a comer… (Poniendo su cara en el pecho de Seiya)

Seiya: anda ya se fue

Serena: mmm (sin dejar de abrazarlo)

Seiya: que suerte la mía

**_Mientras que con Yaten y Minak…_**__

Yaten: oye por que nos fuimos de la agencia?

Minak: porque no me gustó ese lugar

Yaten: pero si yo quería un coche como el tuyo

Minak: por qué????

Yaten: está lindo…

Minak: estas mal, mira eres un ídolo, no puedes tener un coche como este

Yaten: pero

Minak: no inventes, como crees, en ese caso esta mejor el 307 CC o no sé una infinidad de coches

Yaten: pero no sé cual

Minak: no se diga más, vamos a mi departamento ahí te enseñaré la variedad de coches que hay

Yaten: pero…

Minak: nada de peros no voy a dejar que te compres un auto sin haber visto la infinidad que hay, luego te puedes arrepentir

Yaten: lo que tú digas Minak (chocado)

Minak: así me gusta

Yaten: por cierto, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Minak: por supuesto

Yaten: por qué decidiste ayudarme?, o por qué eres tan atenta conmigo?

Minak: porque me caes bien

Yaten: y cómo te puedo caer bien, sin siquiera conocerme

Minak: pues… ahora que lo dices…

Yaten: qué?

Minak: quieres realmente que te diga que opino de ti?

Yaten: aja, sería interesante si como no, ha de pensar lo mismo que todas las niñas, que soy el hombre ideal, etc., etc.)

Minak: pues… yo creo que a pesar de ser muy egocéntrico, sabelotodo, convenenciero, superficial y desconfiado (todo lo dijo como si fuera lo mas norma del mundo, sin percatarse de la cara de sorpresa de Yaten)

Yaten: que… (Casi en un susurro y mirándola desconcertado)

Minak: es verdad, de 1ª impresión tienes todo lo que no me gusta y a veces odio de algunas personas, pero por otro lado, algo dentro de mí me dice que eres todo un caballero, que eres una persona tímida, sensible, con temor a dar tu corazón a alguien por miedo a que te deje o te lastime porque tú sientes mucho las cosas, yo creo y estoy segura que tienes un gran corazón y que eres un gran amigo, y me imagino que llegas a ser muy divertido cuando ya confías en alguien

Yaten: Minak…

Minak: en fin así que mi propósito es llegar a conocer no al Yaten presumido y desconsiderado de los Three Lights sino a Yaten Kou amigo de infancia de Serena y una bella persona…

Yaten: yo…

Minak: bueno espero que seas buena persona (poniendo cara de encrucijada) sino lo siento mucho pero no te soportaría (sonriéndole)

Yaten: jajaja (mirándola tiernamente, cosa que no vio Minak, recuerden que va manejando)

Minak: de que te ríes ehhh?

Yaten: de nada

Minak: mmm, te ríes de nada, tendré que anexarle que estas loquito a mi lista de que pienso de ti

Yaten: ok ok, y quieres saber que pienso yo de ti?

Minak: no

Yaten: no?, se puede saber por qué?

Minak: porque ya lo se

Yaten: ah si?

Minak: así es

Yaten: y dime que pienso de ti?

Minak: fácil, que estas loca y profundamente enamorado de mí, JAJAJAJAJJAJA

Yaten: (con gota en la cabeza) jajaja, si si tienes toda la razón

Minak: es lindo verte sonreír

Yaten: si…

Minak: bueno ahora sí, que piensas de mí?

Yaten: pues que… luego te lo dire

Minak: pero…??

Yaten: anda ya quiero ver que auto me voy a comprar

Minak: ves… convenenciero

Yaten: si tú lo dices (sonriéndole)

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, se que me tardé siglos en actualizar, pero no tenía ni computadora ni Internet, asi que no había mucho por donde moverse, y si iba a un lugar, pues la verdad apenas y medaba tiempo de leer mi correo y algunas cosas, les pido una disculpa enorme u.u bueno pues espero les haya gustado este, y prontito subo el siguiente, les gustó??? Por cierto si en este no salieron mucho Serena y Seiya, es porque bueno también quiero tomar en cuenta a las demás, aunque me enfaticé un poquito más con Yaten y Minak, que les pareció??

**Silver**** Moonlight-81**, hola!!!!!!!!! Graicas por tu review, como te pudiste dar cuenta sí era Hotaru por cierto quiero agradecerte especialmente porque siempre me has aopyado en cada uno de mis fics y nunca te has olvidado de mi, muchas gracias

**Bishoujo****-Hentai**, gracias por tu review , con lo de Haruka aun no sé, veremos que pasa… aunque va ganando que se quede como hombre… gracias por el apoyo

**Serenity**** Kou**, hola niña pues al fin ya está el siguiente espero te guste . y me encanta tu ficccc. continua prontito, y mil gracias por el apoyo, por cierto te manda saludos Marina dice que se quedó muy picada con el último capi, que haber cuando le sigues y te manda todo su apoyo

**Rossi** gracias por tu review espero te siga gustando

**Jeannette**, hola gracias por tu review, pues con lo de Haruka aun no sé, pero va ganando que se quede como hombre, asi que creo que será lo mas probable

**Andrea**, gracias, espero te haya gustado este, con lo del concierto ya prontito viene, ya verás espero sigas leyendo

**Bunny**** Kou**, gracias (sonrojada) pues si parecen novios pero ya sabes como es Serena de despistada asi que veremos que pasa, bueno espero este te haya gustado

**Sehren**** Kou**, jejeje gracias niña por el review, pues ya vez me las tengo que ingeniar para que queden juntos, y hacer muchos fics de ellos pues aunque ha ido creciendo el numero de ellos, aun son muy pocos, así que hay que hacer más y pues ya por fin subí el capi, pero ya vez que tuve problemas con la compu e Internet, pero ya aquí esta, te gustó???

**Fersita**, hola!!! Pues que bueno que te gustó, no sé si te había mandado un e-mail pero sino bueno mira en la parte donde veas mi nombre en azul le puedes dar clic y te aparecerán los fics que he escrito, espero te gusten

**Aisha****-ladimoon**, hola!!!!, jejeje, gracias por dejar review ahh pues lo de los consejos ya verás mas adelante, pero no te creas que es gran cosa, solo necesita una pequeña información ya verás…

**Reiko** gracias por el review, pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero te haya gustado, por mientras con lo de Haruka pues lo sigo manejando como hombre, creo que se quedará asi

Bueno los veo en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de dejar reviewsito

Por cierto, ya saben si quieren que les avisé cuando actualizó dejen sus e-mails y con gusto lo hago.

Besos, **_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	8. Chap 8 No puedo dormir!

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 8: No tengo sueño!..._**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Jonhy: ey lita ya estas lista???? (esperando en la sala de lita)

Lita: si ya voy!!!!

Jonhy: ok no tardes!

Haruka: como se tarda esa muchacha

Jonhy: si ya lo sé, pero insiste en verse bien para darle una buena impresión a Hotaru

Haruka: ya lo creo, y cómo esta mi niñita?

Jonhy: pues ya la verás al rato, por cierto ya no te pregunte dónde dejaste a Michiru?

Haruka: lo que pasa es que estaba algo cansada y además iba a ensayar para un evento que va a haber para ayudar a niños con discapacidades

Jonhy: y le vas a ayudar?

Haruka: a qué?

Jonhy: pues no lo sé podrías acompañarla al piano o que sé yo

Haruka: nooo, quedar humillado por su talento no lo creo

Jonhy: no seas exagerado

Lita: listo ya estoy!

Haruka: ya era hora muchachita, vámonos! (saliendo del departamento)

Jonhy: por cierto gracias por llevarnos al aeropuerto

Haruka: para que están los amigos? (subiéndose al convertible de Haruka, éste y lita adelante y Jonhy atrás)

Jonhy: si lo sé, espero que mi padre me mande pronto mi carro, dijo que la próxima semana lo mandaba con alguien

Lita: uyy todo mundo hablando de carros, que no piensan en otra cosa?

Haruka: claro que sí preciosa, pero creo que ustedes prefieren que pensemos en coches

Jonhy: Haruka!

Haruka: qué? (viéndolo con carita de angelito)

Lita: no entendí a que se refieren?

Haruka: nada preciosa, por cierto Jonhy D. le dije a Seiya del boleto para tu hermanita y me dijo que no hay problema

Jonhy: gracias viejo

Lita: y que edad tiene Hotaru?

Jonhy: 13 añitos

Lita: ah como el hermano de Serena

Haruka: y a qué viene mi niñita?

Jonhy: pues como yo me vengo a vivir aquí, me imagino que se va a mudar conmigo, ya sabes que somos muy unidos y mis papas siempre están ocupados así que...

Haruka: ya veo

**_Mientras que con Serena_**

Serena: gracias osito

Seiya: anytime, nos vemos mañana ok?

Serena: si, buenas noches

Seiya: buenas noches

Serena: y gracias por todo

Seiya: si, sueñas conmigo

Serena: no quiero tener pesadillas, jajaja no es cierto

Seiya: adiós (subiéndose al coche y yéndose)

Serena: bye... (entrando a su casa suena su celular) quien será? (viendo el identificador de llamadas) Amy hola!

Amy: hola Sere

Serena: que pasó?

Amy: no pues te hablaba para recordarte que mañana ya hay clases

Serena: pero?

Amy: jajaja, llegas temprano ok?

Serena: pero...

Amy: te dejo que tengo que recordarle a los demás, le hablas a Minak ok?

Serena: ok, bye (colgando el celular) vaya que noticias, mam ya llegué!!!

Ikuko: (saliendo de la cocina) cómo te fue?

Serena: bien má, bueno voy a mi cuarto

Ikuko: buenas noches querida

Serena: veamos, vamos a hablarle a Minak (marcando a casa de Minak)

Minak: Serena!!!

Serena: hola!, mmm desde que tienes identificador de llamadas en tu casa ya no puedo aparentar que no soy yo

Minak: creo que esa fue una de las razones por la cual contraté el servicio, siempre me asustabas haciéndote pasar por quien sabe quien

Serena: jajaja, ya sabes como soy yo

Minak: por cierto, que crees?

Serena: que pasó?

Minak: Yatensito estuvo toooooooda la tarde conmigo (con ojos soñadores)

Serena: y eso?

Minak: a pues le ayudé a escoger un automóvil, mañana en la tarde vamos a ir a la agencia a pedirlo

Serena: que bueno, por cierto no quiero echar a perder tu cita romántica, pero lo de ir con Yaten va a tener que ser después de la escuela, porque no se te habrá olvidado que mañana hay clases verdad?

Minak: pero...

Serena: así que te tienes que levantar temprano

Minak: pero?

Serena: y pasas por m

Minak: pero...

Serena: porque después debemos pasar por Amy y ya sabes como se pone, y de ahí por Lita

Minak: ok, ok, ok, pero es que yo no quiero ir a la escuela!!!!

Serena: lo sé, y crees que yo tengo ganas de ir?

Minak: bueno y cuéntame como te fue a ti?

Serena: ah pues en la mañana vino Seiya a desayunar

Minak: si?

Serena: si, y ya de ahí nos fuimos a pasear y de repente vimos a Lita y Jonhy, Haruka y Michiru

Minak: si algo oí de Lita que los había visto, pero Haruka y Michiru?

Serena: unos amigos de Jonhy, luego te cuento

Minak: ok, que más?

Serena: de ahí nos fuimos a comer con Taiki y Yaten, después a una sesión de fotos y por último nos fuimos Seiya y yo al cine

Minak: mmm que detallista eres ehhh

Serena: ay Minak, es que por teléfono me da flojera contarte todo a lujo de detalle (suena el celular de Serena)

Minak: que suena ehh???? (casi casi, pasándose por la línea telefónica para llegar a casa de Serena y ver que hacia )

Serena: mi celular espera (viendo el celular que decía Seiya, después de sonar tres veces se cortó la llamada)

Minak: qué fue?, quién era ehh?

Serena: nada era Seiya

Minak: y no le contestaste?!?!?!?!

Serena: no, solo era para avisarme que ya había llegado a su casa

Minak: uyyy que lindo te avisa para que no te quedes preocupada

Serena: si, una vieja manía

Minak: bueno creo que ya me voy a dormir, paso temprano eh!

Serena: ok, nos vemos mañana

Minak: bye! (colgando el teléfono)

Serena: (suena el teléfono de nuevo) que se le habrá olvidado, (contestando) que paso Minak?

Seiya: ya cambiándome de género?

Serena: ups, jejeje lo siento... que pasó?

Seiya: nada, quería oírte

Serena: pero si estuvimos todo el día juntos

Seiya: lo sé...

Serena: Seiya... a veces eres...

Seiya: qué?

Serena: nada

Seiya: por cierto Taiki quiere hablar contigo no sé de qu

Serena: es cierto, se me había olvidado, dile que mañana hablamos en la escuela por fa

Seiya: ok, por cierto quieres que pase por ti?

Serena: no pero gracias, es que Minak pasa siempre por m

Seiya: ahh me desprecias

Serena: no es eso

Seiya: solo estaba bromeando, entonces te veo en la escuela

Serena: me parece bien

Seiya: bueno... dulces sueños Bomboncito

Serena: igualmente osito, un beso

Seiya: no, ese me lo das mañana (en tono sexy)

Serena: jeje, bueno

Seiya: ok, bye! (colgando el Tel.)

**_En casa de los Kou_**

Taiki: vaya hasta que terminaste de hablar

Seiya: sí, algún problemita mi querido hermano

Taiki: no nada, por lo visto no le quitas el ojo a Serena verdad?

Seiya: ya sabes la respuesta

Yaten: de que hablan eh?

Taiki: de nada, por cierto que tal te fue con Minak?

Yaten: bien

Seiya: nada mas bien?

Yaten: pues si, realmente me la imaginaba de otra manera y me sorprendieron algunas cosillas

Taiki: ves, no estuvo tan malo como creías

Yaten: si lo que digas, por cierto acabo de escribir una canción quería ver si me ayudan con la música

Seiya: enséñame la letra

Yaten: toma (dándole la hoja)

Seiya: (terminando de leerla) vaya esta buena, así te sientes o solo fue porque se te ocurrió?

Yaten: digamos que algunas si otras no y otras me las invent

Taiki: yo quiero ver! (quitándole la hoja a Seiya)

Seiya: jajaja, oye pero, no sé lo que escribiste me late como un tipo de tonada mas rockera o pesadona no?

Taiki: efectivamente, ya tengo una idea de cómo podría ir, además sería algo nuevo en el grupo no?

Seiya: vamos al estudio?

Yaten: va

**_Con Lita..._**

Jonhy: veamos son las 10:15

Lita: tranquilo no ha de tardar

Haruka: si ya ves que luego los vuelos se retrasan

Voz: vuelo 407 proveniente de la ciudad de Londres está llegando por...

Lita: ves te dije que no tardaba

Jonhy: ya era hora

Haruka: entonces vamos a recibirla no? (saliendo del café donde se encontraban)

Hotaru: me muero por ver a mi hermano (entrando a la recepción)

Haruka: mira allá está, ey!! (moviendo la mano en forma de saludo para que lo viera Hotaru)

Jonhy: apúrate Haruka

Hotaru: pero si es (poniendo una gran sonrisa) Haruka!!!! (corriendo y tirando las maletas al momento de abrazarlo)

Haruka: mi niñita que grande estas (abrazándola)

Hotaru: si (algo sonrojada)

Jonhy: y qué yo no me merezco un abrazo? (simulando estar sentido)

Hotaru: claro que sí!!!, si eres mi hermano consentido

Jonhy: jajaja, si soy el único que tienes

Hotaru: ya lo sé (soltándose)

Jonhy: mira Hotaru te presento a Lita, Lita ella es mi pequeña hermana Hotaru

Lita: hola Hotaru, mucho gusto, Jonhy me ha hablado mucho de ti

Hotaru: y a mí de ti, que linda eres, con razón le gustas a mi hermano

Jonhy: Hotaru!

Hotaru: jejeje

Haruka: bueno será mejor irnos que mañana tiene clases Lita

Lita: sí, por cierto que ustedes no van a estudiar? (yendo al estacionamiento)

Haruka: sí, yo me inscribo el lunes en el colegio de Michiru

Jonhy: si y yo también

Lita: pero yo pensé... (entrando a la parte trasera del auto, ahora Lita y él se iban a ir atrás juntos y Hotaru con Haruka)

Jonhy: aunque analizándolo mejor, me inscribo en el colegio de Lita, porque después voy a estorbarle a Haruka y...

Haruka: ejem, te ayudo Hotaru?

Hotaru: si gracias, (subiéndose al auto)

**_De regreso con Serena..._**

Serena: le habrá hablado Amy a Lita?, mejor le llamo (marcándole a Amy)

Amy: mmm (viendo su reloj –11:25- ) quien será a esta hora? (contestando) diga?

Serena: hola Amy

Amy: Sere que pasó? Ya viste la hora que es?

Serena: sorry, es que me preguntaba si le habías hablado a Lita para recordarle de la escuela

Amy: si, le acordé en la tarde que la vimos

Serena: ya veo, por cierto acuérdate que mañana pasamos por ti Minak y yo

Amy: ok, pero lleguen temprano eh?

Serena: claro, bueno te dejo dormir, bye!

Amy: bye! (quedándose dormida casi instantáneamente después de haber colgado el teléfono)

Serena: mmmm no tengo sueño!!! Ya sé voy a hablarle a Raye

**_Templo Hikawa_**

Raye: jajajaja apúrate a recoger esas hojas Nicolas y deja de hacerme reír (viendo como se ponía Nicolas hojas en el pelo viéndose muy gracioso)

Nicolas: pero yo que hago?

Raye: suena el teléfono ahorita regreso

Nicolas: si yo te espero

Raye: (entrando al templo) diga?

Serena: hola Raye!

Raye: hola Serena, cómo estás?

Serena: aburrida y sin sueño y tú?

Raye: ahhh ya veo, solo me llamas cuando estas aburrida y sin sueño, no?

Serena: claro que no ups me cach solo quería ver cómo estabas, eso es todo

Raye: aja si como no pues ahorita estoy algo ocupada, Nicolas me estaba ayudando con la limpieza del templo y eso

Serena: en ese caso te dejo trabajar

Raye: segura?

Serena: si claro, por cierto haber si te veo mañana para darte el boleto del concierto y eso

Raye: ok, te veo mañana entonces

Serena: buenas noches, me saludas a Nicolas

Raye: yo le doy tus saludos, buenas noches (colgando y saliendo para donde estaba Nicolas)

Nicolas: listo?

Raye: si era Serena, te manda saludos

Nicolas: gracias , anda ayúdame

Raye: no ya me dio sueño, terminas tú verdad? (yéndose a su cuarto)

Nicolas: si pero... (viendo lo mucho que faltaba) creí que... dulces sueños Raye

**_En el cuarto de Serena_**

Serena: que horror o dormidas o sino ocupadas, ya sé voy a marcarle a Seiya

**_--Con los Kou_** **Seiya**: quedó muy bien no? (subiendo al elevador para ya ir al penthouse)

Taiki: sí, pero definitivamente muy diferente al tipo de música que tocamos

Yaten: pero me gusta

Serena: mmm no contestan, intentaré de nuevo

Yaten: (entrando ya al penthouse) voy a contestar el teléfono!

Taiki: si

Yaten: si diga?

Serena: hola feo!

Yaten: hola monstrua! (Seiya al oír lo de monstrua voltea a ver a Yaten)

Serena: no me digas así Yaten!, oye por que nadie me contestaba?

Yaten: ahh pues porque me imaginé que eras tú y que flojera hablar contigo

Serena: Yaten!!!!

Yaten: qué? (inocentemente)

Seiya: Quién es enano?

Yaten: una pequeña monstrua

Serena: ya te oí!!!!

Seiya: quien?

Yaten: jajajaja pues quien crees? Es Sere-monstrua

Seiya: pásamela

Serena: pásame a Seiya, Yaten

Yaten: no quiero (diciéndole a los dos)

Serena: Yaten....

Seiya: dame el teléfono

Yaten: que divertido!

Serena: si no me pasas a Seiya le voy a decir a Minak cuanto la amas oíste????

Yaten: ahhh ok, ok, no es para ponerse en ese plan, ahorita te lo paso, ey tú(dirigiéndose a Seiya) toma (aventándole el teléfono)

Seiya: gracias hermanito, Bombón?

Serena: hola! (en lo que Seiya se encerraba en su cuarto)

Taiki: que pesado eres Yaten

Yaten: ya, ya, ya, solo estaba fastidiando a mi hermanita

Taiki: hermanita?, jajaja, sigues con eso, eso es amor, fraternal claro

Yaten: si pero ya sabes, eso es entre tú y yo, imagínate donde quedaría mi reputación si cree que la quiero

Taiki: si, si, si, bueno ya vete a dormir que mañana tenemos clase

Yaten: si lo sé, night Taiki

Taiki: G'night Yaten

**_En el cuarto de Seiya..._** Seiya: así que Bomboncito no se puede dormir

Serena: mhm, ya le marqué a medio mundo pero están muy ocupados o dormidos

Seiya: y yo hasta lo último

Serena: es que no quería molestarte

Seiya: sabes que no me molestas

Serena: y dime por qué no estas dormido?

Seiya: lo que pasa es que Yaten escribió una canción y bajamos al estudio a componerle la música

Serena: ya veo, por eso no contestaban el teléfono

Seiya: de hecho tenemos una línea del depto. en el estudio, de seguro marcaste cuando estábamos en el elevador

Serena: ya

Seiya: oye estas segura de que no quieres que pase mañana por ti?

Serena: sí, segura, que te parece si en las mañanas me vengo con Minak y saliendo de la escuela me traes tú a mi casa, es que sino Minak se sentiría desplazada, pues siempre viene por m

Seiya: me parece bien, y no se te olvide el concierto

Serena: claro que no

Seiya: Bomboncito?

Serena: osito?

Seiya: quieres que te cante una canción para dormirte?

Serena: sí!!

Seiya: los tres cochinitos están en su cama, muchos besitos les dio su mam

Serena: jajaja, Seiya...

Seiya: oye!

Serena: perdón, es que no creí que me fueras a cantar una canción de cri-cri y más esa que era la que me cantabas cuando no me podía dormir cuando era chiquita

Seiya: pues ya vez, bueno te voy a cantar una de Phill Collins

Serena: ok

Seiya: When stop to crying you will be alright, just take my hand, hold it tight, I will be here don't you cry

Serena: mmm me encanta esa canción (Seiya seguía cantando)

Seiya: shhh duérmete, you'll be in my hearth, yes you'll be in my hearth, from this day, now and forever more

Serena: ya me dio sueño (ya medio somnolienta)

Seiya: hasta mañana

Serena: hasta mañana osito (colgando el teléfono y durmiéndose)

Seiya: hasta mañana amor...

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Los tres cochinitos, de Gavilondo Soler (Cri-Cri) ; mexicano, autor de canciones infantiles**

**You'll be in my hearth, Phill Collins**

Hola, si lo sé me tardé de nuevo una eternidad para subir, pero es que al fin se terminó mi semestre, ya terminé exámenes, pasé de mis 7 materias 6, me falta el resultado aun de 1, que fue la que tuve ayer viernes 23 de julio, espero que pase, sino a estudiar para el extraordinario T.T para colmo se descompuso de nuevo mi computadora, le entró un horripilante virus!!! De hecho 13 virus, no tengo ni idea de cómo, el buen Seiya me trajo a Taiki (que sabe de todo) para ver que le podía hacer (no supo que hacer, porque después no arrancó la compu) pero optamos por llamar a un experto, así que esperaré de nuevo a que me la compongan.

**De hecho ahorita le pedí a mi noviecito que me prestara su laptop para poder escribir el capi porque si me espero a que me entreguen mi compu nunca termino, así que les pido una enorme disculpa por no contestar esta vez review, ya que carezco de Internet y no tengo mucho tiempo para ir a un cyber, por lo tanto les mando saludos a todos y espero les haya gustado ese capi. Apenas tenga compu modifico este capi para anexarle las contestaciones a los reviews! Por cierto Sehren Kou me halagas, gracias me da gusto que te hayas decidido a escribir realmente eres genial (es que se me quedo muy grabado su review) jejeje bueno besitos a todos, silver-moonlight81 que siempre estas ahí apoyándome, gracias, serenity kou, que desde que entraste me has apoyado, shary , bishoujo-hentai, Jeannette, rossi, aisha-ladimoon, se que me faltan algunos pero les mando besos a todos, ahh si reiko, fersita, andrea los quiero.**

**De seguro ya los aburrí. Y ya casi termino el siguiente capi así que en menos de 1 semana a esta el otro, para compensar lo mucho que me tardé con este.**

Bueno los veo en el próximo capítulo y no se olviden de dejar reviewsito

Por cierto, ya saben si quieren que les avisé cuando actualizó dejen sus e-mails y con gusto lo hago.

**Besitosssssssss**

**Seshy**


	9. Chap 9 Celos?

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 9: Celos??? ..._**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Al día siguiente…._**

Piiii-Piiiii

Minak: Serena!!!!!

Serena: mamá ya llegó Minak, nos vemos! (saliendo de la habitación)

Ikuko: que te vaya bien princesita!, me saludas a los chicos

Serena: si má!! (Saliendo de la casa)

Minak: buenos días Sere!

Serena: Buenos días Minak, pero dime que bicho te picó, nunca habías llegado tan temprano (ya dentro del coche)

Minak: ahhh, lo que pasa es que nuestra querida amiguita Amy, me habló tempranísimo para que no se me hiciera tarde y así pasáramos a buena hora por ella

Serena: Jajaja, ya veo, y por quien vamos a pasar primero, por Lita o por Amy?

Minak: yo creo que por Amy y de ahí por Lita, que es la que más cerca de la escuela está.

Serena: OK

Minak: y cuéntame a lujo de detalle como te la pasaste ayer

Serena: ah pues…

**_Mientras que con los Kou…_**

Taiki: Yaten, apúrate (en la sala esperando)

Seiya: que pasó, la barbie todavía no termina de arreglarse?

Taiki: cómo adivinaste? (en tono sarcástico)

Seiya: pues yo ya me voy, quiero estar en la escuela para cuando llegue Bomboncito.

Taiki: Mmm, ok yo espero al enano

Seiya: no sufrirás por mucho tiempo, recuerda que ya se va a comprar su coche

Taiki: si, eso si

Seiya: te veo en la escuela broh, NOS VEMOS BARBIE!!! (Saliendo del depto.)

Taiki: jajaja, Yaten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_De regreso con las chicas…_**

Amy: jajajaja, y eso le dijiste a Yaten?

Minak: ya saben como soy (con cara divertida) hubiesen visto su cara, jajaja, por cierto Sere no me dijiste quienes eran Haraku y Marichu

Serena: Jajajaja, Haruka y Michiru, Minak

Minak: me entendiste no? (sacando la lengua) haber espera (enfrente de la casa de Lita) Lita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Piiiiiiiii-Piiiiiiiii tocando el claxon)

Lita: ya voy!!!! (Asomándose por su bacón)

Serena: te decía, Haruka es un amigo que tienen en común los hermanos Kou y el "amigo" de Lita

Lita: ya te oí Sere, listo, vámonos (subiéndose atrás con Amy)

Minak: y está guapo Haruka?

Serena: ah pues mira es un chico muy guapo, alto, mas o menos como de la estatura de Taiki, para que me entiendas, rubio de ojos azules, nariz respingada, labios delgados pero muy lindos, piel blanca tipo porcelana (Minak con ojos de corazoncito) bien formado, jugador de coches de carrera, aja, creo que es todo

Minak: y cuando me lo presentas ehhhhh?????

Lita: primero que te presente a Michiru

Minak: que tiene que ver ella?

Serena: ah pues Michiru es la novia de Haruka

Minak: queeee????

Lita: jajaja, si Michiru es la novia de Haruka, Minak

Minak: maldición

Amy: no que mucho amor por Yaten???

Minak: pues claro, pero estar a dieta no significa que no se puede ver el menú, no creen?

Serena, Lita y Amy: JAJAJAJA

Amy: pero que cosas dices

Lita: ok ok, tienes razón

Minak: bueno y está muy bonita?

Lita: la verdad si, es una chica con mucha clase, muy elegante, cabello aguamarina, ojos del mismo color, esbelta, igual que el con la piel de porcelana, es una violinista muy reconocida en fin creo que son el uno para el otro.

Minak: ya veo, que lindo no?, pues ya llegamos (entrando al estacionamiento de la escuela) que no es ese Seiya?

Serena: ah si (medio sonrojada al ver que el ojiazul la miraba fijamente y con una sonrisa tierna)

Minak: se estaciono junto a mi lugar

Serena: ah, si me preguntó cual era el numero de tu estacionamiento para comprar 3 lugares junto al tuyo.

Amy: y eso?, no son muy caros los lugares del estacionamiento tan pegados a la entrada de la escuela?

Lita: recuerda que son unos ídolos de pop Amy, han de ganar una fortuna, tan solo ve su carro

Amy: si, tienes razón (estacionándose por fin Minak)

Seiya: vaya, vaya, vaya, si vienen llegando las 4 muchachas más bellas de este colegio

Minak: si, si, eso ya lo sabíamos (bajándose del coche) hola Seiya

Seiya: hola Minak

Serena: hola Sey (con un tono sexy y dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Seiya: hola Bomboncito (abrazándola por la cintura, o sea él atrás y ella adelante y viendo los dos a las chicas, Seiya tenia su cara recargada en el hombro de Serena) hola Lita, Amy

Lita y Amy: hola…

Amy: este… (Al ver así a Serena y Seiya) será mejor que entremos no Lita, Minak?

Minak: será mejor…

Seiya: ya vienen llegando Yaten y Taiki

Minak: … que esperemos a los chicos

Lita: jajaja, yo me adelanto, vienes Amy?

Amy: este… si… ahorita los vemos (yéndose con Lita)

Seiya: haber Minak, quien de los dos te gusta?

Minak: los tres

Seiya: eh?

Minak: jajaja, es que ustedes tres están muy guapos

Seiya: jajaja, ok no me digas

Minak: pues tú quien crees Seiya?

Seiya: el enano

Minak: jajaja, no está enano

Seiya: mas enano que yo si está, así que es el enano

Minak: si tú lo dices, ni se te ocurra decirle nada Seiya

Serena: de eso me encargo yo Minak, verdad Sey que no le vas a decir nada?

Seiya: promise

Taiki: que hay! (estacionándose junto al carro de Seiya)

Yaten: hola monstrua

Serena: a quien le dices monstrua??? (Separándose de Seiya y agarrando a Yaten dándole ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza)

Taiki: no cambian (con una gota en la cabeza)

Seiya: Yaten que te pasa!!!! (Al ver que por su culpa ya no pudo seguir abrazando a Serena)

Minak: hola Taiki, hola Yaten (cerrándole el ojo discretamente, acción que los demás no vieron a excepción de Yaten)

Taiki: hola Minak

Yaten: si hola Minak (ligeramente sonrojado)

Seiya: y ahora a ti que te pasa, por que estas rojo, no me digas el codo de Taiki no traía el aire acondicionado

Taiki: oye no soy codo

Yaten: ahh, oye Minak sigue en pie lo de saliendo del colegio? (recobrando la compostura)

Minak: ya sabes que si

Serena: de que hablan ehh???

Minak: nada importante, vámonos (tomando del brazo a Yaten y Taiki quedándose en medio de los dos)

Taiki: este… Minak yo puedo…

Minak: qué???, anda camina

Yaten: lo ves… (Dándole una mirada a Taiki)

Minak: que cosa?

Yaten: no nada…

Serena: jajajajja

Seiya: es tremenda no?

Serena: así es, nos vamos?

Seiya: claro que si my lady

Serena: ya bájale osito

Seiya: sabes me sorprendes

Serena: por que?

Seiya: primero que osito, después Sey

Serena: ah pues no te voy a decir osito enfrente de otras personas, pues solo yo puedo decirte así y no quiero que si alguien lo oye te empiece a decir así, por lo tanto Sey suena bien para cuando estemos con otras personas

Seiya: uy que celosa resultó mi chica

Serena: yo no soy tu chica Seiya

Seiya: ah no eres mi amiga??

Serena: mmm

Seiya: anda vámonos (entrando al colegio)

**_La semana se fue muy tranquila ya por fin era viernes…_**

Minak: ya muero por salir de clases

Serena: si, ya quiero que termine el receso

Lita: saliendo en seguida nos vamos verdad?

Amy: no se porque tanta emoción, si hacemos lo mismo cada viernes

Minak: ay Amy, pues este viernes es diferente ya que estaremos en 1ª fila y tenemos que vernos guapísimas ehh!!!!!!!

Serena: no te emociones tanto

Minak: además Amy yo que tu me preocuparía ya que cierto ídolo te invitó no?

Amy: a que hora nos vamos?

Seiya: hola chicas de que hablan eh? (sentándose junto a Serena y pasándole un brazo por los hombros)

Serena: de nada Sey

Seiya: por qué presiento que me escondes algo Bomboncito?

Serena: yo????? (Con ojos de cachorrito)

Seiya: jajaja, ok ok, Bombón saliendo nos vamos a comer unas hamburguesas, tiene rato que no vamos a comer hamburguesas, que dices?

Serena: hamburguesas???? (Casi babeando) ahhhh… no… (Poniéndose triste)

Seiya: pero por que?

Serena: es que las chicas y yo tenemos planes, verdad chicas?

Lita: así es

Amy: si, vamos a ir a ver a, a…

Minak: a Raye, si si tiene mucho que no la vemos

Seiya: presiento señoritas que no me quieren decir a donde van

Minak: jajajajaja, como crees?, oye y Yatensito?

Seiya: Fue por unos refrescos con Taiki

Serena: es mas creo que ya vienen, son esos dos no?

Seiya: si, te das cuenta por la cantidad de chavas que traen atrás

Minak: pues que lanzadas

Taiki: hola chicas, Amy me puedo sentar aquí?

Amy: si claro…

Minak: que esperas? (viendo a Yaten)

Yaten: si si, uy que genio (sentándose junto a ella)

Taiki: por cierto muñe, gracias por lo del otro día

Serena: cuando quieras Tai (sonriéndole)

Seiya: haber me perdí, que fue eso? (alzando una ceja como no muy convencido)

Serena: y ahora quien es el celoso?

Seiya: ahhh entonces admites lo del otro día?

Serena: claro que no

Seiya: pero no me cambies el tema, me tienes secretos (aparentando resentimiento)

Serena: como crees?, bueno de hecho si, todos tienen hasta tú, puedo asegúrate que me escondes muchas cosas, pero no importa porque se que cuando quieras me los vas a decir no es así?

Seiya: auch (sonriéndole) tienes razón, por eso me gustas

Todos: que dijiste?

Seiya: si que por eso me gusta su amistad pues, no se anda con rodeos uyy

Yaten: ya cacéense

Serena: ya cásate t

Yaten: no lo creo soy muy joven y bello para eso

Minak: jajaja, que vanidoso

Yaten: dime que no es cierto (mirando y hablándole sexy a Minak)

Minak: ah pues.. (Sonrojada y medio nerviosa)

Amy: y ya están listos para el concierto?

Taiki: si claro, hemos estado ensayando en las tardes

Yaten: aunque claro la verdad es que no necesitamos ensayar mucho

Serena: ay que pesado

Yaten: pero así me amas

Seiya: Yaten…. (N/A: si una mirada matara Yaten estría ya en el cielo)

Serena: si no sabes cuanto te amo Yaten (hablando medio sexy) es más…(levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia Yaten)

Yaten: este Sere… (Seiya miraba la escena divertido)

Serena: …no respiro si tú no estas a mi lado (cerca de la cara de Yaten, cosa que ya no le parecía muy graciosa ni a Seiya ni a Minak)

Yaten: Sere… (muy, pero muy rojo Sere ya estaba muy muy cerca de su boca)

Serena: jajaja que dijiste!!!, jajajaja, Sey nos vamos?

Seiya: si Bombón, (agarrándola de la cintura y dejando a los chicos)

Yaten: me la vas a pagar Serena!!!!!!

**_Mientras que con Serena y Seiya ya a lo lejos…_**

Seiya: que fue eso? (algo serio)

Serena: que fue que?

Seiya: te gusta Yaten verdad?

Serena: no inventes osito, sabes que lo quiero como a un hermano, a Taiki también y a ti…

Seiya: y a mi?, a mí como me quieres? (en un tono neutro, simplemente viéndola a los ojos, tratando de leerlos)

Serena: no sé

Seiya: no sabes?

Serena: no, bueno si, somos amigos no?

Seiya: pensé que me ibas a decir que a mi no me querías ni siquiera como a un hermano

Serena: no deberías dudar de mi cariño, pensé que me conocías lo suficiente para saber que te quiero mucho (abrazándolo)

Seiya: disculpa, es que no me gustó que le hablaras de esa forma a Yaten

Serena: entonces admites que eres un celoso? (separándose de él)

Seiya: mmmm, por que habría de estarlo?

Serena: ah, si verdad? , anda vamos al salón ya es casi hora de entrar (un poco decepcionada)

Seiya: si vamos (tomándola de la mano)

**_Llegando al salón ya estaban los demás ah_**

Yaten: (viendo entrar a Serena y Seiya) ahhh ahí esta la monstrua

Serena: ahhh con que quieres pelear ehh? (en tono juguetón)

Yaten: ahhh solo bromeaba hermanita, insisto se que me quieres mucho

Serena: de hecho si, te quiero mucho, pero hermanita?

Yaten: que, me rechazas, no quieres que sea como un hermano para ti? (aparentando estar ofendido)

Serena: no no no, es mas le estaba comentando a Seiya eso mismo

Yaten: más te vale

Minak: oye Lita tú si que no has hablado para nada

Lita: jajaja, no no, no es que este callada pero es que entre tú, Yaten, Seiya y Serena hacen tanto escándalo que preferimos hablar aparte Amy, Taiki y yo

Serena: eso dolió (con mucho teatro)

Lita: ven a lo que me refiero, son demasiado exagerados jajajaja

Seiya: oye Lita y tu amorcito?

Lita: se llama Jonhy Seiya, y no es mi amorcito

Seiya: si, si, lo que tú digas

Lita: ah pues se la ha pasado con Haruka, Hotaru y Michiru

Seiya: ya veo, se va a inscribir en el colegio de Haruka

Lita: eso pensaba, pero de hecho el lunes ya empieza aquí.

Serena: ya veo

Profesor: Jóvenes (entrando al salón) tomen asiento por favor, abran su libro en la pagina 67 empezaremos con…

**_La clase se fue muy rápido para todos, cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban las chicas en el mall…_**

Minak: oye Sere, casi me partes el corazón hace rato

Serena: por que?

Minak: pensé que ibas a besar a mi Yaten

Serena: ay Minak como si no me conocieras

Minak: si lo sé, pero oyeee

Serena: me disculpas, sabes que jamás haría eso

Minak: no discúlpame a mí por desconfiar, aunque fue graciosa la cara de desconcierto que tenía el pobre

Serna: eso que ni que

Minak: por cierto hay que apurarnos ya ves que Raye le choca que nos tardemos, a que hora nos querían ver en la tienda esa

Serena: hace 15 minutos Minak, vámonos!

Minak: pero no termino de ver la ropa aquí!!

Serena: ahorita regresamos con ellas (jalándola)

Raye: donde estarán esas niñas?

Lita: tranquila mira allá vienen

Raye: si pero quedamos que íbamos a hacer las compras juntas

Amy: vamos Raye, solo iban a ver unas cosas de Minak

Minak: disculpen el retraso, es que tienen cosas super lindas all

Raye: bueno por donde empezamos

**_Mientras que con los chicos…_**

Taiki: oye Yaten parece que tú y Minak se llevan muy bien no?, hasta siento que has cambiado porque cuando estamos con las chicas a solas eres gracioso y a veces hasta amable

Seiya: se me hace que cierta rubia lo tiene más que perdido

Yaten: si es que Serena no sabes, cuando estoy con ella…

Seiya: te pasaste!!! (Parándose y empezando a hacerle cosquillas) retráctate!!

Yaten: jajajaja, si si ya jajajaja, ya bájale sabes que es mi hermanita jajajaja

Seiya: mas te vale, por cierto deberíamos ensayar no? Es que quede pasar por Bombón para ir a comer más al rato

Yaten: oye cuando le vas a decir lo que sientes

Seiya: este

Yaten: no en serio, de por si que parecen novios, pero no lo son, y no se es muy enredada su relación, no seria mejor que dejaras de sufrir y le dijeras

Seiya: no se, es mas no se si ella me ve de esa manera o simplemente como su mejor amigo, no quiero arruinar las cosas, nos llevamos muy bien como para echarlo todo a perder

Taiki: estas seguro de eso

Seiya: pues no pierdo nada con esperar un poquito mas, veremos que pasa en el concierto, pues tengo pensado…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola chicos!!!!, antes que nada una disculpa por no haber posteado antes pero ya sabían que no tenia compu no?, el caso es que mi noviecito hermoso me había prestado su laptop la vez pasada, pero ahora la estuvo ocupando mucho y no pudo prestármela, pero bueno, ya me dieron mi comp., y estoy feliz, aquí les dejo el otro capi. No se si les guste . pero bueno…. Prometo no ausentarme ya tanto. Ahora a los reviews…

**Aisha-ladimoon:** hola chica!, esta vez fuiste la primera, gracias por el apoyo, y siii eso de los virus me tenia frita, pero bueno ya estoy de regreso, y una disculpa por no haber dejado review en tu fic, ya sabes porque, así que prontito me lo leo, un besote

**Amynaoko:** gracias por tu review siii apoco Seiya no es un amor, ya veras el próximo capi. Espero sigas leyendo

**Neo-Gaby:** hola muchachita!, sii ya mi compu revivió, al fin voy a ponerme bien bien al corriente de todo, pues ya veras como se va desarrollando todo, gracias por tu apoyo!

**SilverMoonlight-81**, gracias por tu review y gracias por apoyarme siempre, deberás que sin ustedes no me animaría a escribir, espero este sea de tu agrado

**Bishoujo-Hentai**: ah pues tengo 20 y felicidades por tu ingreso a la universidad!!, échale ganas pues aquí esta el capi, espero te guste

**Shary!!!!!,** jajaja si si me imagino que Tai estuvo ocupado si no no hubiera tenido problemas con esta compu mía, felicidades por tu ingreso a la uni!, que bueno que te gusto el capi, (sonrojada), no siento que sea muy bueno mi fic, pero que bueno que les gusta T.T (Seiya abrazándome para que no llore, jajaja que mas quisiera) por cierto tus fics, van geniales ya quiero las continuaciones!!!! Un besote estamos en contacto

**Elizabeth:** jajaja, no es para tanto, no me tarde mucho o si??? Muchas gracias por tu review, esta vez si me tarde no?, y cual molestia, si me encanta que me dejen reviewsitos, serio que sin ustedes no le seguiría, porque hay días que no mas no, mi muso (Seiya) anda de fiesta con cierta rubia (Sere) y no me da inspiración, jejeje, bueno gracias por tu review

**Soffy Amitio y Aruma Chan,** gracias chicas que bueno que les guste y pues no se acaben esas uñas ya esta aquí el siguiente, espero les guste

**Serenity Kou:** pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi, jejeje, gracias por el apoyo y no te preocupes, se lo que es estar atareada por aquí y por allá, échale ganas, y muchas gracias por estar apoyándome en cada uno de mis capis. Nos estamos leyendo, espero que prontito actualices

**Nancy:** hola!, gracias por tu review gracias por la suerte, la necesito, ahorita en la uni me tocaron unos ingenieros que dan dolor de cabeza, y pues claro yo te aviso de cuando actualice y a tu pregunta no no pienso poner a darien, no es que tenga nada malo en contra de él pero pues no creo , y se que te agrada que no

Bueno a los demás que leen y no dejan review también les mando un saludo!!!!, no sean penosos, de vez en cuando saluden!!!

Los quiero mucho, nos estamos viendo, bueno mas bien leyendo, y no se olviden de dejar review si???

Con cariño, **_Seshy_**

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	10. Chap10 Ya tengo auto!

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo10: Ya tengo auto!!!._**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye** Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Serena: si Amy eso te queda perfecto

Amy: tú crees?

Minak: claro que si, además ya todas compramos algo, solo faltas t

Amy: pero no creen que es algo no sé como que no para mí?

Lita: ni al caso Amy, estas perfecta

Amy: ok ok, me voy a llevar esto entonces

Serena: ya era hora! (suena su celular) ahorita regreso chicas (contestando el cel y saliendo de la tienda) hola osito!

Seiya: hola preciosa, dime ya estas lista?

Serena: si ya estoy lista

Seiya: que bien, y dime sigues en uniforme?

Serena: nooo, por qué?

Seiya: por nada, bueno dime en que parte del mall te encuentras?

Serena: pues ahorita estoy por **_kota _**

Seiya: ok, en 1 minuto estoy ah

Serena: ah si?

Seiya: es más creo que en 30 seg. Estoy contigo, ya te vi (colgando el cel)

Serena: Sey!!! Que haces aquí?

Seiya: pues recogiendo a mi Bomboncito para ir a comer

Serena: bueno déjame avisarle a las chicas, ok?

Seiya: ok te espero aqu

Serena: chicas!!!

Lita: qué pasó Sere?

Serena: ya llegó Seiya por m

Raye: ay Serena!

Serena: ya Raye, por cierto Minn puedes llevarte mis cosas, yo paso después por ellas a tu departamento.

Minak: claro Sere, que te diviertas

Serena: gracias, nos vemos en el Messenger a las 9 PM ok?

Amy: si, pero te conectas temprano

Raye: si porque siempre te tardas

Lita: no sean as

Minak: anda que vas a desesperar a Seiya

Serena: ok ok, byeee! (saliendo de la tienda) listo osito

Seiya: ok, entonces vámonos

Serena: vamos por las hamburguesas?

Seiya: nop, ya no se me antojan (en lo que tomaba de la mano a Sere y caminaban por el mall rumbo al estacionamiento)

Serena: entonces que vamos a comer osito?

Seiya: te parece si comemos en la casa?

Serena: por mi no hay problema

Seiya: Yaten no esta, pero si esta Taiki le podemos pedir que nos cocine lasagna

Serena: para eso no es necesario Taiki

Seiya: ah no?, y dime por qué?

Serena: pues… porque aquí la preciosa Serena Tsukino le sale exquisita la lasagna

Seiya: me sorprendes sabes?

Serena: lo sé, tienes todo lo necesario?

Seiya: me imagino que si, oye…

Chica: que no es ese Seiya de los Three Lights? (preguntándole a una amiga)

Chica2: si es él, Seiya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chica: Seiya!!!!! (y se dejo venir la multitud)

Seiya: será mejor CORRER!!!!! (comenzando a correr y jalando a Serena para que vaya su paso)

Serena: espera no vayas tan rápido!!!

Seiya: anda Bombón, no quiero que se arruine este día, sabes tan solo soy un chico normal

Serena: claro que no, eres un pesado, fastidioso, cariñoso, tierno, atento y no te cambiaría nada (llegando al estacionamiento)

Seiya: (sonrojado) si ya sé que me amas, ven por aquí (llegando al coche)

Fans: SEIYA!!!! ESPERA!!!!

Serena: anda apúrate

Seiya: (abriéndole la puerta) pasa muñequita

Serena: gracias, pero apúrate!!!

Seiya: si si (subiéndose por fin) listo, vámonos!

**_Mientras que con Yaten…_**

Minak: ay Yaten ya decide por una estación de radio y deja de estar cambiándole a lo loco

Yaten: ayyy es que no hay nada bueno, lo único bueno son nuestras canciones pero no voy a venir escuchándolas

Minak: que modesto, bueno y no me has dicho entonces que carro vas a querer

Yaten: ah pues me decidí por el que me dijiste

Minak: cual de todos?

Yaten: Aston Martin V12 Vanquish Coupe

Minak: nada mal, ya sé donde entonces

Yaten: por cierto te has dado cuenta lo bien que nos llevamos ahora?

Minak: si lo sé, que bueno que tuve razón

Yaten: en que?

Minak: en tu forma de ser

Yaten: eso si, creo que hiciste una muy buena descripción mía esa vez

Minak: ya lo sé

Yaten: sabes qué me agrada mucho?

Minak: qué?

Yaten: que no seas como las otras fans

Minak: a qué te refieres?

Yaten: sí, te caigo bien por mi forma de ser, porque me has tratado y me conoces, en cambio muchas fans nos idolatran tan solo por el hecho de ser famosos y… bueno muy apuestos (esto último riéndose)

Minak: jajajaja, sii, son terriblemente guapísimos!!! (sarcásticamente)

Yaten: jajaja ves hasta tú lo admites, jajajaja

Minak: pero sabes algo, si de por sí te aman, conociéndote no podrían vivir sin ti

Yaten: tú crees?

Minak: ajap, bueno ya llegamos (estacionándose)

Yaten: ajap, oye esta agencia es de… (entrando a la agencia)

Chica: hola bienvenidos a Tenoh's Agency, mi nombre es Carola

Yaten: hola (dándole la mano) Yaten Kou (sacando un suspiro de la chica)

Minak: ejem

Yaten: y Minak Aino

Minak: hola

Carola: ah si, adelante, en que les puedo ayudar? (llegando a su escritorio)

Yaten: una pregunta antes, quién es el dueño de esta agencia?

Carola: bueno esta agencia pertenece a Tenoh's Corporation y su dueño es el joven…

Yaten: Haruka Tenoh…

Carola: así es, lo conoce?

Yaten: de hecho sí, se encuentra de casualidad?

Carola: déjeme ver, permítame un momento (dejándolos solos)

Yaten: y a ti que te pasa? (viendo a una muuuuy celosa Minak)

Minak: a mí??? Naaaaaada (sarcásticamente)

Yaten: vamos Minak, que te sucede, por qué tan seria?

Minak: que me sucede???, pues sucede que parezco maceta pues no me pela ninguno de los dos

Yaten: vamos no te pongas celosa

Minak: celosa yo???, para nada es mejor que… (levantándose de su asiento)

Haruka: vaya, veo que al cielo se le ha caído un ángel (tomando la mano de Minak y depositando un beso) hola yo soy Haruka Tenoh y tú eres?

Minak: Minak Aino… (casi en un suspiro y toda sonrojada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Yaten) mucho gusto

Haruka: no preciosa, el gusto es mío

Yaten: ejem, hola Haruka

Haruka: hola Yaten! que gusto en verte, y a qué debo esta visita eh?

Yaten: ya ves, no sabía que habías puesto una agencia aqu

Haruka: si, mejor vamos a mi oficina, por aquí (indicándole a Yaten el camino y tomando del brazo a Minak) gracias Carola yo me ocupo

Carola: si señor

Haruka: en que estábamos? (entrando los tres a la oficina)

Minak: Haruka… (recordando) Haruka!!! Ya recordé!! (haciendo saltar a Yaten y Haruka)

Haruka: jajaja, pero que graciosa, de que te acordaste preciosa?

Minak: si, si, si, tú eres Haruka, ahh Serena tenía razón eres todo un muñeco!

Haruka: jajaja (sonrojado) un muñeco?

Minak: si, mira que estas mas guapo de lo que ya te imaginaba (viéndolo muy de cerca)

Haruka: este… (sonrojado)

Minak: si, si, igualito a la muy buena descripción de Serena, y tu novia se llama Michiru no?

Haruka: así es, pero como es que…

Minak: ahh, es que Sere me contó que el otro día que salió con Seiya

Haruka: se topó conmigo y Michiru

Minak: así es

Haruka: y entonces Kitten te contó eso y me describió a mí y a Michiru

Minak: Kitten?

Haruka: si, Serena

Minak: es cierto, me dijo que le dijiste as

Yaten: o sea hello!!!, que no me ven???

Minak: ay Yaten no te pongas celoso, sabes Haruka tiene novia

Haruka: touché

**_De regreso con los Kou y Serena…_**

Taiki: vaya no sabía que cocinaras tan bien Sere (probando la lasagna)

Seiya: si Bombón, esto está exquisito

Serena: lo sé

Seiya: que modesta!

Serena: bueno y que ya están listos para mañana?

Taiki: claro, todo esta listo, solo que… tenemos ensayo a las 10 AM

Seiya: QUE???

Taiki: jejeje, se me olvidó decirte

Seiya: pero… yo… Bombón… desayuno… (en shock porque le habían arruinado sus planes)

Serena: no te preocupes Sey, por mí no hay problema

Taiki: gracias Sere eres un encant

Seiya: pero… yo... tenía…

Serena: ya, ya, haber abra la boquita (agarrando un poquito de comida y metiéndosela a la boca)

Seiya: mmm (mirando aniquiladoramente a Taiki)

Taiki: ya no te pongas así, son solo 3 horas

Seiya: 3 HORAS DE ENSAYO??? Que me da, que me da… ( con mucho dramatismo)

Taiki: este si… (sacado de onda por la actitud de su hermanito)

Serena: los puedo ver ensayar mañana?

Seiya: ESO!!!! POR SUPUESTO BOMB"N (todo emocionado)

Taiki: quieres dejar de gritar y de dejar de comportarte como niño chiquito? (riéndose por la actitud de Seiya)

Seiya: mmm

Taiki: claro que puedes ir muñequita, me imagino que Seiya va a pasar por ti

Seiya: eso ni se pregunta (terminándose el ultimo pedazo de lasagna) esto estuvo delicioso, ves Taiki tienes que aprender ehhh

Taiki: si, tienes razón, Sere te quedó excelente

Serena: gracias chicos

Taiki: bueno creo que a mí me toca lavar los trastes

Seiya: si!!!

Serena: Seiya me podrías llevar a mi casa?

Taiki: tan temprano y ya te vas?

Serena: sí, es que necesito arreglar algunas cosas

Seiya: que cosas?

Serena: cosas de chicas Sey **–riiing, riiing-** quien será?, a Minak…. Hola!

Minak: hola!

Serena: que paso?

Minak: nada aquí, dónde estas?

Serena: pues ya me voy a mi casa por qué?

Minak: ah pues te veo allá, aprovecho para llevarte tus cosas

Serena: ok, nos vemos all

Seiya: que pasó?

Serena: nada que me ve ahorita en mi casa

Seiya: ya

Taiki: hablando de Minak no han notado que Yaten y ella se llevan muy bien ahora

Seiya: es verdad, crees que a Yaten le guste?

Serena: pues tú eres su hermano deberías de saber

Seiya: (tono sexy) lo que pasa es que yo estoy ocupado en otras cosas…

Serena: como cuáles?

Seiya: (ya en tono más romántico) como reponer todo el tiempo que estuve lejos

Serena: ahh y cómo piensas hacerlo? (también coqueteando con él)

Taiki: ejem creo que yo me voy a mi cuarto como que aquí estoy de más (en tono burlón)

Serena: como crees Tai aquí estas bien (sonrojada)

Taiki: por cierto Sere, qué tipo de flores le gustan a Amy?

Seiya: con qué Amy eh? (guiñándole el ojo)

Taiki: que digo?, que digo? lo que pasa es que ha sido muy buena conmigo y me ha ayudado a ponerme al corriente en la escuela y pues quiero agradecerle de alguna manera

Seiya: pues en ese caso, mejor invítala a cenar a un lugar bonito y después den una vuelta por la ciudad en la limusina, no te parece mejor eso que unas flores?

Taiki: pues si…

Serena: claro! Que buenas ideas eh Sey!, lástima que no se te ocurran para mí (enseñándole la lengua)

Seiya: si verdad… ups

Taiki: pues creo que sí lo haré

Serena: por qué no la invitas saliendo del concierto de mañana?

Taiki: si me parece buena idea, ahorita le marco, por cierto muñequita no es que quiera que te vayas ni nada por el estilo, pero no habías quedado con Minak de que se veían ahorita?

Serena: AHHH, se me olvidaba!!!!! Vámonos Seiya!!!, adiós Tai (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Taiki: ok, te veo mañana

Serena: sí! (ya en la puerta) Seiya que esperas?

Seiya: ya voy, ya voy, regreso en un ratito Taiki

Taiki: maneja con cuidado, bueno ahora marquémosle a Amy

Amy: quién será? (contestando el teléfono) residencia Mizuno

Taiki: buenas tardes Amy

Amy: hola buenas tardes Taiki, a que debo tu llamada?

Taiki: bueno para recordarte que mañana paso por ti y por las chicas

Amy: ah si gracias Taiki, y dime era solo para eso?

Taiki: bueno no… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a cenar después del concierto?

Amy: claro que s

Taiki: en serio?

Amy: si claro será un placer

Taiki: perfecto, bueno nos vemos mañana

Amy: ok, hasta mañana (colgando el TEL)

Taiki: bien Taiki ahora a hacer las reservaciones

**_Mientras tanto con Lita y Raye…_**

Lita: el caso es que no he visto a Jonhy

Raye: no seas exagerada Lita, ok no lo has visto pero has hablado con él, no?

Lita: sí pero lo quiero ver

Raye: jajaja ay Lita creo que esas enamorada

Lita: si yo también lo creo, pero es que solo somos muy buenos amigos

Raye: pero se ve que él muere por ti

Lita: pues no sé, además el me gusta mucho porque no se parece a ninguno de los chicos que me rompieron el corazón

Raye: ya bájale

Lita: tú lo dices porque nadie te ha roto el corazón, además de que sabes que tienes a alguien que muere por ti y tú también por él pero no lo admites

Raye: de que hablas?

Lita: bien sabes que te mueres por Nícolas

Raye: yo??? Cómo crees?

Lita: a mi no me engañas

Raye: cambiándote de tema a que hora quedamos de vernos en el Messenger?

Lita: a las 9

Raye: hay que ver si nos arreglamos en casa de Sere no?

Lita: si eso estaría bien

Raye: oye pero si nos van a recoger a todas allá, entonces a Jonh donde lo ves?

Lita: él y su hermana se van a ir con Haruka y Michiru

Raye: ya veo, Haruka es el amigo de Jonh que me contaste hace rato no?

Lita: ajap

Raye: ya veo, mmm se me antojo un helado, vamos por uno?

Lita: anda vámonos

**_De regreso con Serena…_**

Serena: gracias osito! (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Seiya: no hay cuidado, sabes que siempre estoy a tú disposición

Serena: bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana

Seiya: paso a las 9:30 por ti ok?

Serena: ok

Seiya: te marco cuando llegue (subiéndose al coche)

Serena: si, maneja con cuidado ehhh

Seiya: ah se me olvidaba (bajándose del coche y yendo hacia ella)

Serena: que fue?

Seiya: esto (Abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla cerca de la comisura del labio)

Serena: Seiya…

Seiya: ahora si bye!! (subiéndose al coche y yéndose a toda velocidad)

Serena: no vas a cambiar (con una sonrisa, y yendo ya para entrar a su casa)

Minak: Sere!!!!

Serena: hola! te tardaste ehh

Minak: mucho tráfico (bajándose del auto)

Serena: bueno vamos a mi cuarto, ya comiste?

Minak: si, ahorita te cuento

Serena: ok, mamá ya llegué!!!

Ikuko: sí!, estoy en la cocina!

Serena: vamos!, quieres una soda Minn?

Minak: ajap (siguiendo a Serena y dejando las bolsas de ropa de Serena en el principio de las escaleras)

Serena: anda Minak

Minak: voy (entrando a la cocina) Hola, buenas tardes Miami Ikuko

Ikuko: Minak querida, que milagro, ya casi no vienes

Minak: pero si vengo todos los días por Serena

Ikuko: si pero no te bajas eh!

Minak: jejeje, si creo que tiene razón

Serena: toma (dándole un vaso con refresco) bueno Miami vamos a mi cuarto

Ikuko: si princesa

Minak: permiso Miami Ikuko (yendo hacia el cuarto de Serena)

Ikuko: estas en tu casa

Serena: bueno y que me tienes que contar ehh???

Minak: ah pues sucede que terminando de comprar pasé por Yaten para ir a escoger su coche (ya entrando al cuarto de Serena)

Serena: ah si?, pillina

Minak: y pues ya fuimos a Tenoh's Agency y quién crees que es el dueño?

Serena: ni idea, de quién?

Minak: pues de Haruka

Serena: de Haruka?, es cierto se apellida Tenoh

Minak: aja y tienes razón esta guapísimo, creo que Yaten se puso celoso

Serena: en serio? esto confirma mis sospechas

Minak: no pensé ver nunca a Yaten celoso y menos por mí si te soy franca, porque digo no creo que yo le guste, pero es que Haruka es muy coqueto y como que vi que se molest

Serena: interesante, vas a ver le voy a sacar si le gustas o no

Minak: eso estaría genial además de que….

**_En la residencia Kou…_**

Seiya: hola! Ya llegué, (entrando al depto) por cierto Taiki viste el Aston Martin que esta abajo?

Yaten: hola Seiya, qué, te gustó mi auto?

Seiya: pues para qué te digo que no, esta genial

Yaten: si lo sé

Seiya: vamos a dar una vuelta?

Yaten: vamos por Taiki

**&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola!!!, si ya sé que me tardé pero había perdido la inspiración, es más aún no sé si la recuperé… les gustó este capi?? Espero que sí, pues gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero dejen reviewsitos la verdad que los agradezco infinitamente porque últimamente me dejan muy poquitos T.T

**Serenity Kou**, hola! Jejeje con todo y comp. Y no actualicé rápido prometo solemnemente no tardarme para el próximo, jejeje creo que falta todavía un poquito para que Seiya le diga de plano a Serena lo que siente o quien sabe… bueno gracias por dejar review de verdad que aprecio mucho tu apoyo

**Aisha-ladimoon**, hola!!! Gracias por tu review pues espero te guste este tanto como el otro capi, ahí me dices que tal, nos estamos leyendo

**Yelitza**, Hola (sonrojadita) pues gracias que bueno que te gusten mucho, si quieres déjame tu mail y así te aviso cuando actualizo sale?, espero te guste este capi

**Amynaoko**, hola, pues creo que Seiya y Serena no estuvieron muy cariñosos pero bueno… veremos que pasa en el siguiente capi. Gracias por tu review y siii Seiya es un amor (babeando por Seiya, jajaja)

**Neo-Gaby**, hola chica! Pues ya ves me tarde en actualizar, espero haya valido la espera, y pues ya siguiente capi el concierto de los Three Lights, espero cumpla las expectativas, no lo he escrito pero ya mas o menos tengo como va a quedar, bueno nos estamos leyendo gracias por tu review

**Sehren Kou**, jejeje, creo que otro milagro, volví a actualizar, prometo no tardarme tanto, pero es que entre la falta de inspiración y todos los trabajos y tareas de la universidad apenas y me da tiempo de hacer algo, sin contra que a mi lindo novio casi no lo veo T.T pero bueno… te gustó este???

**Elizabeth**, siii Serena y Seiya por siempre!!! Serena y Seiya por siempre!!! Serena y Seiya por siempre!!! Jajaja de acuerdo contigo, pues ya verás haber que pasa entre esos dos tortolitos, gracias por el review y no llores que aquí esta el otro (si tarde mucho lo sé)

**Silver Moonligth-81**, hola! jejeje siiii celositos los dos, aquí un poquito más de celos por parte de Yaten y de Minak, jejeje bueno espero te hay gustado este, nos estamos leyendo, gracias por tu review

**Shary**, Hola!!!!!!!!! Ay chicuelita como no me van a gustar tus pequeñas obras de arte, están geniales, ya ves que no me pierdo nada de lo que escribes, y tu apoyo también es invaluable gracias pues nos estamos leyendo ahh con lo de la confabulación de Taiki y Sere ya veras… jejeje con lo de Seiya y Sere pues veremos y ya sabes Serena y Seiya por siempre!!! Hay que apoyar la causa, muchos fics de ellos dos si señor! Bueno besoteees!!

**Nancy**, hola!!, pues siii no voy a poner a darien la verdad no le veo el caso, pues bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero te guste gracias por tu review

**Mariana Delgado**, hola!, pues muchas gracias que bueno que te guste mi historia pues aquí esta el siguiente capi, espero te guste, nos estamos leyendo y de nuevo gracias por dejar review

Bueno pues nos leemos en el siguiente capi, saludos y besos a todos siiii tan bien para ti aunque no dejes review

Si quieren que les avise cuando actualizó déjenme su mail y yo con mucho gusto lo hago.

**_Besos, Seshy_**

****

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review

****


	11. Chap11 Mis Sentimientos

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 11: Mis sentimientos._**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aquí) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: Lo que esta aquí:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena - **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita - **Makoto

**Minak - **Minako

**Raye - **Rei

**Amy - **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Recuerden lo que esta en cursivas es lo que piensan los personajes menos la primera parte que puse los nicks de las chicas en cursivas también.

**Residencia Tsukino 9:10 PM**

Serena: Mmm, todavía nadie se conecta (frente a su computadora)

**Residencia Aino**

Minak: bien ya está Sere (abriendo la ventana para una conversación con Serena)

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: Hola! ya llegué

_Bunny Moon_: vaya ya me había desesperado hace 20 minutos que te fuiste de mi casa ehhh

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: lo sé lo sé

_Bunny Moon_: crees que se tarden mucho las chicas? Tengo sueño

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: no sé, ya son las 9:15 PM

_Bunny Moon_: oye entonces nos arreglamos aquí no?

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: mínimo yo sí, tenemos que ver si las demás quieren

_Bunny Moon_: si, mira acaba de entrar Amy

_Blue Mercury_ ha sido agregada a la conversación

_Blue Mercury_: hola niñas

_Bunny Moon_: hola Amy

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: que cuentas?

_Blue Mercury_: nada, tengo sueño

_Bunny Moon_: ya somos dos, por cierto no hay nada interesante que tengas que contarnos????

_Blue Mercury_: no que habría de contarles

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: si como una cena con cierto chico alto

_Bunny Moon_: guapo

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: inteligente

_Bunny Moon_: ídolo juvenil

_Blue Mercury_: ya ya ya, y ustedes como saben eso?

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: eso es lo de menos

_Bunny Moon_: ajap, que le dijiste?

_Blue Mercury_: miren ya entraron Raye y Lita

_Torn Girl_ y _Red Fire_ han sido agregadas a la conversación

_Bunny Moon_: hola chicas

_Torn Girl_: hola a todas

_Red Fire_: wow Sere ya estas aquí?

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: de hecho fue la 1ª pero haber Amy nos estaba diciendo si va a ir a cenar con Taiki o no

_Bunny Moon_: si Amy, no te hagas tonta, CONTESTA!!! Jajaja

_Blue Mercury_: pues….

_Red Fire_: Amy Mizuno contesta!

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: si porque Taiki la invito a cenar a SOLAS y pues queríamos ver que contestó nuestra tímida amiga

_Blue Mercury_: chicas….

_Torn Girl_: bueno que quieres que te roguemos o que?

_Red Fire_: uyy si que escondidito te lo tenías eh Amy

_Blue Mercury_: chicas…

_Torn Girl_: y cuando te invitó?

_Bunny Moon_: hoy en la tarde

_Red Fire_: mira nada más

_Blue Mercury_: POR QUÉ NO ME HACEN CASO?????????????????

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: ya ya, tranquila, haber que pasó?

_Blue Mercury_: pues que si voy con él

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: uyy y estas nerviosa?

_Blue Mercury_: este… si… algo…

_Bunny Moon_: que romántico, los dos solos, a la luz de la luna….

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: tomados de la mano, viendo las estrellas…

_Bunny Moon_: muy pero muuuuy

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: romántico

_Bunny Moon_: siiiiii

_Blue Mercury_: ya bájenle

_Torn Girl_: jajajaja

_Red Fire_: estas dos, mira que están igual de locas

_Blue Mercury_: ay Sere tú que dices de mi y de Taiki si tú y Seiya parecen novios ehh

_Bunny Moon_: ni al caso, solo somos muy buenos amigos

_Torn Girl_: aja…

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: pues si Sere dice eso es porque así es verdad Sere?, además tú que dices si Jonhy y tú según son amigos pero…

_Torn Girl_: touché

_Red Fire_: ay Minak como eres

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: mejor no digas nada Raye o le digo a Nícolas eh

_Red Fire_: jajajaja, ok ok en que estábamos?

_Bunny Moon_: le decía a Minn que si se vienen a mi casa a cambiarse

_Red Fire_: claro! De hecho pensaba proponerte eso

_Blue Mercury_: y a que hora nos vemos?

_Bunny Moon_: les parece a las 4:30 PM?

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: por mí esta bien

_Red Fire_: aja igual yo

_Torn Girl_: perfecto para mi

_Bunny Moon_: entonces así le hacemos

_Torn Girl_: qué ya te vas?

_Bunny Moon_: siii, me muero de sueño y quedé de verme temprano con Seiya

_Red Fire_: nos cambias? T.T

_Bunny Moon_: no te pongas celosa Raye, sabes que a ustedes las quiero mas que nada

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: bueno pero es cariño de mejores amigas que digo hermanas, LAS QUIEROOOO

_Bunny Moon_: SIII LAS QUIERO

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: pero yo te quiero más!!!

_Bunny Moon_: no no yo te quiero más!!!!

_Red Fire_: ya van a empezar…

_Torn Girl_: no tienen remedio

_Blue Mercury_: aja

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: que ustedes no nos quieren?? T.T

_Bunny Moon_: es verdad eso???????? T.T

_Red Fire_: no no yo no dije eso

_Torn Girl_: si las queremos a las dos, verdad Amy?

_Blue Mercury_: si, y mucho

_Bunny Moon_: bueno, yo ya me voy, las veo mañana sale?

_Torn Girl_: cuídate

_Red Fire_: si nos vemos

_Blue Mercury_: que descanses

_Diosa del amor y la belleza_: buenas noches! Te hablo mañana

_Bunny Moon_: sale, besitos byeee

_Bunny Moon _ha abandonado la conversación

**Al día siguiente….**

Se escucha un ruido por el balcón…

Serena: quién anda ahí?

Seiya: soy yo Bombón

Serena: Seiya? Qué haces aquí? Ya viste la hora qué es? (abriendo la puerta corrediza del balcón)

Seiya: ya ves, tenía que verte

Serena: por qué?, estabas preocupado por algo, o qué paso?

Seiya: de hecho sí, algo me estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza no me dejaba dormir

Serena: y qué es? (sentándose en la cama e invitando a Seiya a que la siguiera)

Seiya: puedo?

Serena: sí, siéntate que pasó dime? (mirándolo a los ojos)

Seiya: Bombón… (mirándola también a los ojos)

Serena: si? (algo sonrojada)

Seiya: yo…

Serena: aja…

Seiya: sabes por qué regresé?

Serena: por qué?

Seiya: no te has dado cuenta aún verdad?

Serena: cuenta de qué, de qué hablas osito?

Seiya: mi niña, no hubo ni un momento en que me olvidara de ti, sé que fue un error haberme ido sin despedirme pero no iba a poder aguantarlo, y ya no apuntaba estar lejos de ti, de hecho esa fue la razón por la que regresé, regresé por ti Bomboncito

Serena: Seiya sabes que no importa a qué distancia estemos siempre seremos buenos amigos

Seiya: amigos… (tratando de no verse herido por la palabra amigos) Bombón tengo miedo de que al decírtelo te pierda

Serena: nunca me vas a perder

Seiya: lo prometes?

Serena: lo prometo

Seiya: el caso Bombón es que a mi me gustas y no como amiga, te quiero más que eso, no como un hermano a una hermana, Bombón yo estoy enamorado de ti y quisiera que tú y yo fuéramos algo más que simples amigos, que dices Bombón… quieres ser mi novia? (tomándole la mano)

Serena: yo… (estaba en shock) yo…

Seiya: ves… (soltándole la mano y yendo hacia el balcón) sabía que no debía decir nada, perdóname olvida lo que dije

Serena: Seiya espera

Seiya: si? (sonriéndole tristemente)

Serena: yo no quiero…

Seiya: si… lo siento

Serena: yo no quiero olvidar lo que acabas de decir

Seiya: que? (sorprendido)

Serena: aunque esto esta mejor (poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello)

Seiya: pero yo crei

Serena: yo también estoy enamorada de ti Seiya Kou (acercándose cada vez más)

Seiya: gracias (cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tocando los labios de Serena)

Serena: mmm se siente tan bien (entre besos y besos)

Seiya: si, parece un sueño

Serena: pero es real verdad?

Seiya: tú que crees?

Serena: quiero creer que si

Seiya: te amo princesita (sonriéndole)

Serena: princesita?

Ikuko: Princesita, Serena!!!! Ya levántate!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: que, que, mamá que haces aquí, y Seiya? (entre murmullos)

Ikuko: Seiya?, si Seiya no tarda, así que ya métete a bañar

Serena: es cierto, Dios que tarde es!!!!! Voy a bañarme (metiéndose al baño y recargándose en la puerta) así que esos son Mis Sentimientos hacia él, que lástima solo fue un sueño…

Ikuko: te voy haciendo el desayuno!

Serena: si mamá, ay tengo una hora!

****

**Después de 40 minutos….**

****

Ding Dooong Ding Dooong

Ikuko: ese debe ser Seiya (yendo a abrir la puerta)

Seiya: buenos días suegrita, pero que guapa esta hoy

Ikuko: hola Seiya, siempre tan lindo, Serena no tarda pasa

Seiya: si gracias

Ikuko: voy a avisarle a Serena que llegaste, ya sabes que estas en tu casa, no tardo

Seiya: si aquí la espero

Shingo: oye mamá (saliendo de la cocina) otra vez tu

Seiya: que hay cuñadín

Shingo: hola jejeje, cómo que se te está haciendo costumbre pasar mucho tiempo aquí no?

Seiya: si quieres ya no vengo

Shingo: no no quería decir eso

Seiya: no te preocupes que aunque no hubieses querido hubiese seguido viniendo

Shingo: jajaja a lo que me refería es que es extraño ver a una estrella tan seguido en mi casa

Seiya: ya ves, pero es que tu hermanita es un imán y no me puedo despegar de ella

Shingo: no sé como la aguantas

Seiya: más bien como me aguanta ella a mi

Shingo: es mas ahí vienen

Seiya: gracias suegrita (volteando a ver a Serena se sonroja un poco) wow Bombón que linda

Serena: ya lo sé jajaja pero ni siquiera un hola Bombón (Serena venía con un top largo blanco, unos blue jeans claros a la cadera, una cinturón tipo cadenita muy finito de plata que le quedaba asimétricamente, traía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta, unas zapatillas en forma de pico blancas y una bolsita del mismo color)

Seiya: bueno que querías que dijera si veo bajar a toda una supermodelo

Serena: si verdad? Aunque tú no estas nada mal eh! (Seiya llevaba una camisa beige dejando los 3 primeros botones abiertos, unos blue jeans claros, cinturón café y zapatos de meter del mismo color que el cinturón)

Seiya: ya lo sé

Ikuko: bueno será mejor que se vayan o llegaran tarde

Seiya: ok, se la regreso al ratito suegrita, nos vemos cuñadín

Ikuko: váyanse con cuidado

Serena: nos vemos má (saliendo de la casa)

Seiya: sabes Bombón (abriéndole la puerta del coche)

Serena: que osito? (viéndolo tiernamente)

Seiya: no me mires asi

Serena: así como? (viéndolo mas tiernamente aunque recordando el sueño volteó tristemente la mirada) _Seiya nunca sentirá lo que siento por él_

Seiya: mmm, que pasó?

Serena: nada, que me ibas a decir?

Seiya: que estas guapísima, voy a ser de nuevo la envidia de todos

Serena: gracias (sonriéndole)

Seiya: por cierto ayer que quería Minak?

Serena: ah pues platicar conmigo y eso, ah sí y nos quedamos de ver a las 4:30 en mi casa

Seiya: y eso?

Serena: para cambiarnos para el concierto

Seiya: tú ya estas lista no?, digo te ves muy bien

Serena: no esto es solo para ahorita, como crees que me voy a ir así, además dijiste que este concierto era para mí no?

Seiya: si claro no se me olvida, pero en serio lo que te pongas te queda muy bien

Serena: por cierto, ya te contó Yaten que se puso celoso?

Seiya: nooo, cuenta cuenta

Serena: me imagino que viste su auto y quien se lo vendió no?

Seiya: si, Haruka no?

Serena: y note dijo si se puso celoso?

Seiya: no, solo me dijo que ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Tú!!!!!!!!!!!!

Serena: yo qué?

Seiya: Yaten me dijo que tú le habías descrito a Minak como era Haruka y que era todo un muñeco!!!!

Serena: jajaja, bueno sí, le describí como era Haruka, pero no le dije que era un muñeco, jejeje que no captas?

Seiya: ahhh eso se lo dijo Minak y Yaten se puso celoso!

Serena: lo descifraste solito? (sarcásticamente)

Seiya: chistosa, pero de todas formas Minak lo reconoció por la perfecta descripción que hiciste de él

Serena: aja y?

Seiya: o sea que te llama la atención no?

Serena: uy que celoso me saliste, pero no te puedo negar que Haruka es muy atractivo pero no me gusta, además de que tiene novia y una muy linda por cierto

Seiya: mmm, es verdad pero no es tan linda como tu

Serena: no inventes

Seiya: _me encantas Bombón_ , ay Bombón eres todo un caso

Serena: falta mucho para llegar?

Seiya: no mira es alli

**Mientras que con Haruka…….**

Haruka: hola Jonhy

Jonhy: que onda?

Haruka: estaba pensando por qué no se vienen a vivir Hotaru y tú aquí?

Jonhy: como crees, además que molestia

Haruka: para mi no es ninguna molestia, de hecho me harían compañía

Jonhy: pues por eso lo digo que molestia jajajaja, no te creas, pero en serio no habría problema?

Haruka: ya sabes que no, y la mansión es algo grande no te parece?

Jonhy: si verdad

Hotaru: de que hablan eh? (entrando a la sala)

Haruka: hola preciosa, terminaste?

Hotaru: si está increíble el cuarto rojo (para el revelado de fotografías)

Haruka: para haberlo instalado todo en una semana no esta mal verdad?

Hotaru: no, pero no te hubieras molestado

Haruka: sabes que para ti cualquier cosa

Hotaru: gracias (sonrojada) y Michiru?

Jonhy: si eh?

Haruka: ahorita esta en un evento social, pero en la tarde ya está lista para el concierto

Hotaru: que emoción!

**En el templo Hikawa**

Lita: oye Raye se me olvidaron unas cosas en mi casa

Raye: ay Lita

Lita: es muy temprano todavía puedo ir por ellas

Raye: pues mira, primero vamos por tus cosas de ahí nos vamos a casa de Amy esperamos a Minak para irnos a comer y de ahí nos vamos a casa de Serena

Lita: oye quien iba a hablarle a Serena para decirle

Raye: Minak me dijo que ella le hablaba pero no creo que vaya ya ves que dijo que iba s a ver a Seiya temprano

Lita: es cierto, bueno pues vámonos

Raye: si.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola! , si se que en cada capitulo me disculpo por lo mucho que me he tardado, pero ya saben que mi musa se fue y pues ando pescando lo que encuentro.

Por cierto se que en el anterior dije que ya era este el concierto lo que pasó fue que en si ya lo había hecho pero solo en la compu (usualmente lo hago en papel) y ya solo le faltaban pequeños detalles, pero el tontito de mi hermano borró todos los archivos y se perdió, no saben que enojada estaba el caso es que empecé de nuevo, pero se me vinieron otras cosas y el caso es que quedó esto, de hecho todavía tengo más pero para que no se me desesperen subo esta parte, para que se entretengan, y es que aparte he tenido exámenes el viernes tengo uno, el martes otro y el jueves otro, así que ando estudiando, pero bueno, mas o menos el miércoles de la próxima pongo el siguiente capi, así que disfruten y dejen review!!!! Estoy super emocionada porque esta vez me dejaron muchos reviews ya puedo morir trankila jajajaja ya en serio, es que realmente motiva mucho

Que les pareció el sueñito de Serena, jejeje

**Serenity Kou**, Hola amiguita gracias! Pues mas o menos le dijo Seiya a Serena que sentía no?, jejeje bueno aunque fue en sueñitos, espero te haya gustado

**Yelitza**, gracias (toda sonrojada) pues que bueno que te gusten me subes mucho el ánimo, pues bueno aquí esta el siguiente, que te pareció?

**Aisha-ladimoon**, jejeje pues hubo declaración no?, jejeje siii hay que pedirle a santa uno, crees que nos lo dé? Gracias por tu review, nos vemos prontito

**Soffy Amitio** y **Aruma-chan**, jejeje creo que me tarde de nuevo, lo siento!!!!, ya el siguiente lo mas probable es que para el miércoles, solo me falta pasarlo a la compu, gracias por el review

**Bishoujo-Hentai**, jejeje que bueno que te acordaste de el, aunque hayas tenido que leerlo de nuevo… y siii voy a manejar algunas, ya verás ya verás, gracias por el review

**Amynaoko**, gracias por el apoyo, espero te haya gustado este, sino me dices que piensas sale? Besos

**Shary**, jajajaja gracias chicuela, pues ya sabes que es mutuo el apoyo, espero te haya gustado este, jejeje y dime si no son lindos ese par que tanto amamos? Nos estamos leyendo, besitos

**Marisa Makou**, Hola y Bienvenida!!! Gracias que bueno que te guste, pues espero sigas leyéndolo y estamos en contacto, gracias por dejar review n.n

**Coris**, Hola te gustó el giro momentáneo? Jejeje traté de hacer este capi un poquitín cómico pero creo que no me salió muy bien, en fin gracias por leer y estamos en contacto.

**Cerezo Astorya**, hola!!! Gracias, que bueno que te gusta, T.T sorry como habrás leído el tonto de mi hermano me borró el capi, y pues al rescribirlo pues me salieron otras cositas y se alargó, ya que no lo había escrito en papel antes, pero bueno espero que te haya gustado este, y el próximo el concierto

**Bic-chan**, gracias por tu review, me animas a seguirle, de plano si no fuera por ustedes no escribiría, gracias

**Sehren Kou**, Hola chicuelita, pues gracias, opino lo mismo de tus historias pues bueno espero te guste este capi, si no me dices . jejeje nos estamos leyendo

**Neo-Gaby**, hola! No te preocupes ya verás que Seiya y Serena se acercan bueno… jejeje ya verás, sii Yaten celoso pero no quiere admitir lo que siente, ya en el concierto habrá una sorpresita con la canción que "compuso", jejeje nos estamos leyendo

**Aylin**, hola!!!!!!!!! Gracias!!!!!!! Pues aquí ya está el siguiente capi, espero te siga gustando y para el miércoles esta el siguiente, muchas gracias por dejar review

Bueno eso es todo amigos, jejeje ando media rara hoy…

Pues nos leemos en el siguiente capi, saludos a **Elizabeth**, **Silver Moonlight-81**, **Nancy** y **Mariana Delgado**, dónde se metieron???

Y ya saben si quieren que les avise cuando actualizó déjenme su mail y yo con mucho gusto lo hago.

**_Besos, Seshy_**

****

Ahí abajo esta el botón ↓ para dejar review


	12. Chap12 Concierto I parte

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 12: Concierto, I parte_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, asi que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aqui) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: Lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye ** Rei

**Amy ** Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**5 PM**

Minak: apúrate Raye!!!

Raye: ya voy (saliendo del baño) ay Minak como molestas

Minak: ay ya cálmate! (entrando al baño)

Amy: chicas tranquilas

Raye: ay Amy, como tú ya venias bañadita no te quejas verdad???

Amy: pues para que no se bañan en sus casas (sacando la lengua)

Lita: quien te viera Amy

Amy: jajaja, ya saben que cuando estamos juntas y solitas somos otra cosa

Serena: (entrando al cuarto con refrescos) de que me perdi?

Lita: de nada, gracias Sere (tomando un refresco)

Serena: baña Raye hasta que saliste del baño me imagino que Minak ya está bañándose no es asi?

Raye: asi es

Serena: ok, MINAK APURATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lita: vamos de nuevo (susurrando)

**6:15 PM**

Haruka: ya estoy listo, vamos por Michiru

Jonh: ok, lista Hotaru?

Hotaru: que emoción, que emoción, ya quiero ver a los Three Lights!

Jonh: tranquila nena

Haruka: déjala en paz

**6:35 PM**

Yaten: como se tarda este hermanito nuestro

Seiya: ni que lo digas, total es solo una cita

Yaten: el rompecorazones, jajaja

Seiya: si, ya nos quitó nuestro puesto

Taiki: (saliendo de su cuarto) ya los oi

Seiya: pues apúrate galán que la limusina ya lleg

Yaten: si Taiki ya estas bien vámonos

Taiki: seguros?

Seiya: si si, perfecto anda (empujándolo por la puerta hacia el ascensor)

**6:50 PM**

Raye: pásame el rimel Minak

Serena: no, no, yo lo pedi primero Raye!

Minak: tranquilas las dos, o no lo termino de usar yo

Lita: Amy ponte un poquito de sombra en los ojos

Amy: no, asi estoy bien

Lita: ven acá!

Serena: JAJAJA TE LO GANÉ!!!

Raye: bueno pues apúrate!!!

Serena: ya ya toma

Raye: gracias

Ikuko: Raye! Ya esta aqui Nicolas

Raye: ahorita bajamos!

Ikuko: ok!

Lita: chicas Amy no se quiere pintar

Minak: ah no? Ven acá (entre todas la acorralan y la pintan)

Serena: pero que linda

Lita: si, asi te ves muy bien

Raye: ajap, con el cabello largo y lacio te ves super bien ::: ejem se me olvido comentar Amy se habia dejado crecer el cabello y lo tiene unos 15 cm. debajo de los hombros:::

Minak: nuestra mejor creación

Amy: gracias chicas, si me gustó como quedé

Serena: pues cuando quieras Amy, además hoy tenias que lucir perfecta para impresionar a Tai, te apuesto a que se queda mudo

Amy: tu crees? (sonrojada)

**Diiing – Dooong – Diiing – Dooong **

Minak: (asomándose hacia el balcón) ya llegaron!!!

Ikuko: Niñas!!!!!!!

Todas: vamos!!!!

**Abajo….**

Ikuko: hola mis niños lindos, cómo han estado?

Yaten: (sonriéndole ampliamente) muy bien gracias, disculpe por no haber venido antes a saludar

Taiki: si, es que ya ve hemos tenido algo de trabajo y no somos tan irresponsables como cierta personita

Seiya: ay pero de quién hablan eh? (abrazando a Ikuko como niño chiquito) verdad suegrita que usted no sabe quién es?

Ikuko: ni idea hijito, por cierto muchachos, les presento a Nicolas, Nicolas ellos son Taiki, Yaten y Seiya Kou

Nicolas: mucho gusto (estrechándole la mano a cada uno) yo soy amigo de Raye, bueno y de las chicas

Taiki: mucho gusto

Yaten: si mucho gusto

Seiya: y solo amigo de Raye o algo más ehh? (haciéndolo sonrojar)

Nicolas: jejeje, no… solo amigos

Ikuko: bueno hijos se quedan en su casa, tengo que hacer unas cosas, no tardo

Todos: si

**Mientras que arriba…**

Raye: Bueno Sere vamos bajando

Serena: si ahorita las alcanzó, solo termino de pintarme los labios y ya

Minak: no te tardes!

Serena: no Minn

Y asi empezaron a bajar la primera fue Minak, iba vestida con una minifalda de tablones a la cadera color mezclilla dejando lucir las piernas perfectamente torneadas que tenia y una blusita blanca de un solo tirante, unas zapatillas de dos tiritas blancas, dos pulseritas en la mano izquierda y un anillo de plata en la mano derecha, unas argollas grandes también de plata, no llevaba bolso.

Después de Minak segui Raye que se habia puesto un pantalón blanco a la cadera y una blusita moradita también de un solo tirantito parecida a la de Minak, unas zapatillas en forma de pico color blancas y solo llevaba una pulserita en la mano izquierda a juego con la blusita, traia el cabello suelto.

De ahi segui Lita, llevaba un pantalón beige a la cadera y un top rosa que le llegaba tantito arriba del ombligo dejando ver su perfecto vientre plano. Llevaba unas zapatillas también en pico del mismo color que la blusita.

Amy que venia detrás de Lita, llevaba puesta una faldita ¾ asimétrica, también a la cadera, color blanca con unos finos destellos en azul claro y una blusita azul (del mismo color que los destellos de la falda) tipo halter con escote en v algo pronunciado y la espalda era en su mayoria descubierta solo sujetando muy bien en la parte baja y por una fina tirita que salia de la altura del busto (en la parte de atrás) hacia el otro extremo, se veia sexy pero a la vez inocente, zapatillas blancas de 1 sola tira semigruesa, y de accesorios solo llevaba unas argollas en plata y una fina pulserita en la mano derecha.

No cabe decir que los chicos estaban anonadados con las modelos que acaban de bajar…

Seiya: wow chicas, están preciosas

Yaten: es verdad, muy lindas (acercándose a Minak) nos vamos? (tomando del brazo a Minak)

Minak: si claro

Taiki: Lita que linda, Amy… estas… preciosa (sonrojado levemente)

Lita: gracias Taiki

Amy: si gracias…

Taiki: (acercándose a Lita y diciéndole al oido) no te preocupes verás como no tarde en decidirse Jonh, te ves realmente muy bien.

Lita: si

Amy: (volteando confundida la cercania de Taiki y Lita) nos vamos?

Taiki: claro que si, por aqui my ladies (ofreciéndoles a cada uno un brazo)

Nicolas: señorita Raye

Raye: anda Nicolas apúrate (jalándolo con todos los demás)

Seiya: Raye? (antes de que esta saliera de la casa)

Raye: no te preocupes no tarda (sonriéndole)

Seiya: ah… gracias

Serena: me buscabas? (dándole un besito en la mejilla)

Seiya: si precisamente estaba… (volteando a verla) Bombón…

Serena: qué?

Seiya: es que… que linda… (abrazándola) me has dejado sin palabras

Serena: si ya lo sé, jijiji

Serena iba con un pantalón de vestir negro a la cadera, con unas botas negras con la punta en forma de pico, llevaba un top largo negro que llegaba exactamente donde empezaba el pantalón asi que no se le veia el abdomen, el pantalón llevaba un cinturón tipo pulsera (o sea delgadito delgadito) color plata, esto era solo para quitar el monotonismo del negro, se habia dejado la coleta alta pero se habia quitado el fleco dándole un toque extravagante ya que asi sus ojos resaltaban más, llevaba muy poco maquillaje, solo se habia delineado el contorno del ojo por la parte de adentro y aplicado rimel, ligero rubor palo de rosa para aumentar sus finos rasgos, y los labios los habia dejado también en color palo de rosa con un poquito de gloss, sus pendientes eran en forma de luna y una gargantilla planchada, de plata (como una laminita delgada no como tubito).

Seiya: bueno creo que nos están esperando

Serena: si, vámonos, nos vemos mamá!!!!

Ikuko: (llegando a la sala) que les vaya bien, Seiya te las encargo

Seiya: no se preocupe suegrita, nos vemos! (entrando ya a la limusina)

Raye: te tardaste mucho Serena

Serena: todo por la belleza, jajaja

Yaten: wow hermanita te ves hermosa

Taiki: si muñe te ves muy linda

Serena: gracias Sito, gracias Tai

Minak: Sito? Me gusta, me gusta, pero por qué Sito?

Yaten: se me habia olvidado ese nick

Serena: se me vino ahorita, ay Minak pues facilisimo, es más te acuerdas que un dia le dijiste a Yaten Yatensito? Pues de ahi viene de chiquita a Yaten no le gustaba que le dijeran asi, es más creo que hasta la fecha asi que en ves de Yatensito le decia Sito

Minak: ohhhh mira nada más, este Yaten te puedo decir asi?

Yaten: este… bueno…

Siguieron asi platicando y llegaron al lugar, todo estaba repleto de gente, habia todavia colas enteras esperando entrar, en su mayoria chicas pero claro también habia muchos chicos que acompañaban a sus novias o amigas…

Serena: cuanta gente!

Amy: es cierto! (asomadas por la ventana)

Minak: jajaja

Raye: y ahora a ti que te pasa?

Minak: que al fin nosotras no tenemos que hacer fila! (sonriéndoles)

Lita: ay Minak…

Serena: siii, tomando de las manos a Minak, recuerdas cuando pasábamos horas y horas para comprar boletos?

Minak: sii, aun si hacia frio o llovia

Serena: y me tenias que abrazar cuando tronaba

Minak: pero todo con un buen fin

Serena: conseguir asientos en los primeros lugares

Minak: y después cuando teniamos que llegar con dos dias de anticipación para ser de las primeras en la fila

Serena: siii y teniamos que turnarnos para dormir (a punto de llorar)

Minak: siii ay Sere! Que tiempos aquellos

Serena: si Minn, pero ya no sufriremos mas! (con autentico dramatismo)

Minak: ya no más!!! (imitando a su amiga y abrazándola, los demás tenian severas gotas en la cabeza)

Taiki: este?

Yaten: Minak?....

Seiya: Bombón?....

Taiki: todo bien?....

Raye: si, asi son esas dos niñas

Amy: ajap no hagan mucho caso

Lita: son las reinas del melodrama

Serena y Minak: Oigan!!

Taiki: bueno creo que no se dieron cuenta pero ya llegamos (mientras entraban por un acceso privado)

Yaten: si, por aqui señoritas, bajándose de la limusina y ayudando a bajar a las chicas)

Seiya: Yaten adelántate con todos, en lo que hablo con Vladimir

Yaten: ok, no te tardes (yéndose con todos)

Seiya: Vladimir?

Vladimir: si señor?

Seiya: el señor Tenoh ya esta aqui?

Vladimir: si junto con 3 personas, ya están en sus asientos designados

Seiya: perfecto, eso es todo

Vladimir: si (retirándose)

Serena: uyy que serio

Seiya: me esperaste?

Serena: no, soy un fantasma

Seiya: chistosa, ven alcancemos a los demás para que ya les designen sus asientos

Serena: mmm esta bien

Seiya: y como ves la cita de Taiki y Amy?

Serena: jejeje no sé, los dos son unos penosos

Seiya: seria interesante verlos

Serena: oye osito, y si los espiamos?

Seiya: no seria mala idea, le decimos a los demás?

Serena: no, seria mucho problema, somos muchos (entrando a un pasillo)

Seiya: tienes razón, al rato hablamos

Minak: se tardaron eh!

Seiya: si, es que estaba preguntando por Haruka, creo que lo conoces no?

Minak: ah si, Haruka!

Taiki: bueno chicas las tenemos que dejar, debemos ir a prepararnos

Yaten: Vladimir los llevará a sus asientos, disfruten el show!

Chicas: gracias!

Seiya. Bombón?

Serena: si?

Seiya: recuerda que este show va por ti

Serena: si, nos vemos

Vladimir: por aqui señoritas, siganme

Amy: que emoción no?

Lita: si, muy emocionante

Amy: tú lo dices porque ya quieres ver a Jonhy no?

Lita: si…

Minak: oye Sere, vas a espiar a Amy verdad?

Serena: como te enteraste Minn?

Minak: Ya ves

Serena: pues si, voy con Seiya

Minak: puedo ir con ustedes, podemos invitar a Taiki

Serena: buen pero solo ustedes dos sale?

Raye: oye Nicolas, por que has estado tan callado?

Nicolas: bueno es que me ha dado un poco de pena con los Three Lights

Raye: pero Nicolas

Nicolas: es que ustedes los ven diario, en cambio yo no convivo a diario con unas superestrellas

Vladimir: bueno ya llegamos, ven a ese caballero de cabello rubio casi en medio de la primera fila?

Minak: ah si Haruka

Vladimir: asi es, bueno ahi están sus lugares, cada uno tiene su nombre

Serena: gracias

Vladimir: bueno hasta aqui llego disfruten el show

Serena: gracias! Hey Lita ya viste a tu adorado Jonh?

Lita: si! (yendo hacia él) hola!

Jonh: hola!, que linda estas (dándole un beso en la mejilla)

Lita: gracias

Hotaru: hola Lita!

Lita: hola Hotaru, como estas?

Hotaru: emocionada

Haruka: hola Lita

Michiru: hola!

Lita: hola

Michiru: vienes sola?

Lita: no, allá vienen las muchachas

Haruka: mira si es Kitten

Serena: hola Haruka, Jonh, Michiru

Michiru: hola linda

Jonh: hola Sere

Minak: ahh y a mi no me saludan?

Haruka: jaja, hola preciosa, mira Michiru ella es Minak

Minak: ahh con que tú eres la musa de Haruka eh! Mucho gusto Minak Aino

Michiru: Michiru Kaioh, con que tú eres Minak, oi mucho de ti

Minak: si lo sé, jajaja, ah les presento a Amy, Raye y Nicolas

Los tres aludidos: mucho gusto

Haruka: igualmente, y miren esta pequeña es Hotaru, la hermanita de Jonhy

Serena: hola Hotaru, yo soy Serena

Hotaru: mucho gusto (sonriéndole) _que tranquilidad se siente con esta chica_

Serena: bueno será mejor sentarnos (de repente se apagan las luces)

Minak: siii, ya va a comenzar

Serena: si si (gritos y gritos de las fans)

Quedaron de este modo, Serena mero en medio frente al escenario, y estaban ubicados asi: Nicolas, Raye, Amy, Minak, Serena, Hotaru, Lita, Jonhy, Michiru y Haruka

De ahi apareció una luz iluminando una figura era Yaten, que empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el frente…

Yaten: buenas noches Tokio!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (multitud gritando, de ahi se prendió otra luz iluminando a Taiki)

Taiki: este es nuestro primer concierto aqui, espero no sea el último (más gente gritando, y se prendió otra luz iluminando a Seiya)

Seiya: Tokio es muy especial para mi (viendo a Serena) me trae hermosos recuerdos de mi infancia y me crea nuevos momentos especiales, y quiero decirles que este concierto está dedicado a una personita que ocupa un enorme lugar en mi corazón (las chicas viendo a Serena)

Taiki: disfruten el concierto!

Yaten: gracias!

Seiya: Bombón este concierto va por ti! (se apaga todo el escenario y desaparecen los chicos)

Hotaru: Lita, quién es Bombón?

Lita: Bombón es la personita que tienes al lado

Hotaru: Serena?

Serena: que pasó?

Hotaru: tú eres Bombón?

Serena: si…

Hotaru: wow

**Se empieza a escuchar música de fondo **

Search for you love….

Search for you love…

Y se prenden todas las luces del escenario revelando a Yaten, Seiya y Taiki….

**Kimi**** wa itsumo kagayaiteta** _Tú siempre has estado brillando tan resplandeciente_

**Egao**** hitotsu chiisa na hoshi** _Tu cara sonriente es como una pequeña estrella_

**Taisetsu**** ni shiteta yo (eien no Starlight)** _la he estado atesorando (eterna luz de estrella)_

**Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute** _en ese dia no podré venir y protegerte_

**Kuyashi**** namida koraeta dake** _sostengo mis lágrimas de resentimiento adentro de mi_

**Itami**** ga nokoru yo (wasurenai Sweetheart)** _sigo sintiendo el dolor (no te olvidaré amor)_

**Search**** for your love, sora no suishou** _Buscando tu amor, los cristales del cielo_

**Search**** for your love, nakanaide kure** _buscando tu amor, por favor no empieces a llorar_

**Search**** for your love, hontou wa** _buscando tu amor, realmente_

**Dakishimetai**** no sa** _deseo ahora abrazarte y tenerte cerca de mi_

**Kimi**** no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)** _tu fuerte esencia yo estoy siempre (buscándola)_

**Boku**** no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)** _puedes oir mi voz al decir en voz alta (te amo)_

**Ima**** doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)** _dónde estás ahora? (princesa de la luna)_

**Boku**** no purinsesu** _mi amada princesa_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Ima**** sugu answer for me** _enseguida, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Yasashiku**** answer for me** _tan suavemente, contéstame a mi_

**Tooi**** yozora kakenuketeku** _corriendo a través del cielo distante de la noche_

**Nagareboshi**** ni negau yo ima** _ahora pediré un deseo a una estrella fugaz_

**Aitai**** to sasayaku (tsutaete yo Starlight)** _susurrando: deseo estar contigo (por favor diselo a ella, luz de estrella)_

**Toki**** ga sugite otona ni naru** _como el tiempo pasa, nos volvemos adultos_

**Boku**** wa yatto kizuita no sa** _finalmente he comprendido eso_

**Tarinai**** kakera ni (soba ni ite Sweetheart)** _las piezas rotas no son suficientes (por favor quedate a mi lado amor)_

**Search**** for your love, gin no unabara** _buscando tu amor, en el océano plateado_

**Search**** for your love, fune wa tadayou** _buscando tu amor, el barco flota a la deriva_

**Search**** for your love, kuruoshisa ni** _buscando tu amor, en esta locura_

**Nagasarete**** yuku** _estaré fuera de tu alcance_

**Kimi**** no kaori zutto (sagashiteru)** _tu fuerte esencia yo estoy siempre (buscándola)_

**Boku**** no koe yo todoke (aishiteru)** _puedes oir mi voz al decir en voz alta (te amo)_

**Ima**** doko ni iru no (Moonlight Princess)** _dónde estás ahora? (princesa de la luna)_

**Boku**** no purinsesu** _mi amada princesa_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Ima**** sugu answer for me** _enseguida, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Yasashiku**** answer for me** _tan suavemente, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete**** answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Ima**** sugu answer for me** _enseguida, contéstame a mi_

**Kotaete answer for me** _contéstame, contéstame a mi_

**Yasashiku**** answer for me** _tan suavemente, contéstame a mi_

Seiya miraba fijamente a Serena, ella estaba muy emocionada, la canción le habia gustado mucho y se imagina ser la princesa a la que él llamaba, deseando ser el amor que el pedia a gritos

Taiki: gracias! Ahora nuestra siguiente canción es una que compusimos hace poco, es algo un poco fuera de lo que usualmente tocamos

Yaten: se llama _Crazy__ for this girl_

Seiya: espero les guste

Esta vez el que empezó a cantar fue Yaten ::: _recuerdan que hace poco compuso una canción, después de la primera vez que se quedó con Minak… bueno no soy perfecta traduciendo pero la idea esta no?_::: mirando a Minak

**She**** rolls the window down** _ella rueda la ventana hacia abajo_

**And**** she talks over the sound** _y ella habla más alto del sonido_

**Of the cars that pass us by** _de los carros que pasan cerca_

**And I don't know why** _y no sé por qué_

**But she's changed my mind** _pero ella cambia mi mente_

**Would you look at her** _mirala_

**She looks at me** _ella__ me mira_

**She's got me thinking about her constantly** _y me atrapa constantemente pensando en ella_

**But she don't know how I feel** _pero no sabe como me siento_

**And as she carries on without a doubt** _y como ella sigue sin duda_

**I wonder if she's figured out** _me pregunto si lo ha comprendido_

**I'm crazy for this girl** _estoy__ loco por esta chica_

**She was the one to hold me** _ella__ fue la que me abraz_

**The night** _la noche_

**The sky fell down** _que__ el cielo cay_

**And what was I thinking when** _y que es lo que pensaba cuando_

**The world didn't end** _el mundo no termino_

**Why didn't I know what I know now** _por__ qué no supe lo que ahora sé?_

**Would you look at her** _mirala_

**She looks at me** _ella__ me mira_

**She's got me thinking about her** **constantly** _y me atrapa constantemente pensando en ella_

**But she don't know how I feel** _pero no sabe como me siento_

**And as she carries on without a doubt** _y como ella sigue sin duda_

**I wonder if she's figured out** _me pregunto si lo ha comprendido_

**I'm crazy for this girl** _estoy__ loco por esta chica_

**Right now** _ahora__ mismo_

**Face to face** _cara__ a cara_

**All my fears** _todos__ mis miedos_

**Pushed aside** _los puse a un lado_

**And right now** _y ahora mismo_

**I'm ready to spend the rest of my life** _estoy listo para pasar el resto de mi vida_

**With you** _contigo___

**Would you look at her** _mirala_

**She looks at me** _ella__ me mira_

**She's got me thinking about her constantly** _y me atrapa constantemente pensando en ella_

**But she don't know how I feel** _pero no sabe como me siento_

**And as she carries on without a doubt** _y como ella sigue sin duda_

**I wonder if she's figured out** _me pregunto si lo ha comprendido_

**I'm crazy for this girl** _estoy__ loco por esta chica_

**Would you look at her** _mirala_

**She looks at me** _ella__ me mira_

**She's got me thinking about her constantly** _y me atrapa constantemente pensando en ella_

**But she don't know how I feel** _pero no sabe como me siento_

**And as she carries on without a doubt** _y como ella sigue sin duda_

**I wonder if she's figured out** _me pregunto si lo ha comprendido_

**I'm crazy for this girl** _estoy__ loco por esta chica_

Minak miraba atentamente a Yaten, algo deprimida por la canción, por lo visto Yaten tenia ya a alguien especial aunque esta chica no se diera cuenta…

Minak: _quien será la chica a la que se refiere Yaten?_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Crazy for this girl **de** Evan&Jaron**

Hola!!!, si se que tenia que haber actualizado ayer miércoles, pero me fue imposible!!! Tuve examen hoy y pues tenia que estudiar, que por cierto sali mal!!!! T.T pero de plano no me gusta la materia de mecánica de suelos! Siii también sé que esta cortito pero bueno insisto estoy en epoca de examenes y a parte estoy terminando mi pagina web!! para el sabadito ya está es www.SeiyaySerena4ever.mx.gs (ahorita tiene mensaje de construcción pero aun asi lo han visitado ) ahh y se me pasaba la proxima semana mas bien el martes salgo a un viaje de practicas con mi salón y regreso hasta el domingo, asi que creo que vuelvo a actualizar hasta el proximo miércoles 17 bueno pasemos a los reviews

**Serenity Kou**, hola muchachita gracias por tu apoyo disculpa por haber tardado en actualizar pero ya sabes mis motivitos, nos estamos leyendo.

**Maryhttha**, que emoción!!!!!! Tenia siglos que no me escribias nada de nada, andabas desaparecida pero que lindo recibir noticias tuyas, jejeje con lo del sueño bueno es que ya se me estaban desesperando y pues puse tantito sabor

**Cerezo Astorya**, GRACIAS!!!! ß rojita pues aqui esta el siguiente capi espero te haya gustado, ahi me cuentas

**Nancy**, hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! pues no hay problemita, que bueno que ya te pusieron de nuevo el Inter., espero te siga gustando, besitos

**Aisha-ladimoon**, hola! Gracias por la suerte! Aunque en el examen de hoy necesitaba mas de eso, jejeje, y pues siiii todas queremos un Seiya no? Gracias por tu review y nos estamos leyendo

**Yelitza**, holitas pues ya esta aqui el siguiente capi, si verdad que a veces es tremendo lo de los fics, por cierto luego me cuentas de el sitio donde escribes, me gustaria mucho leer tu trabajo bueno y con Seiya y Sere ya mero ya mero gracias por el apoyo, con lo de juanes cual cual???? No seas malita dime como se llama, y pues veo que ondas sale?

**Caro**, Hola pues muchas gracias, espero este te siga gustando, si no me dices

**BISHOUJO-HENTAI**, jajaja si estuvo cortito el anterior… creo que también este… y gracias por el dato, le puse asi porque habia preguntado a varias personas que estudian fotografia y me dijeron que se llamaba asi, que feos!! Pero gracias con lo de Haruka por el momento está como ustedes prefieran ya sea hombre o mujer, pero quien sabe tal vez adelante ya especifique su género podria crear impacto no? Jijiji gracias y note preocupes que cualquier cosa te pido ayuda

**Neo-Gaby**, hola!!! Siii mi hermanito precioso borro todo, pero bueno salieron asi otras cosillas pues aqui esta parte del concierto espero hasta ahorita te guste, si no cualquier comentario es bien recibido, gracias por tu apoyo

**Bic-chan**, hola!!! Si verdad que es horrible? Y tienes razón estaba como diablo pues si llevaba bastantito pero ya que se le va a hacer, lo malo es que como la escuela esta pesada pues apenas y me da tiempo de pasarlas a la compu y esa vez que la hice solo en la PC para asi no perder tanto tiempo escribiéndola dos veces ve que paso, en fin seguiré con papel y lápiz, jijiji pues gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya gustado este

**Hitomi-Fanel**, muchas gracias que bueno que te guste, y siiii arriba Seiya y Serena!!!! Pues que te pareció este capi? Espero sigas en contacto, besos.

**Shary**, hola!!!! no me mates no me mates, además ya te vengaste en tu fic jijijiji pues como viste este??? Te gustó??? Y siii ven a darle su merecido a mi hermanito pues bueno que te pareció este? Ahhh y ya casi termino lo que me mandaste te mando al ratito una copia para que veas como va

**Amynaoko**, sii ya se que estuvo cortito este mas o menos, oye que bueno que te gusto lo del sueño crei que me iban a linchar, bueno espero te haya gustado, por cierto recibi bien tu e-mail, y ya estoy trabajando en eso

**Soffy Amitio** y **Aruma-chan**, hola chicas! Jajajaja deberitas deberitas jijijiji no fue mi intención cortarles la inspiración, siii Aruma me gustaba mucho Rurouni Kenchin la veia por el cartoon network pero ya no se si la pasan o no u.u tienes marca registrada eso esta interesante O.O jajaja sale chicuelas gracias por el review y espero les siga gustando. Besos.

**Jess-lugo**, holita! Sii hay que buscar a dobles de Seiya no? Y disculpa por la tardanza pero en serio esta bien pesado este semestre, pero no tardare tanto mas o menos dos semanitas sale?? Espero te guste este capi y el miércoles 17 sigue la segunda parte (es que me voy de viaje) bueno pues gracias por el apoyo.

Bueno chiquillos y chiquillas nos leemos prontito y no se olviden de darse una vueltita por mi pagina Web el sábado, doy gracias de antemano a Amynaoko, Shary y Serenity Kou por el apoyo en la misma.

Y ya saben si quieren que les avise de cuando actualizo dejen su e-mail y con gusto lo hago

Dejen review porfis

Ls quiero, Seshy


	13. Chap13 Concierto II parte

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 13: Concierto, II parte_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, asi que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

(lo que está aqui) **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**::: Lo que esta aqui:::** **notas de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye **Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Estaban en un pequeño break en lo que los chicos se cambiaban de ropa…

Serena: está increíble el show!

Minak: sii

Amy: miren ahí vienen!

Yaten: cómo se la están pasando??? (Gritos de todas las fans)

Taiki: la canción que sigue la compuso un amigo nuestro espero les guste!

**Taiki:** ¿Quién te dijo que yo me olvide de ti, .

que me duermo tranquilo .

y jamás sueño contigo? .

¿Que pasé de todo, .

quién te dijo eso? .

Si cuando el cielo se enfurece vienes vestida de lluvia.

y cuando el sol desaparece llegas plateada de luna .

**Yaten:** ¿Quién te dijo que yo ya no pienso en ti,.

que es historia pasada el amor que me dabas?.

¿Que pasé de todo, quien te dijo eso?.

Si cuando el viento entra los gritos reconozco tus palabras.

y cuando el fuego va apagándose tu cuerpo se me escapa

**Los 3:** ¿Quién te dijo eso? .

No les creas que ya no te quiero .

¡Ayy cuánto, cuánto te mintieron! .

¿Quién te dijo eso?.

Si me queda una casa vacía .

Si me falta un pedazo de cielo .

¿Ayy quién te dijo eso? .

**Seiya:** ¿Quién te dijo que yo no luché por ti,.

que bajé los brazos dejando entrar al fracaso?.

¿Que pasé de todo, quién te dijo eso?.

Si estoy quemándome en el hielo traicionero de tu frío.

Si de tanto que te lloro como un loco me rio.

**Los 3:** ¿Quién te dijo eso?.

No les creas que ya no te quiero .

¡Ayy cuánto cuánto te mintieron! .

¿Quién te dijo eso?.

Si me queda casa vacía .

Si me falta un pedazo de cielo.

**Taiki:** Se me acorta la vida.

Se me muere la esperanza.

Ya no puedo hacer nada .

Nada me alcanza .

Yo solamente quisiera que el mundo no te mintiera.

Y supieras que estoy deseperado.

Como un pez que se ahoga en su propio mar .

**Los 3:** ¿Quién te dijo eso? .

No les creas que ya no te quiero.

¡Ayy cuánto, cuánto te mintieron! .

¿Quién te dijo eso?.

Si me queda una casa vacía .

Si me falta un pedazo de cielo .

¿Ayy quién te dijo eso?…

Taiki: gracias!

Seiya: la siguiente canción la compuse hace tiempo, espero me ayuden a cantarla y dice mas o menos asi…

**Seiya:** Fue en la calle mientras tu vida pasaba.

Inmediatamente el aire me faltó,.

Si es verdad que tengo yo una alma gemela,.

Eres tú lo más cercano a ese rumor.

**Yaten:** Por que puedo ver en tus ojos

Que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú.

**Seiya:** Fue en la calle mientras mi vida tiraba.

El destino entre los dos se a travesó .

Fue un instante mientras me recuperaba .

Encontré valor y descubri el amor.

**Taiki:** Por que puedo ver en tus ojos .

Que en mi pasado y mi presente estas tú .

**Yaten:** Dame tu mano .

**Taiki:** ¿Por qué estas aqui? .

**Yaten:** Y acércate a mi .

**Taiki:** ¿Y quien eres tú?.

**Seiya:** No tengas miedo es el momento abre tus alas y volemos.

**Los 3:** cruzando los mares, .

pintando las nubes,.

abriendo horizontes .

haciendonos uno con el sol.

cruzando los mares, .

pintando las nubes,.

abriendo horizontes .

haciendonos uno con el sol.

**Seiya:** Fue tan sólo ayer cuando te conocía .

Tu sonrisa desde entonces me embriagó .

**Yaten:** Y los días no han pasado entre nosotros, .

Pues el tiempo ha sido aliado de los dos.

**Taiki:** Y es que puedo ver en tus ojos,.

Que en mi presente y mi futuro sigues tú.

**Yaten:** Dame tu mano.

Y acercate a mí.

**Seiya:** No tengas miedo es el momento .

Abre tus alas y volemos .

**Los 3:** Cruzando los mares, .

Pintando las nubes, .

Abriendo horizontes,.

Haciéndonos uno con el Sol.

Cruzando los mares, .

Pintando las nubes, .

Abriendo horizontes, .

**Seiya:** Haciéndonos uno con el Sol.

Yaten: Estamos muy contentos con su apoyo!! Realmente gracias por estar aquí!

Taiki: si, no creímos este recibimiento

Seiya: ok quieren más???

Fans: Sí!!!!

Siguieron cantando las chicas estaban muy emocionadas, Minak estaba un poco deprimida realmente le gustaba el ojiverde pero veía que el quería a alguien más, por otra parte Serena estaba emocionadísima imaginándose ser la chica de las canciones que cantaba Seiya, Amy veía mucho a Taiki y estaba nerviosa puesto9 que terminando el concierto tendría una cita con él, Lita y Jonhy estaban tomados de la mano escuchando el concierto, Raye y Nícolas estaban ocupados tratando de que no se diera cuenta el uno del otro que se la pasaban viéndose, Hotaru estaba al igual que Serena emocionada con el show, ya que este contaba con muchas luces y demás, Michiru estaba recargada en el hombro de Haruka escuchando tranquilamente el concierto…

Taiki: espero el concierto haya sido de su agrado, antes de terminar tenemos una sorpresa…

Seiya: así es, hace unos días le canté una canción a cierta personita para que se durmiera

Serena: no puede ser…

Seiya: y creo que le gustó mucho…

Yaten: asi que ya que el concierto esta dedicado a esa personita y no se me pongan celosas chicas, pero esa chica es muy especial para los tres

Taiki: pues decidimos invitar al autor de esa canción

Seiya: y vino especial y únicamente a cantar esa canción con nosotros

Yaten: es un honor tenerlo aqu

Taiki: denle la bienvenida a….

Los 3: PHILL COLLINS!!!!!!!

Amy: wow Phill Collins!

Lita: Sere?

Serena: que emoción!!!

Minak: que romántico!!!!

Phill: Buenas noches Tokio!! Bueno esta canción va dedicada a la señorita Serena Tsukino y dice asi

**Phill**: Come, stop your crying, **Vamos****, deja de llorar**   
It will be all right. **Todo**** estará bien.**   
Just take my hand, **Toma**** mi mano,**   
Hold it tight. **Tómala**** fuerte.**

**Seiya**: I will protect you **Te protegeré,**   
From all around you. **De todo lo que te rodea.**   
I will be here, **Estaré**** aquí,**   
Don't you cry. **No llores.**

**Phill**: For one so small, **Para**** alguien tan pequeña,**   
You seem so strong. **Pareces**** tan fuerte.**   
My arms will hold you, **Mis**** brazos te abrazarán,**   
Keep you safe and warm. **Te mantendrán segura y tibia.**

**Yaten**: This bond between us **Este lazo entre nosotros**   
Can't be broken. **No puede romperse.**   
I will be here, **Estaré**** aquí,**   
Don't you cry. **No llores.**

**Los 4**: 'Cause you'll be in my heart, **Porque**** estás en mi corazón,**   
Yes, you'll be in my heart, **S****, estás en mi corazón,**   
From this day on, **Desde**** este día,**   
Now and forever more. **Ahora**** y para siempre jamás.**

You'll be in my heart, **Estarás**** en mi corazón,**   
No matter what they say, **no importa que digan,**   
You'll be here in my heart, always. **Estarás en mi corazón, siempre.**

**Seiya**: Why can't they understand **Por qué no pueden entender**   
the way we feel. **Lo que sentimos**

**Phill**: They just don't trust **Simplemente**** no confían**   
what they can't explain. **En lo que no pueden explicar.**

**Taik**i: I know we're different but, **Sé que somos diferentes pero,**   
**Taiki** y **Yaten**: deep inside us. **Muy**** adentro de nosotros.**   
**Yaten**: We're not that different at all. **No somos tan diferentes para nada.**

**Los 4**: And you'll be in my heart, **Y estarás en mi corazón**   
Yes, you'll be in my heart, **S****, estarás en mi corazón,**   
From this day on, **Desde**** este día,**   
Now and forever more. **Ahora y para siempre jamás.**

**Phill**: Don't listen to them. **No los escuches.**   
**Seiya**: 'Cause what do they know? **Porque, qué saben ellos?**   
**Phill**: We need each other, **Nos necesitamos el uno al otro,**   
**Seiya**: to have, to hold. **Para tenernos, abrazarnos.**   
**Phill** y **Seiya**: They'll see in time, **Al tiempo lo verán,**   
I know. **Lo sé.**

**Phill**: When destiny calls you, **Cuando**** el destino te llame,**   
**Taiki**: you must be strong. **Tienes**** que ser ferte**   
**Phil**l: I may not be with you **Tal**** vez no esté contigo**   
**Yaten**: but you've got to hold on. **Pero tienes que aguantar**   
**Phil**l: They'll see in time, **Al tiempo lo verán,**   
I know. **Lo sé**   
**Seiya**: We'll show them together. **Les enseñaremos juntos!!!**

**Los 4**: And you'll be in my heart, **Y estarás en mi corazón**   
Yes, you'll be in my heart, **S****, estarás en mi corazón,**   
I´ll be there **Estaré**** all**   
from this day on, **Desde**** este día,**   
now and forever more. **Ahora**** y para siempre jamás.**

Oh, you'll be in my heart, **Oh estarás en mi corazón**   
You'll be here in my heart **Estarás**** en mi corazón**   
No matter what they say, **No importa lo que digan**   
**Phill**: I´ll be with you **Estaré**** contigo**   
You'll be here in my heart, **Estarás**** en mi corazón**   
**Seiya**: I´ll be there **Estaré**** all**   
always, always. **Siempre****, siempre.**   
**Phil**l: I'll be with you **Estaré**** contigo**   
**Phill** y **Seiya**: I'll be there for you always, **Estaré**** allí por tí siempre,**   
always and always, **Siempre**** y por siempre,**

**Seiya**: I'll be there for you. **Estaré allí por tí.**

Las fans enloquecían, la canción quedó simplemente deliciosa, las chicas gritaban al igual que todas las fans de la emoción, Serena estaba súper conmovida, en fin estivo genial

Seiya: démosle un gran aplauso al señor Collins!!!!

Phill: gracias! Fue un placer!

Taiki: muchas gracias, que honor

Yaten: lo mismo digo gracias!, que dicen les gustó??? (poniendo el micrófono hacia el público)

Seiya: no se oyen!

Phill: Gracias! (solo para que Seiya lo oyera) Seiya espero consigas lo que anhelas… Buenas noches Tokio!!!!!!!!! (saliendo del escenario, siendo ovacionado por todos los fans)

Taiki: Bueno para cerrar tenemos una canción muy significativa para nosotros 3 ya que… (cambiando de opinión con lo que iba a decir) la compusimos entre los 3 y nos gustó mucho, y va mas o menos así…(Viendo Seiya a Serena, Taiki a Amy y Yaten a Minak)

Taiki: No se de cómo describir

Desde el vacío que hay en m

Una voz… inspiración

Que me hace soñar.

Yaten: vuelvo a escuchar dentro de m

Ese deseo de sentir

Un amor que le de vida

A mi palpitar.

Los 3: y sin palabras me calmas

Me llevas ahí, a descubrir

Todo lo vivo dentro de m

Y en el silencio me amas

Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

Que besan mi ser

Vuelvo a nacer.

Seiya: oigo en tu pecho mi canción

Y entre tus brazos sé quien soy,

Soy tu amor…

Tu reflejo…

Tu pasión…

Y en esta paz de tu calor

Vuelve a cantar mi corazón, ohhhh

Tus besos tan dulces me hacen llorar.

Los 3: y sin palabras me calmas

Me llevas ahí, a descubrir

Todo lo vivo dentro de m

Y en el silencio me amas

Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

Que besan mi ser

Vuelvo a nacer.

Los 3: y sin palabras me calmas

Me llevas ahí, a descubrir

Todo lo vivo dentro de m

Y en el silencio me amas

Y puedo vivir de tus suspiros

Que besan mi ser

Vuelvo a nacer.

Vuelvo a nacer…

Taiki: Gracias!

Yaten: espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros!

Seiya: Bombón! (le avienta un beso) Gracias Tokio buenas noches!!!

Serena: Seiya….

Minak: wow Sere ehhh

Serena: ya Minn

Hotaru: Serena?

Serena: si?

Hotaru: Seiya Kou es tu novio?

Serena: no Hotaru, solo somos amigos

Hotaru: segura?

Serena: pues si…

Hotaru: pues entonces pronto lo serán.

Serena: tú crees?

Hotaru: no lo creo. Lo sé

Jonhy: ey Hotaru, te gustó?

Hotaru: si!!!

Haruka: bueno será mejor que vayamos a los camerinos

Serena: sí! Vamos, Raye deja de echar novio con Nícolas y apúrense

Raye: Serena! (toda roja)

Nícolas: ay señorita Serena… (también rojito)

Y así empezaron a caminar rumbo a los camerinos.

Vladimir: señoritas! Por aquí!

Michiru: vamos Ruka!

Haruka: adelante yo voy a esperar a las chicas (dándole un fugaz beso en los labios)

Michiru: ok, así lo que tú digas (entrando a un pasillo)

Haruka: por aquí preciosas

Minak: gracias

Lita: quien lo viera

Jonhy: si, a de querer impresionara a alguien (entrando también al pasillito)

Haruka: como crees

Raye: gracias, camina nícolas

Nícolas: ya voy ya voy

Amy: gracias (sonriéndole a haruka)

Serena: ups creo que fuimos las últimas Hotaru

Hotaru: si, Ruka y Jonhy?

Haruka: ya se adelantó con Lita

Hotaru: ok, Lita!!! Jonhy!!! (corriendo tras de ellos)

Serena: que linda

Haruka: extraño de oír viniendo de alguien realmente hermosa

Serena: jajaja (risa nerviosa) gracias

Haruka: (ofreciéndole su brazo) vamos kitten por aqu

Serena: gracias de nuevo (tomando el brazo de Haruka)

Haruka: y que te pareció el concierto?

Serena: me fascinó! Y no me la creía cuando apareció Phill Collins

Haruka: si, a veces Seiya puede llegar a sorprenderte en grande

Serena: la verdad que si

Haruka: parece que ya llegamos (al ver a Vladimir junto a una gran puerta negra)

Vladimir: ya están todos adentro, pasen por favor (abriendo la puerta) en un momento vendrán lo señores Kou

Serena: gracias Vladimir (sonriéndole y haciéndolo sonrojar) apúrate Ruka (entrando al cuarto)

Vladimir: de nada señorita (casi babeando por Serena)

Haruka: no te emociones (mirándolo directamente a los ojos y entrando a la habitación)

La salita era algo grande enseguida al entrar a la derecha había un sofá de 3 plazas donde se encontraban Amy, Minak y Serena enfrente de ellas estaba un televisor, a la izquierda de la puerta había una salita que constaba con un sofá de 3 plazas (ocupado por Lita, Jonhy y Michiru), enfrente a ese estaba una mesita al lado de la mesita había un sofá de dos plazas (donde estaban Haruka y Hotaru) y frente a la mesita otro de 3 plazas (ocupados por Raye y Nícolas), si te seguías por la puerta sin ver la sala, pasando esta había un pequeño bar.

Minak: y dinos Amy, nerviosa?

Minak: pues…

Serena: anda dinos

Amy: la verdad… si… es que no se, que pena

Minak: y si trata de besarte?

Amy: Minak!

Minak: qué?

Serena: no Minn, Taiki no es as

Amy: ves?

Serena: pero… y si lo hace?

Minak: si, eso pensaba

Amy: chicas!

Nícolas: señorita Raye?

Raye: qué quieres ahora?

Nícolas: pues que le parece si la invito a cenar?

Raye: qué?

Nícolas: bueno pues aprovechando que no estamos en el templo y pues no ha cenado o si?

Raye: no, no he cenado

Nícolas: asi que pensé que tal vez querría ir conmigo, aunque si no quiere

Raye claro que sí tintín es más vámonos

Nícolas: pero no iba a esperar a…

Raye: no no vámonos (parándose) bueno ya me voy, me despiden de los chicos, bye chicas!, Haruka, Michiru, Jonhy, Hotaru… nos vemos

Todos: byee

Serena: te hablo después Raye!

Raye: aja bye!

Incola: hasta luego (jalado por Raye)

Después de unos 5 minutos

Taiki: hola! (entrando los 3 chicos a la habitación)

Yaten: disculpen el retraso

Seiya: ajap, pero ya estamos aquí (yendo hacia Serena)

Serena: Seiya!!! (fue directamente hacia él y lo abrazó como si fuera la última vez que lo viera)

Seiya: (sorprendido por la reacción de Serena se tardó unos segundos en corresponder el abrazo) veo que sí te gustó verdad?

Serena: mhm (sin soltarlo)

Minak: que lindos se ven

Yaten: (acercándose a Minak) tú crees?

Minak: que no los ves?

Yaten: ajap, te divertiste?

Minak: pues claro

Yaten: segura?, te estuve viendo a lo largo del concierto y te veía triste

Minak: _me estuvo viendo?... _(acercándose a su oído) por cierto Seiya, Serena y yo vamos a espiar a may y Yaten vienes con nosotros?

Yaten: claro! Eso no me lo pierdo por nada

Amy: de que hablan?

Yaten: que dice Minak que va a cantar y pues que yo no me lo pierdo por nada

Amy: ah

Yaten: es cierto ahorita que me acuerdo hoy Taiki y tú tienen una cita verdad?

Amy: yo este… s

Yaten: ah pues…

Seiya: (separándose un poco de Serena) te gustó la sorpresita?

Haruka: creo que a todos nos gustó la aparición de tremenda estrella

Serena: sí! (volviendo a abrazarlo)

Seiya: ay Bombón

Serena: (al oído) recuerda que hoy es lo de Taiki (y separándose de él)

Seiya: ok entonces valió la pena

Haruka: o sea que solo valió la pena porque kitten te dijo que si le había gustado?

Seiya: pues…

Haruka: nos menosprecias?

Seiya: lo siento bro pero este concierto era dedicado para esta preciosa chica asi que tenia que gustarle a ella

Haruka: si si si

Serena: jajaja, (yendo hacia Yaten y Minak, Amy había ido al baño) Sito ya te dijo Minak?

Yaten: si me acaba de decir, esperamos tantito que se vayan y los seguimos no?

Minak: siii

Michiru: bueno muchachos, nosotros nos tenemos que retirar

Hotaru: pero…

Seiya: ahh tú eres la pequeña Hotaru no?

Hotaru: ajap

Taiki: hola linda, yo soy Taiki

Yaten: ahh y yo Yaten

Seiya: y ya sabes que yo soy el más guapo de los tres Seiya Kou

Hotaru: jijijiji pues yo soy Hotaru Tomoe mucho gusto. Por cierto me podrían firmar unas fotos y mis 4 CDs

Seiya: claro… (al ver la cantidad de fotos mas o menos 15 fotos de cada uno y otras 15 de los tres juntos)

Jonhy: Hotaru! No abuses

Hotaru: pero Jonhy si son por si se maltrata una y asi consecutivamente

Jonhy: no no no

Taiki: no hay problema, haber ustedes empiecen con esas y yo con estas

Yaten: ajap (con tremenda gota en la cabeza)

Minak: (al oído de Serena) oye Sere cómo no se me ocurrió antes

Serena: Minn… (con otra gota en la cabeza)

Serena: listo! Taiki ya terminaste las de los 3

Taiki: si toma

Seiya: gracias!, haber Yaten te paso las que voy terminando

Yaten: ok

Taiki: listo!

Seiya: listo!

Yaten: al fin, digo listo!

Taiki: toma pequeña

Hotaru: gracias! (abrazando a cada uno)

Jonhy: bueno nos vemos chicos, excelente concierto y gracias por los tickets

Seiya: na no fue nada

Michiru: bueno chicos, nos vemos

Haruka: estamos en contacto sale?

Taiki: si que les vaya bien

Yaten: gracias por haber venido

Seiya: adiós

Taiki: bueno Amy y yo también nos vamos, lista Amy?

Amy: si…

Minak: se divierten

Serena: me la cuidas Tai

Taiki: claro, (ofreciendole su brazo a Amy) nos vamos?

Amy: aja

Seiya: se portan bien

Yaten: Taiki por favor

Taiki: graciosos (saliendo de la salita)

Yaten: bueno ya está cuánto esperamos para ir tras ellos

Seiya: tranquilo o vana a sospechar

Serena: entonces cuanto esperamos

Minak: si si cuanto?

Seiya: tranquilos, haber voy a asomarme (abriendo tantito la puerta) veamos ya, vámonos

Serena: sí!

Seiya: ven Bombón (tomándole la mano)

Minak: anda Yaten apúrate! (tomándole ella la mano)

Yaten: en que me meti

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Quien te dijo eso, Luis Fonsi**

**Uno, Benny Ibarra**

**Inspiración, Benny Ibarra**

**You'll be in my herat, Phill Collins**

**Taiki: hola a todos! Antes que nada nuestra queridísima Seshy les pide disculpas por tardarse en actualizar pero bueno ya saben que estuvo en un viaje de prácticas**

**Yaten: así es… y Seshy no pudo venir hoy ya que está en la fiesta de cumpleaños de su mamá. También pide disculpas por estar tan cortito este capi.**

**Seiya: pero mejor un poquito que nada no? Y también nos pidió de favor que contestáramos sus lindísimos reviews así que allá vamos.**

Seiya: veamos la primera es la liadísima **Shary**, chica gracias por tu apoyo en todo, Seshy no sabría que hacer sin ti, jejeje Espero te haya gustado este pequeño capi y pues Seshy se comunica luego contigo por mail sale? Besos!!!!!

Taiki: ahora tenemos a **jess****-lugo **gracias por tu review, lamentamos que sea tan cortito y que se haya tardado tanto en subir pero yo me pongo a que empiece con el otro de una buena vez. Tu fic esta genial!

Yaten: seguimos con **bic****-chan77** hola!!! Espero te haya gustado la pagina web de Seshy, Taiki le ayudó, ahhh y pues con respecto a Minak y a mí, pues veremos veremos es que ella no se da cuenta que me gusta, ups ya hablé de más, ¬¬ creo que Seshy no va a revisar esto jajaja

Seiya: ahora tenemos a **Soffy Amitio** y **Aruma-chan** hola chicas! Les gustó este capi? **Soffy** ya ves Seshy nos pidió especialmente que cantáramos la primera canción de este capi por ti, espero te haya gustado, **Aruma** nos dijo Seshy que te dijéramos que les debe una conversación a ti y a Marlene que haber que dia se encuentran por allí. Bueno gracias por reportarse, esperamos su asistencia prontito.

Taiki: ahhh nuestra querida **Amynaoko**, hola! Gracias por el review espero te guste este y nos mandes tu comentario, oye cuando actualizas???? Me avisas sale?

Yaten: ahora esta **Jen**** Inverse** hello, pus este estuvo chiquito pero ya nos vas a ver (volteando a ver a Taiki y viéndolo distraído) espiando a Taiki en su cita con Amy en el próximo capi. Gracias por tu review

Seiya: ahhh **Serenity Kou** hola!!! Si ya sé que soy un amor jajaja (al fondo) Yaten: uy que modesto… cállate enano, pues si espero te haya gustado este capi, ya sabemos que no pasó mucho en el concierto pero es que le tengo preparado algo especial a bombón ya verás

Taiki: hola **Yelitza** bueno pues termino el concierto y aunque ya severas pistas le dio Seiya a la muñe pues como que no veo claro pero quien sabe que pueda pasar con lo de la canción de juanes ya la oimos y pues creo que algo esta tramando Seiya… gracias por tu review!

Yaten: **Silver Moonlight-88**, hola!!! Espero que sigas mejor de tu tobillo sino te mandamos a Taiki y a Amy para que te chequen que bueno que tu hermanita ya te avisó de las actualizaciones de Seshy, ya te habíamos extrañado, pues espero te haya gustado este y si no dinos que le reclamamos a Seshy… bueno le hacemos el comentario

Seiya: no podía falta **Neo-Gaby** hola!!! Siempre aquí apoyándonos gracias! Sii este tambien fue super super cortito pero es que si vieran a la pobre de Seshy con tanta tarea y Taiki que ya no quiere ayudarla y pues que le vamos a hacer, pero pues espero te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo, Besos.

Taiki: Y para terminar tenemos a **RyuichiGirl** oye pues gracias por haber dejado reviewsito eso nos anima mucho tambien, espero te siga gustando y esperamos tus reviews. Muchos besos.

Yaten: ahh y **Hitomi** por su e-mail a Seshy!!!! Gracias chica!!! Te mandamos un super besote!

Yaten: Bueno eso fue todo por ahora, nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo sale?

Seiya: Y ya saben si quieren que Seshy les avise cuando actualiza dejen su e-mail y con gusto lo hace

Taiki: saludos a todos los que nos leen y no dejan review por quien sabe que razones. Besos

Taiki, Yaten y Seiya: Dejen review porfis


	14. Chap14 PostShow

**Serena, Las Chicas y los Three Lights**

Autora: **_Seshyiak_**

**_Capitulo 14: Post-show_**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Hola, este es mi segundo fanfic, es un universo alternativo, así que no tienen poderes, ni existen las Sailor Scouts, ni nada de eso**, NOTA: NO SALE DARIEN** espero les guste

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes correspondientes son propiedad **de Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha Ltd y Toei Animation Co. **Esta obra sólo es la realización de una fan de estas obras tan originales sin el ánimo ni fin de lucrar con ellas, es decir que la autora del siguiente escrito no percibe ninguna ganancia de cualquier tipo por el mismo.

Idea original del FanFic: **Seshyiak** (Aclárese que** no** de los personajes, como antes se ha especificado)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Si no les gusta la pareja **Seiya/Serena (Seiya/Usagi)** no continúen puesto que este es un fic de ellos dos generalmente.

jjadjad – lo que esta después de eso es **lo que hacen o emociones del personajes**

_-si está en cursivas-_ **lo que piensan los personajes**

**N.Anotas**** de la autora**

**Serena **Usagi, Bunny, etc.

**Lita **Makoto

**Minak **Minako

**Raye **Rei

**Amy **Ami

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

– Vamos Bombón apúrate! – decía Seiya mientras jalaba a serena

– Tranquilo Seiya – mientras era arrastrada

– Se ven tan lindos, no es así Yaten? – con ojos soñadores

– Si claro… – medio sarcásticamente

– Ey tortolitos, ustedes también apúrense! – les gritaba Seiya mientras ya estaba en el auto

– Ya vamos! ­– contestó Minak y viendo a Yaten – Qué esperas? –

– Ya voy ya voy –

– Mmm, como les irá ahorita Minn? –

– No sé… oye Yatensito a Taiki le gusta Amy? –

– Pues no sé –

– Claro que sí enano, Taiki se muere por Amy, nunca había invitado a nadie a salir, así que lo ha de traer loquito –

– Ay Seiya no es para tanto – contestó el ojiverde

– Claro que sí, además después del concierto se puso nervioso –

– Si tú lo dices –

– Ese es el restaurante no, ahora a espiar! –

– Tranquila Bomboncito, deja estaciono por aquí el coche – Seiya estaciono el vehículo a las afueras del restaurante por si tenían que salir rápido

– Que emoción, como en los viejos tiempos –

– Si Minn que emoción – sonriéndole a su amiga

– Bueno chicos vamos – ayudando Seiya a bajar a Serena

– Aunque pensándolo bien me estoy arrepintiendo, no creen que es algo muy personal esa cita y no es índole de nosotros? – no muy convencida

– Vamos Bombón ya estamos aquí… –

– Si Sere ya estamos aquí – Minak con carita de cachorrito

– Sólo vemos tatito y listo, sale? – dijo sonriendo Yaten

– No que te daba igual Sito? – viéndolo inquisitivamente

– Bueno es que no me imagino ni a Amy ni a Taiki en una cita , de seguro ni han de hablar de la pena –

– Jajaja siii yo quiero ver eso, no se diga más vamos! –dijo Serena nuevamente emocionada

Los 4 se dirigieron al restaurante era un lugar muy exclusivo, el restaurante está concentrado en una vieja mansión, además de brindar el restaurante también cuenta con 3 grandes salones para bailes de la alta sociedad, 4 salones privados con un cupo de 2 o hasta 20 personas que está dentro de la mansión y 1 terracita en el jardín como para algo muy especial, en un principio Taiki quería ese lugar pero prefirió hacerlo en otra ocasión, así que al final de cuentas se quedaron en el restaurante con muchas personas a su alrededor…

– Que lindo es este lugar Taiki? – algo sonrojada

– Sí… es uno de mis lugares favoritos, solíamos venir con mis papás aquí – algo melancólico

– Quieres hablar de ello? –

– No… venimos a divertirnos no es así? – sonriéndole francamente

– Si… –

Mientras que en una mesa atrás de una gran pecera

– De qué estarán hablando Minn? –

– Ni idea pero no sé… se ven románticos ahí sentados los dos, semisonrojados no? – con ojos soñadores

– Pues mínimo están hablando – comentó Yaten medio decepcionado

– Naaa que aburridos, si yo estuviera por ejemplo con Bombón, ni les digo – mientras hacia cierto ademán con la mano y tomaba con la otra la mano de Serena y le sonreía seductoramente haciéndola sonrojar

– Qué insinúas Seiya? –

– Ahora me vas a decir que no te diviertes cuando salimos? – pegando su rostro al de Serena como si quisiera sacarle alguna respuesta

– Pues si… este Sei tienes que estar así de pegado? – medio nerviosa

– Mmm es que no quería que se me escapara nada – con cierta mirada enigmática

– No te entiendo – con cierta de _what_

– Ya cállate hermanito mejor piensa como le vamos a hacer para oír lo que dicen –

– Deberíamos cambiarnos de lugar y escondernos atrás de esa maceta –

– Ay Seiya como si estuviéramos en cualquier heladería – **indicó Minak** – no ves que estamos en un lugar muy elegante y como que no nos dejarían hacer eso? –

– Minn tiene razón… YA SÉ! – gritó Serena emocionada

– Shhh! – saltaron Minak, Yaten y Seiya a taparle la boca a Serena

– Mmm sahsaje jshe –

– Qué? – Seiya tratando de descifrar lo que decía Serena

– Tranquilos ya… – **quitándose a los 3 de encima** – tengo una idea porque no vamos a la limusina y dejamos el nextel de Yaten escondido en los asientos de atrás y marcamos del nex de Seiya contestamos y ya le dejamos el interruptor presionado con cinta y así escuchamos toda la conversación por radio en la comodidad de algún bonito lugar para cenar? – dijo ya casi sin aliento

– Órale – exclamó Yaten

– Me gusta, me gusta – dijo Minak sonriendo

– Vaya, vaya Bomboncito, no dejas de sorprenderme – dándole un besito en la nariz

– Lo sé, soy genial no? – sonriente

– Y algo modesta no crees? – guiñéndole el ojo Yaten

– Bueno entonces lo hacemos? – preguntó Seiya a Minak y a Yaten

– Pues a mí me agrada, y así podemos ir a otro sitio a cenar, la verdad tengo hambre y es muy arriesgado cenar aquí –

– Si yo opino lo mismo – apoyando la idea de Yaten

– Pues no se diga más vámonos –

– Ok, haber Minak – **sacando su cel/radio **– toma, adelántate con Yaten a la limu en lo que Bombón y yo pagamos lo que consumimos aquí –

– Ok no se tarden, vámonos Yaten –

– Minak espérame! –

– Ah si lo siento, oye no he tenido la oportunidad de decirte que me gustó mucho la canción que compusiste – evitando mirarlo

– Si? –

– Sí, el ritmo estaba muy lindo, se te ocurrió o realmente alguien te tiene así? –

– Pues la verdad, alguien me tiene así – mirando a Minak

– Ya veo – desanimada

– Sí… espero que algún día se dé cuenta lo mucho que se ha metido en mi corazón – sonriendo al ver que Minak no lograba captar que ella era la chica de la canción

– No pierdes las esperanzas… _me gustaría ser esa chica_ – en tono triste al sentirse tan lejos de él, mientras llegaban a la limusina

– Hola Miloh –

– Ah joven Yaten buenas noches –

– Miloh se me quedó algo en el asiento hace raro, me abres? –

– Si señor – quitando los seguros de la limusina

– No me tardo! – entrando

– Si señor no hay problema –

– Veamos marcamos, contestamos, ponemos cinta en el interruptor para que se escuche todo ajap… listo, escondemos por aquí y ya está – saliendo del coche

– Encontró lo que buscaba? –

– Sí, es que había dejado mi teléfono – **mostrándole el cel/radio de Seiya** – por cierto no le vayas a decir nada a Taiki de que vine jaja luego me regaña por olvidadizo – sonriendo y poniendo cada de niño que acaba de hacer alguna travesura

– No se preocupe joven Yaten –

– Ok, nos vemos! – despidiéndose de él y tomando de la cintura a Minak comenzó a dirigirse hacia el coche donde ya estaban Serena y Seiya

– No que nos alcanzaban? – preguntó Minak, zafándose de Yaten

– Es que pensamos que se iba a ver muy sospechoso no creen? – contesto Serena

– Y como salió todo? – preguntó ansiosamente Seiya

– Muy bien, ahora a dónde vamos? – sonriéndoles Yaten

– Qué les parece si vamos al Nheccia a cenar? – sugirió Seiya

– Me gusta la idea hermanito, ahí definitivamente no tendremos a fans fastidiándonos –

– Ay Sito si no fuera por tus fans no tendrías lo que tienes ahora, eh! – reprochándole

– Ay monstrua no empieces – mostrándole la lengua

– Será mejor que se calmen los dos, y ahora vámonos a cenar –

– Sere y yo nos vamos atrás chicos –

– Pero Minak, yo me quería ir con Bombón – en tono caprichoso mientras que Yaten veía confundido a Minak

– Ay Seiya no seas chiqueón, sito nos abres? –

– Si claro… – y así se encaminaron al restaurante

– Sere he decidido algo – **Minak contándole algo al oído a Serena** – he decidido olvidarme de Yaten – en tono serio

– Pero por qué? – confundida con la actitud de su amiga

– Sabes hoy me di cuenta que Yaten nunca me va a mirar como yo quiero, simplemente soy una "amiga" pero hasta ahí – en tono triste

– Pero Minn no exageres, para mí que Yaten se muere por ti –

– Eso lo dices porque eres mi amiga, pero ya es hora de dejar de atormentarme por un imposible, así que regresaré a ser la Minak que no conocía a Yaten Kou y buscaré un nuevo prospecto – sonriéndole a Serena aunque por dentro estaba destrozada

– Si esa es tu decisión, yo lo apoyo ok? – sonriéndole

– Por eso te quiero! – abrazándola

– Que tanto hablan eh? – preguntó un curioso Seiya

– Cosas de chicas – contestó Minak

– Oye ya me regresas a Bomboncito? – de nuevo como niño chiquito

– No! – dijo divertidamente

– Pero… pero… – haciendo pucheros

– Jajaja nooo Sere es mía! Mientras estemos en el auto! jajajaja – contestó Minak con la señal de la victoria ante una enorme gota desprendida de Yaten y Serena que venían con pena de la escena armada por esos dos

– Oiga ya se escucha algo de Amy y Taiki – **indicó Yaten** – shhh guarden silencio – subiéndole todo el volumen

– Estuvo deliciosa la cena Taiki, gracias –

– No, gracias a ti por acompañarme –

– Que cursis – comentó Yaten

– Mira que hermoso se ve el lago – viendo hacia la ventana

– Si… pero no tanto como tú Amy –

– Ah! Escucharon eso! – gritó emocionado Seiya

– Seiya… shhh – poniéndole Sere un dedo en la boca de Seiya haciendo que este se callara inmediatamente olvidando la conversación de Amy y Taiki y emocionándose por el contacto de su boca con el dedo de Serena

– Taiki… –

– Amy, yo… quisiera decirte que… bueno es que yo… a mi… me… –

– Sí? –

– A mí me gustas mucho, eres la primer chica que conozco que comparta casi todos mis gustos y que me comprenda sin dar tantas explicaciones en fin tenía que decirlo aunque sé que tú no sientes lo mismo por mí, quería que lo supieras – ya casi sin aliento de decirlos tan rápido

– Sabes para alguien con un IQ que rebasa el promedio debo decir que eres medio tontito –

– Qué? – extrañado por la respuesta de Amy

– Qué no te das cuenta de que yo siento lo mismo por ti? – algo nerviosa

– En serio Amy? –

– Sí… –

– Eso quiere decir que…Amy te gustaría ser mi novia? –

– Claro que sí Taiki –

– Que romántico! – Sere y Minak con ojos de corazoncito

– Bueno mejor les damos mas intimidad – cerrando el teléfono

– Pero Seiya, ya se ponía lo interesante –

– Tranquilo Yaten, te gustaría que te espiáramos a ti? –

– Ok, ok, ya entendí –

– Mmm y ni siquiera habíamos llegado al restaurante y estos ya se hicieron novios –

– Pues yo ya no tengo hambre, chicos me podrían llevar a mi casa? –

– Pero Minn –

– No Sere ya estoy cansada –

– Como quieras – contestó medio molesto Yaten mientras daba vuelta en U para tomar una desviación…

Mientras que con Haruka

– Qué tienes Michi? – preguntó Haruka

– Nada amor – tomándolo de la barbilla para darle un beso

– Estas rara –

– Tú crees? – mientras lo miraba sensualmente

– Michiru… – en tono tipo advertencia

– Qué? – mirándolo mas provocativamente

– Hotaru y Jonhy me deben estar esperando –

– Y? – dándole un beso en la boca

– No me provoques – empezando a seguir su juego

– Quién te está provocando eh? – dándole besitos en el cuello

– Me imagino que otra vez no está tu papá no es así? –

– Pero como supiste? – sonriéndole aun más

– Ok, tú ganas vamos a tu cuarto – dejándose llevar **N.A**** qué dijeron pues no! Lo que sigue se los dejo a su entera imaginación jajaja**

En casa de Haruka

– Oye hermano –

– Qué pasó Hotaru? –

– Nada es que… Ruka quiere mucho a Michiru verdad? –

– Así es, por qué pequeña? –

– No por nada… –

– Ya se tardó no es así, mejor sube a acostarte, quien sabe a que hora va a llegar este muchacho –

– Ok, buenas noches –

– Buenas noches linda –

Templo Hikawa

– Lita, tú crees que Nícolas y yo hacíamos bonita pareja? –

– Yo creo que sí, por qué? –

– Es que sí me gusta pero yo creo que nunca se va a atrever a decirme algo –

– Pues si quieres yo puedo ayudarte para que tome valor –

– No Lita, si de él no nace no quiero –

– Pero… –

– Mejor pensemos en tu "no novio" –

– Qué con él? –

– Ay amiga que tú y yo estamos en la misma situación –

– Sí… –

De regreso con los chicos

– Bueno, gracias por todo Sito, Sei… me hablas y ya vemos que hacemos sale? – despidiéndose de cada uno

– Bye monstrua! – despidiéndose desde el coche

– Nos vemos bonita – dándole un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios

– Sí… – **sintiendo maripositas en el estómago** – Osito? –

– Dime? –

– Te quiero mucho – metiéndose a su casa

– Y yo te amo –

– Anda Seiya apúrate –

– Si, ya voy – **entrando en el auto** – oye que le hiciste a Minak? –

– Qué le hice de qué? –

– No te hagas, al principio estaba medio triste –

– No inventes bueno y a mí qué? – aparentando indiferencia

– Olvídalo –

– Ok –

– Oye? –

– Qué Seiya? –

– Ya me dio de nuevo hambre – al mismo tiempo que su estómago hacia ruido confirmando su apetito

– Te parece si vamos al Mc Donalds –

– Sí! Quiero un Big Mac –

– Si, si vamos –

Sin más llego el lunes todos en la escuela hablaban de lo increíble que había sido el concierto, de lo genial que fue la aparición de Phill Collins, etc.…

– Estuvo genial Lorin – decía una chica a otra

– Sí… oye crees que la chica a la que se refería el joven Seiya es la chica rubia con la que siempre estÿ –

– Me imagino que sí, que envidia no? –

– Pero la cosa más interesante, es quien será la chica a la que se refería el joven Yaten –

– Pues debe ser una de las chicas con las que siempre están no crees? –

– No creo el joven Yaten es muy especial, esas chicas son populares pero no para la altura de ellos, además me imagino que han de conocer muchas modelos o no se –

– Mira allá vienen, hablamos con ellos? Ya es hora de que se separen de esas chicas no te parece Becka? –

– Me parece bien – sonriendo la exuberante pelirroja

– Pues que esperas – contestó la rubia

A unos cuantos metros

– Ay Bombón me ganaste solo por suerte –

– Pero Sei estuvimos jugando por casi 4 horas y no pudiste ganarme ni una sola vez, admite que soy la mejor en X-box –

– Vamos no es así – **mientras jugaba con una de las coletas de Serena** – solo fue suerte –

– Vamos acéptalo jajaja, soy mejor que tú en eso – sonriéndole tiernamente, detrás de ellos venían Minak y Lita platicando y tras de ellos Amy, Yaten y Taiki

– Que lindos se ven y dime como vas con Yatensito?

– Decidí olvidarlo –

– Pero Minak, no ha pasado ni una semana y ya estas así? –

– Pues tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos y no soy la indicada para él –

– Pero… –

– Ya Lita, mejor dime donde dejaste a Jonhy? –

– Pues según que hoy se integraba al colegio, tal vez ya esté en el salón –

– Si… – decía Minak

– Que bueno que te sirvió Amy –

– Si, gracias Taiki –

– Ay que formalidad, ni un cariño o cielo – decía Yaten bromeando

– Yaten! – exclamaron Taiki y Amy al mismo tiempo

– Jajaja ya, ya no te preocupes… – **ahora susurrando** – cuñadita… yo no diré nada –

– Ay Yaten consíguete una vida – sonriendo

– Bueno aquí vamos – decía la pelirroja al ya estar cerca del grupito

– Hola Seiya – parándose frente a Serena y Seiya haciéndolos para por ende a todos

– Te veo en el salón Sei – dándole un besito en la mejilla

– Si… – medio embobado – oye Bombón busca un asiento doble eh! Quiero seguir discutiendo contigo – dedicándole una tierna sonrisa

– Jajaja, ok, Lita Minak que esperan? –

– Vamos Sere, Amy vienes? – preguntándole a Amy

– Claro! – adelantándose con las chicas

– Ok chicas y para que soy bueno? – sonrió Seiya

– Jajaja, creo que para muchas cosas – sonriéndole Lorin

– Yaten, Taiki vaya hasta que los dejan solitos – comentó Becka

– Por qué lo dices? – llegando Taiki y Yaten a donde estaba Seiya

– Pues hemos notado que esas chicas no los dejan ni a sol ni a sombra –

– Eso no es cierto – tranquilamente Yaten

– Claro que sí, sobretodo a ti Seiya, la chica de colitas no se te despega, ha de ser medio fastidioso –

– La chica de coletas se llama Serena y por si no lo has notado el que la quiere tener siempre cerca soy yo – contestó secamente

– Bueno eso no es importante, el caso chicos es que queríamos invitarlos a una fiesta que va a haber el sábado en mi casa –

– Aquí tienen la dirección – dándole a Yaten el papelito

– Ok – tomando el pedazo de papel

– Nos vemos guapos –

– Cómo ven a estas chicas? – preguntó Yaten a sus hermanos

– Pues a mi no me interesa – contestó inmediatamente Taiki

– Y a mi que me preguntas, mira ahí esté el bote de basura –

– Si, ya sé y si el sábado hacemos una fiesta en la casa, podríamos hacer un karaoke y ponemos a las chicas a cantar – sugirió Seiya

– Me agrada, aunque no me imagino a Amy cantando

– Será chistoso ver a la monstrua cantar –

– Enano no le digas así a bombón – mientras entraban al salón

– Ay ya cálmat… – Yaten se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras al ver que Minak estaba con otro chico en una butaca doble y no en una doble sola esperándolo y acercándose a ella

– Qué paso? – volteándolo a ver

– Que no me… nada Minak olvídalo – dirigiéndose a una butaca individual

– Es lo mejor para mí – pensó Minak

– Me extrañaste – como de costumbre sentándose junto a Serena

– Uy sí no sabes cuanto – sonriéndole

– Buenos días muchachos – entrando el profesor al salón – bueno hoy haremos un test de aptitudes para ver que les convendría estudiar ok, les presentó a la psicóloga Marina Karanh que viene a evaluarlos, todos suyos Marina – dirigiéndose a la psicóloga

– Gracias, buenos días muchachos, ok les pasaré unas hojas y contéstenlas honestamente, el examen mas o menos tiene una duración de 3 horas pero depende de ustedes, una vez que terminen dejen su examen en el escritorio y pueden salir, ok cualquier duda pregúntenme con toda confianza – habiendo dicho esto comenzó a repartir los paquetes de hojas

– Que bien no vamos a tener clases – le dijo entusiasmada Serena a Seiya

– Ay Bomboncito – con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

– Silencio jóvenes por favor, ahora volteen sus hojas y comiencen –

Cada alumno comenzó su examen, sin sorprender a ciertos muchachos del salón, Amy y Taiki terminaron casi al mismo tiempo llevándose menos de la mitad del tiempo en terminar su exámenes y entregando sus respectivas hojas salieron del salón

– Mmm que flojera veamos ya solo me falta esta hoja y listo – pensaba Serena

– Veamos parece que Bombón ya va a terminar que bueno así que apenas entregue entrego yo, mmm ah seguir haciéndome menso con esto – pensaba Seiya

– Donde estará Jonh? Según que venia hoy a clase pero no ha llegado, que estará haciendo? – mientras contestaba su examen

– Estará bien lo que estoy haciendo, es que no quiero salir lastimada, además no creo que Yaten se fije en mi –

– Y ahora que le pasa a Minak, esa chica si que esta loquita, que no se da cuenta que me gusta, parece que se está olvidando de mí… tengo que hacer algo –

– Listo! – parándose Serena ha entregar su hoja

– Terminé – inmediatamente se paró Seiya al ver que Serena salía del salón

– Puede salir joven –

– Si gracias – contestó cortésmente Seiya

– Qué tal saliste Bombón? – sus palabras quedaron en el aire, Serena no estaba afuera del salón – dónde se habrá metido esa niña? – subiendo a la azotea

– Seiya que haces aquí? –

– Lo mismo digo –

– Pues nada perdiendo el tiempo –

– Ah si – en eso suena el celular de Seiya – mmm veamos h es Haruka – contestando el teléfono – qué pasó hermano? – Serena lo miraba

– Qué, qué? – sorprendido Seiya

– Qué pasó? – intrigada Serena

– Pero… cómo estás, cómo te sientes? – algo preocupado

– Seiya que pasa? –

– Saliendo vamos para all� si yo les digo ok, te veo en un par de horas – colgando el teléfono

– Y? – esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Seiya

– No me lo creo –

– No te crees qué? –

– Haruka –

– Qué? –

– Ajap, él bueno más bien el… –

– No te entiendo Seiya –

– Resulta que… –

SySySy SySySy SySySy SySySy SySySy SySySy

www.seiyayserena4ever.mx.gs à No se olviden de visitar mi page jajaja

Hola mis niñas al fin regresé! Me pasaron muchas cosas que ahorita por falta de tiempo no les cuento, en mi pagina les pongo los detalles si Dios quiere pasado mañana, la actualizo, quiero pedirles mil disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo Shary Serenity gracias niñas las quiero muchísimo, y pues bueno espero les haya gustado este capi, no se si les guste o no, fue un rollo mi novio lo estaba pasando en su compu porque la mía no se podía y le entra virus y valió todo, pero hace unas horas me entregaron mi compu y pues me puse en friega a pasar este capitulo para mis fieles lectoras gracias a todas y cada una de ustedes en serio que pos ustedes y su apoyo aquí sigo me dan ánimos de seguir escribiendo en fin, ahhh si ya tengo terminado un one-Shot que para el miércoles o jueves lo subo y estoy puliendo otro one-Shot para subirlo prontito en recompensa por no haber posteado en mucho tiempo, les deseo a todas aunque algo atrasado Feliz Navidad, Feliz Año Nuevo, Feliz San Valentín y Feliz dé de la Familia jajaja, bueno les mando un besote y mañana empiezo a poner reviews a todas sus increíbles historias que la verdad no he podido leer por muchas razones, no crean que me olvide simplemente no pude… Besos…

Por cierto si me tardo un poquito en actualizar es que como ya entre al nuevo semestre en la UNI ni me digan que esta pesadísimo… pero daré lo mejor de mi

Empezamos con…

**Shary**! Amiga mía te he extrañado mucho acabo de leer tus mails , no se si te llego el correo que le pedí de favor a mi novio que te mandara de mi cuenta, si es así entenderás algunas cosillas jejeje, bueno niña gracias por tu apoyo y ya estoy de regreso y esta vez Darien no podrá pararme jajajajajaja, TQM

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**, hola niña que ondas, espero estés bien y pues aquí estuvo el capi, espero haya cumplido tus expectativas, Felices fiestas igualmente, yo aun mas atrasadas pero con todo mi corazón, nos estamos leyendo Besos

**Jen**** Inverse**, gracias, que bueno que te gustó, espero este también te haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo

**Serenity**! Hola! Pues aquí esta el siguiente por cierto te manda muchos saludos Marina, bueno muchacha ya vi que subiste fics mañana me hecho todo lo que hayas subido, te mando muchos besos, y ya regresé! Espero hayas leído mi mailsito. Te mando besos

**Eliz** siiii Seiya y Serena por siempre! Jajaja no por nada mi pagina www.seiyayserena4ever.mx.gs jaja pequeño comercial, siii pues espero no decepcionarte con la escena de la cita la verdad no salio como yo espera pero es que en el momento que la escribí perdí un poquito de inspiración pero pienso compensarlo mas adelantito, espero te haya gustado, nos leemos prontito besos!

**Nancy,** siii lo se esta vez me tarde muchísimo pero tuve unos problemitas en fin, espero te hay gustado este capi te mando muchos saludos!

**AnnitaChibaKou**, hola Annita, que bueno que te guste mi fic me alegras mucho pues he tratado de hacer algunas partes cómicas aunque según yo no se me da nada de eso, de hecho creo que soy demasiado empalagosa jajaja con las parejas.. pero bueno, espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Y mil gracias por el review

**Yelitza** hola! Jejejeje ay ya no es para tanto (toda sonrojada) siii ese Seiya es un amor nombre si vieras lo caro que le salió traer al señor Collins jejeje, pero bueno aun quedan algunas sorpresitas por ahí, espero sigas leyendo, te mando un besote!

**Soffy Amitio y Aruma-chan**, mis niñas! Cómo están? Las he extrañado que onda Aruma-chan como va tu historia? Espero que bien jajaja Saludos a Lalo! Espero sigas viva Soffy jijiji besos niñas haber si nos encontramos por el MSN

**Ady**, gracias pues aquí esta el siguiente, espero no tardar tanto con el que sigue, besos!

**TaNiTaLoVe**, gracias por el apoyo! Pues bueno ya al fin alguien se empareja bueno sin contar a Haruka y Michiru que bueno… en este capitulo este… ya vez como son jajaja, pues espero te haya gustado y nos estamos leyendo

**Aisha-ladimoon**, hola chicuela como estas? Sii se que me tarde pero ya reviví, jijiji espero haber compensado lo corto del capi anterior aunque bueno este tampoco estuvo super largo pero ah… que se le va a hacer, te mando un beso y mañana te dejo noticias mías en tu fic!

**Bunny Kou, Gracias, pues espero seguir viendote por aquí!. **

**Padfoot**** Kou, Jejeje espero te haya gustado, aunque siento que le falto mas a lo de la cita de Taiki pero bueno**

**BHISOUJO****-HENTAI,** jajajaja quien no quiere con Seiya? Bueno y a Haruka si te la dejo para ti, jajaja aunque creo que en el siguiente capi me vas a matar bueno nos leemos prontito, besos

**Neo-Gaby**, hola amiguis como estas? Ya regrese aunque se que me tarde ya prometo no volver a irme tanto tiempo, te mando muchos besos, y gracias por el apoyo, los Kou te mandan saludos también jijiji, te e-maileo mañana sale?

**yLse**, ay gracias (sonrojada de nuevo) pues espero te sigas gustando y si prometo hacer mas de Serena y Seiya, si quieres puedes checar mis otros fics de ellos 2 solo da clic a mi nombre y te aparecerán lo que he escrito, de nuevo gracias por el review, nos estamos leyendo

**Narusegawa**, hola GRACIAS, de veritas que me suben el animo disculpa la tardanza, pero bueno ya esta aquí espero haya sido de tu agrado, prometo no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capi, espero sigas por aquí

**Sandy**, hola Sandy, pues sorry si se que me tarde mucho pero ya estoy por aquí es que tuve algunas problemitas pero ya todo esta bien gracias a Dios así que ya regreso gracias por leer mi fic y seguir interesada en el, espero te haya gustado este capi. Gracias por el apoyo!

**Zoe**jajaja gracias (rojita de pena) jaja pues gracias espero te haya gustado este, y pues nos estamos leyendo, mil gracias por tu review

**Serenita Kou, **jajaj NO TE TIRES NO TE TIRES mira que ya actualicé jejeje pues espero te guste este capi y gracias por leerme, mil gracias por tu review y espero seguir leyéndote por aquí. Besos

Bueno chicas ya las dejo son las 12:37 AM y tengo clases a las 7 AM pero ya no las quería hacer esperar tanto y mas con Serenita que se tiraba y pues no jijiji..

Les mando un beso a todas y nos leemos prontito.

Seshy-chan

Y ya saben si quieren que les mande cuando actualizo dejen su e-mail byeee


End file.
